Yin and Yang(Ruler of the Dead and Goddess of Spring)
by Lupusm
Summary: He was fire, and she was ice.He was violence, and she was peace. She was Persephone the essence of spring while he was Hades the God of death. Memories were wiped and long forgotten of the Children of the Gods. Now on earth, they will learn the truth all while trying to save one another.Will love blossom between the Uchiha, and Senju Clan.Only Aphrodite knows. They are Yin & Yang.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note**_ : Hey guys! I have started another story. Yay! I'm a little rusty on my mythology. So please bare with me. I will be writing this about the Naruto Characters as Gods, angels, and demons. The story will be a little different from the Myths I'm sure you all know..but I hope you like it. I will be trying to update between two stories. So please don't give up one me.

 _In Italic will be flashbacks(memories), dreams and thoughts._

I will also be using words from other languages I will put the word and their meanings at the top. Well now that I'm done rambling let's begin.

* * *

 _At the time_

 _it was nothing, but a myth_

 _it was a fairy tale,_

 _told to children who refused to sleep,_

 _now here I find myself thrown off balance,_

 _my world entirely shattering_

 _I was no longer Sakura Haruno,_

 _Daughter of Mebuki and Kizashi, instead_

 _I was Persephone_

 _the goddess of spring_

 _the one who gave life instead of death,_

 _Yet all this did not make sense…_

 _but neither did the gargoyles attacking me_

 _so it sort of an answer to my question…._

* * *

Prologue:

He was fire, and she was ice. He was violence, and she was peace. She was Persephone the essence of spring, the only daughter of Zeus and Demeter the goddess of grain, agriculture, and fertility. Persephone was an innocent maiden, a virgin who loved to play in the fields where eternal springtime reigned, she was also known as the goddess of life, and just like her mother she was quite a lovely sight. Her hair was a soft pink curling at the tip of her hips. Her face was heart shaped, her eyes a deep green, her skin was fair, and her figure of an hourglass. Her voice was soft and alluring yet she did not know. Her voice rivaled that of a deceptive siren. She was quite the sinful desire. Perhaps this is why he set his eyes solely on her. She was the snow white lamb both Zeus and Apollo followed. She was the only thing out of his reach, and if death wanted to taint. He would.

Persephone showed mercy, she longed to preserve life...while he only knew cruelty this was one of their many differences. He loved to kill. He loved slicing his blade against their necks. He loved it when the light faded from their eyes, but what he loved most of all was when the thick warm liquid soiled the place where life would once more begin.

Her forests were the best the Gods had ever seen. Flowers of all kinds blossomed in various colors, they never died for the love of the maiden kept them blooming, not only did the flowers live long, but animals of all kind lived amongst the trees. Yet only she could enter her forest after many tried to burn it down. Yet despite that she held no grudge, but to protect her sanctuary she placed a rule into play. She wouldn't allow any trespassers by. She only let a select few enter her forest if she deemed them free of any malicious intent. She meant no harm, but he did.

Her counter opposite was the young prince of the Underworld. He was Hades the God of death. His beauty rivaled that of Hercules, and any God or demi-god. He put Adonis to shame. His jaw was strong, his cheekbones high, an aristocratic nose, his eyes were endless pools of black with small specks of gray and purple clashing among one another all while circling his pupil, giving him a captivating gaze, his body was of steel. Not an ounce of fat could be seen on his flesh. Not one blemish was in sight.

He was lean but strong.

Enchanting but deadly.

With a swipe of his hand, one would die.

His power rivaled that of Zeus.

Hades ruled the dead, assisted by his clan. The House of Hades was described as gruesome place though no one dared to go into the depths of hell to see if it were true. He cared little about what happened in the Upper world, as his primary attention was ensuring that none of his subjects ever left. He was the Unseen one who saw everything without being detected. His wrath was terrifying. For he spared no one who crossed him or dared to leave his realm before their time was due. Yet his mercy for Persephone was often thrown in his face. Yet many believed it was due to his father being king. His father who had made a treaty with Zeus and his people.

He was the youngest in his clan. Yet chosen to rule by the skulls of death yet his father would not permit it until he was of age. So instead he was told to assist his older brother. Whom loved him but hated. At times he would venture to the land of the living gods. Neglecting his princely duties he went to meet with Apollo his long time friend of the Upper Realm. Yet this past was nothing but a myth, they were lost memories that were wiped and long forgotten.

They were gods and goddess.

Yet no knowledge of that information was known.

For they could not recall who they were before and they recall nothing of one another. Now on earth, they will learn the truth. Their powers will be revealed. Wars will begin to stir. Treaties will be broken, miscommunication will begin to arise suspicion, Gods will be enraged. Lives will be sacrificed. The clan of the dead will be collecting souls, and planning an attack, lives will blossom for each one taken. Allies will be made, enemies will have missions.

All while trying to save one another they must bring peace. They must put aside their differences to enter the land of the Immortal Gods. For that is where they belong, and that is where peace will once again begin. Will love blossom between the Uchiha, and Senju Clan. Only Aphrodite knows. They were Yin and Yang after all. And they will always find each other. No matter the obstacles.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ : I hope you guys like Sakura's thoughts in the beginning. I will be adding these to every chapter. Now the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. And the story begins

_**Author's Note:**_ _Thanks for favoriting my story it really means a lot. Well here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it._

* * *

 _Persephone  
is the Goddess of spring  
the one who gives life,  
this is who they claim I am,  
but I am nothing but a mere mortal girl,  
my beauty is nothing compared to what a goddess would have,  
yet my dreams surround her,_

 _my thoughts linger,  
but she is not the only one I see.  
I dream just as much as anyone else,  
but these make no sense...  
Now here I am with a name with no face  
the name Hades seems to fill my dreams_

 _He was an enigma to me,  
a complete stranger who refused to show me, his face  
yet my connection with him seems to be the strongest of them all,  
now if only he were here,  
would I get my answers?  
oh, Hades...  
Where are you?  
Who are you?_

 _Why do you haunt my dreams?_

* * *

" _Persephone! Persephone! Where are you? Please come out. I'm sorry." Cried a strong, yet loving voice of a mother in concern. In a light green robe, a women came crashing through the bushes. She was divine. Her figure was breathtaking. Her hair was a golden hue, her amber eyes displayed such raw emotions no one would doubt the love this woman held for her dear child, her bosoms were far than enough, her legs strong and firm, her arms delicate. Yet in each one laid an unbelievable amount of strength one that even rivals that of an ogre. She truly was a goddess. Her eyes frantically continued searching for the girl in question. Ignoring the shining light of the sun, she ran among each tree. Every now and then she'd stop and begin once more. Her voicing rising an octave each time._

 _"I'm sorry Persephone, but I was afraid. Please come out! "_

 _Continuing in her pursuit the woman ignored the beautifully designed flowers, the animals were fleeing from view, their once quiet environment filled with pleas of desperation. That fell on deaf ears. Hiding among the trees was said, girl. And that girl was sobbing. Her shoulders were shaking rapidly, her eyes red and puffy from crying for so long. She was truly a beautiful being. Her pink hair was a soft hue, her eyes were a brilliant green that would have been captivating if not for her pain. Her voice was shaky, "You promised..you promised! Why should I even believe you! You always do this. You always break your promises. You PROMISED!"_

 _Her sobbing and cries of disbelief stopped when she felt the presence of a male behind her. Gasping she stood clutching desperately onto the tree in fear. "Who are you? Who dares to trespass in my forest!?" Her voice had turned from that of a shaking child to that of a demanding leader._

 _Scoffing the male in question answered in a suave voice, "I do."_

 _Eyes widening in shock she moved slightly in front of the tree no longer hiding in the shadows to get a better look at the prince of the underworld. He was dressed in black like any other day, he had no armor which was highly unlike him, yet his favored sword was strapped to his back, his sandals were gray for once, and were of knee length, his left shoulder donned a golden jewel that held a red cape onto his side. Giving him the look of elegance and danger. In, disbelief his name left her lips, "H-Hades?"_

 _Ignoring her question his eyes narrowed as he continued,"Why are you crying Persephone?"_

 _The question hit a nerve for her once calm face turned into that of fury, "It doesn't matter now get out!"_

 _Disregarding her, he continued to question the fragile girl who was losing control quite rapidly of her powers. As he walked around her. "Is it because you weren't allowed to participate in the dance?"  
Swinging her arm towards him she screeched, "No! AND I said GET OUT!"_ _Avoiding the vines of the trees that were attacking him. He backed away from her. Putting a remarkable amount of distance between them by one leap. Scowling at her he spat, "If it did not matter you would not be attacking me. How pathetic. The great Goddess of Spring comes to her knees when neglected the chance to dance. How pathetic."_

" _Shut up! You get to do as you please...your parents are lenient compared to my mother."_

 _His once onyx eyes bled too red in a blink of an eye. Leaving the goddess in awe at being the first of her clan to witness the young prince of the underworld lose his temper. His words did little to capture the attention of the girl._ " _You know nothing of my family wench! Don't speak of what you do not know!"_

 _Forgetting about her anger she began to move towards the angered boy. Forgetting every warning her mother had told her about approaching anyone of the underworld when angry. When she was but an inch away from him she murmured, "Your eyes...they're beautiful."_

 _Scowling at her he turned, and began to leave. "Wait! Hades! Please don't go!"_

 _Chasing after him she couldn't help but stretch out her arm. Trying repeatedly to stop his form. Yet her words did nothing to stop the prince instead it seemed to encourage him even more to leave the sacred forest of spring. When his cape was within reach she took her chance to curl her small petite fingers into the soft silk like fabric. Tugging at it with such force it surprised both her and her male counter path. With a squeal, they both tumbled down the hill that they had been descending. Clutching her head in her hands, she failed to notice the arms of the man she had angered surround her form with his own. Gasping every now and them from the impact the landed in a heap of Calla Lilies. Releasing his hold on her he began to favor his left arm. Catching the attention of the girl who was in a daze at the moment. Scrambling on her knees, her voice was laced with concern. "Hades? Hades, are you alright? Where are you? Hades answer me! Please answer me! Don't play games with me...Hades?"_

 _Hearing nothing from him, her concern only grew. Standing on shaky legs, she began her search. Looking desperately for the color black she saw none. She wondered if she had heard his sound of pain. As tears began to prickle her eyes she caught movement in the middle of the Calla Lilies. Running she saw him sitting up, his form was shaking as if he were in pain. As she ran towards his front, his closed eyes and clenched teeth were all the confirmation she needed. Kneeling before him, she asked, "Where does it hurt Hades?"_

 _Frantically looking over his form she finally ceased all movement when he grunted out, "My arm."_

 _Looking at him closer she noticed his left arm was bent at an angle. Whispering she said, "I'm so sorry."_

 _With that, her hands began to glow a lime green. Mending the bones back in their place, and sealing up the open wounded that had been inflicted due to the fall, stopping the gushing blood immediately. His look of pain was replaced with one of serene. When she was done his voice had filled her ears again, "Thank you Goddess."_

" _Don't thank me. It was my fault." With that, she began to cry engulfing him in a hug._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm such a spoiled brat, and all because I just wanted a dance with you."_

 _Stiffening at the sincerity of her words he replied in confusion, "Pardon?"_

" _All I wanted was a dance with you. I wanted to show our people that we could get along, and I-I also heard you were a great dancer."_

 _With that the prince of the under realm lifted his eyes. Only to see the blushing Goddess trying ever so desperately to dry her tears and avoid his questioning eyes. Sighing he said, "Would that please you?"_

 _Hearing that, she pulled back. Slightly bewildered she finally managed to respond. Her voice barley above a whisper, "What?"_

" _At the next festival that is coming up...I'll dance with you. It would be my honor to repay you for healing me."_

 _Squealing she hugged him in a bone-breaking hug, asking over and over for him to keep his promise._

Sakura _!_

 _SAKURA!_

 _WAKE UP!_

 _That voice. Mom?_

 _Where are you?_

 _Mom?_

S _AKURA!_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

With a gasp, I shot up. Looking around the room. Despair filled me. Not again. I kept having that same dream. I always found myself watching. That woman looks for her daughter who was more interested in looking at this so called Hades's boy then make amends with her family member. Raising my hand to my forehead I sneered in disgust, my clothes were sweaty and smelly. My hair was a tangled mess, and I was pretty sure Medusa would run away with just a glance towards me. Looking at the clock I couldn't help, but shriek. I was late to my first day of School. Konoha Academy was a prestigious school. It hardly tolerated fights, and being late was seen as a sin. Scrambling off my bed, I started grabbing my red sweatshirt from my chair, and a pair of blue jeans. Ignoring the voice of my mother I took off to my restroom. Everything was a blur by the time I was dressed. Grabbing my bag, I left my room. Mom and dad had taken my luggage to the academy already. I wouldn't see them, until next fall. I will be living with quite a few roommates. Hopefully, they weren't pigs. That would be horrifying. After quickly locking the door. I was proud to say I was leaving home. My father was already in the car. With a good-bye to my mother we left.

The silent ride in the car did not last. When we were only a couple minutes away from the academy my dad began to speak. "Sakura?"

"Yes, papa."

Clearing his throat, he began once more, "Try to make some new friends okay? Do your best. If you ever need anything just let me know. And no boys! Boys are the devil Sakura. They only want one thing, and that's your money. I should know! My cousin was that way. All he ever did was make the girls buy him food, and then he would leave. That's the main reason your Uncle Tonton is so fat."

"Umm..papa."

"Sorry. Sorry..got a little carried away. Haha. J-just be a good girl okay."

"Yosh!"

"Okay, now get out of here my little cherry blossom. And remember I love you."

With that, I left the car. Holding my bag in my hand, I waved goodbye once he was out of view. I turned to face the gate of Konoha Academy, and to say it was beautiful would be an understatement. It was exotic. Following the crowd of students. I was given my schedule, and after a long forty-five minutes, I was given my key, and books. Looking at the key, the name Rookie Nine stood out. I guess we would all be living on the same level now. From what I could recall, Rookie Nine was filled with my classes top students. I didn't know any of them. We were all in different classes at the time, but from what I heard.

A boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha was the brightest out of all of us. He was number one in intelligence and physical activity. Other then that there was nothing else on him. I was somewhere in the middle. For that, I was grateful because Naruto Uzumaki was at the bottom. From what I heard, he was supposed to fail, but some rumors say that Sasuke and Hinata Hyuga helped him study. Even though I never met any of them. I was glad they, at least, knew each other. Hopefully, I could make friends with those three immediately. They sounded like a nice bunch, but making friends with anyone would be good as well. With a ding, I walked into the elevator hitting the number nine. It's going to be a great year.

When the doors opened I couldn't help but gasp in awe. The carpet was a loyal red, the walls painted a light gold. Pictures of founders lined the walls. Walking slowly to the door I swiped my card. Once the light glowed blue, I was almost scared to death when the voice of a robotic women began to speak through the speaker: Welcome to Rookie Nine Sakura Haruno also known as Persephone. We hope you have a wonderful school year at Konoha Academy. This is where you will learn about who you are, and what your powers are. Have a nice day!

 _Persephone?_

 _Who's that?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a banshee. Cringing I slammed open the door. I hadn't dared to enter. Glass and papers littered the floor, two boys were leaning against a bookcase, one was looking on in boredom while the other looked on with fear. "YOU PERVERT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! CHAAAAAA!"

Sweat dropping at the scene before me I couldn't help but wince as a blonde girl beat a blonde haired boy on the ground. He seemed unconscious by now.

He looked dead.

That was all the introduction I needed.

This was going to be hell.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _First chapter done! Yay! Hope it's not bad. Was really worried about it. Hope my mistakes aren't too bad. I will be correcting it soon enough, but if I missed something up. Let me know. Oh and everyone else will soon be popping up in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading._


	3. Meeting

**Meeting**

Author's Note: Okay. Here's the next one. Hope you guys like it. :) I'm trying to get the characters exactly how they are portrayed, but there will be times where they will act entirely different. Hope that doesn't bother you.

* * *

 _At that moment_

 _when our eyes connected_

 _my world seemed to stop,_

 _everything around me was long forgotten_

 _he was the only one I could see_

 _he was the only one I could hear,_

 _and I knew he felt it too…._

 _he was darkness,_

 _and I was light,_

 _he was cruelty_

 _and I was mercy_

 _I was the sun,_

 _and he was the moon..._

 _he was known as_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _and I as_

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _we were yin and yang_

 _and without the other_

 _we wouldn't exist_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

As she continued to mercilessly beat the boy. I couldn't help but wince every time her fist connected with his head. _If she continues at this rate he would have permanent brain damage._ Her hold was an iron grip I wouldn't be able to pull her off of him. Deciding to intervene with my words I spoke. My voice shaky at first soon became firm, "P-please stop! That's enough! You don't have to beat him like that."

Sure enough, she heard me for she stopped. Slowly releasing her grip on the boy's shirt he fell with a thud. As she slowly rose to her feet. I couldn't help but get a closer inspection on her physique. She was dressed in a purple low cut shirt that showed her stomach, accompanied with that was a low skirt with black spandex underneath. Her black sandals were knee length, her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, her baby blue eyes wide with curiosity, her pink lips in a pout. She was the classic barbie. She was tall, and lean. She had the figure of a beautiful dancer. She was a swan, and I the ugly duckling. Yet her brutality was anything but sweet. Her force could rival that of a warrior for even I couldn't hit him as hard as that. Her arms weren't thin straps of spaghetti noodles. In contrary, they sort of resembled that of a ninja. Not too much and not too little. Turning towards me her soft baby blue eyes connected with my own emerald ones. Her eyes were clouded with anger, her voice was the annoying shriek I had heard before, "What did you just say Billboard BROW!"

My left eye was soon twitching at the name. Again with the names. It doesn't matter where I went..they just keep coming, but _Billboard brow? Well isn't that mean. What do I call her then? She sure wasn't friendly, forget about a beautiful dancer, forget about her being a beautiful swan she's a pig!_

"You heard me pig! That's enough! Quit hitting him, you're overdoing it." Gasping she began to stomp right towards me. Her face a bright red. Her eyes were blazing, her nose was scrunched up, and her fists were shaking. Taking a step back, I hit the elevator door. As soon as she was within arms reach a bored sigh was heard from the other side of the room. Glancing past her I took in the sight of the two boys I had seen earlier. The boy with the spiky pineapple like hair pushed away himself from the wall while the chubby boy was shaking in fear. Clutching onto his bag of chips as if it were his only way to live. "Don't do it Shikamaru."

Ignoring his friend the boy leisurely walked behind the raging blonde. Only stopping half-way as if that were the only distance he was willing to cross to avoid any damage to his person. Smart choice. I wished I would have stayed quite, yet the feeling to protect the boy was something I could not ignore. Trying to ease the tension between us, his soft voice was heard, "Ino leave her alone she's new here just like all of us, and she has a point. You're overdoing it. You could have ended up killing him."

His words fell on deaf ears because soon enough I found myself face to face with an unhappy blonde, but that sneer on her face fell off and became a mischievous smile instead. Her voice had changed from the demonic one to an angels just within a second, "You know something Pinky. I like you. You have spunk. What's your name."

Gawking at her. I shook my head, to clear my thoughts, my hand slowly rising up to scratch the back of my head. Glancing at the bored boy to ensure it was safe to speak I received a nod. After the reassurance, I focused on her once more. Quietly I said, "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Throwing her head back in laughter, she spoke through giggles, "It suits you. Anyway, my name is Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you. The one eating the chips is Choji, and the boy with the ponytail is Shikamaru."

Both boys waved at me. Slightly causing my tense shoulders to relax. Glancing at the ground, they seemed to notice the question building up. Choji who had not spoken up once decided it was his turn to speak. "That's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"What did he do?"

"He was looking through my suitcase." Said an upset Ino. Giving her a look of sympathy I looked at the Naruto once more. "Oh I see."

 _So he's a pervert. This Naruto._

"Come on Sakura, Ino. We have to get the orientation room. Oh and Choji drag Naruto with you."

Ino looked at me once to see if I understood what he was talking about, but when I shook my head no. Her eyebrows narrowed down. A look of confusion took place. As if sensing our unease he spoke once more. "They just sent me an email. They said once arriving we were to meet up in the orientation room. The other four are already there. Only we are missing."

With that, we took off. Shikamaru in the front, Ino second, Choji in third, and I at the end.

The hall seemed endless. Every now and then we'd take a right, and fewer times a left. Looking at each door. I began to notice they each had one name. Everything was in alphabetical order. None of them had any of our names. _Apollo, Coeus, , Apollo, Persephone, Hermes, Artemis, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Dionysus, Titonus, Hedylogos? What kind of names were these? They sound like they're from a story. Are we role playing? What kind of school does that?_ Frowning slightly, I continued on. After a couple more minutes we finally stopped at a golden door. Shikamaru was the first to take a step forth but soon jumped back. When it began to move on it's own. Once the doors were open we took in the sight around us. There was a projector in the middle of the stage. The stage itself looked from hundreds of years. The rows of chairs were the finest I had ever seen. The trim was gold, but the soft fabric was blood red. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought us out from our starting. Blushing slightly I hid behind Choji. Not even daring to look around him.

"Now, now Persephone don't be shy."

 _Persephone? It's just like when I was coming in. Why do they keep calling me that?_ Sticking my head out, I caught sight of nothing. _Is he hiding?_ Slightly irritated I replied, "That's not my name. I don't know who this Persephone is, but I'm not her. My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Hn. It seems like we have a lot of work to do then."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ignoring me his voice continued. "Aphrodite, can you tell me if I am in love?"

"MY NAME IS INO! Not ALFRADOTE!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Even the goddess of love doesn't seem to remember. Coerus, Dionysus, do you not remember who you are?"

"Shikamaru, Choji I think that's you guys."

"I know that Ino, and no. We don't ummm...remember who we are."

Sighing a man with silver hair came into sight. His expression was one of indifference. His clothes were that like ours. He was in black jeans, a long blue sleeved shirt, accompanied with a black flak jacket though instead of tennis shoes he was wearing sandals. With a snap, the lights rapidly began to turn on. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Symbols of all kinds ran through the entire room, giving it a sacred look.

His voice brought me from staring, "What happened to Naruto?"

Ino was the first to react, "Wait! You know his name, but not ours!? What's so special about him? Huh?"

"I know all of your names, but those are not the names the people of earth praise you as."

 _Praise us? Man, he's lost it._ "Neji, Tenten, and Lee I know you are not part of Rookie Nine so you will be staying in the trainer chambers, but I would like for you guys to introduce yourselves at some time. Now Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke please come here, so they can see you."

Before I could even get the chance to see them come down the sound of someone mumbling distracted me at the moment. Looking down, I saw Naruto beginning to move. With a yawn, he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he began to nod off again. Taking a step in his direction caused him to react. Jumping up, he looked at me once, before smiling. In an excited voice, he spoke, "Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you."

With that, he threw his hand out towards me waiting for me to take it. Yet for some reason, I couldn't. Giving him a small smile instead I said, "Sakura Haruno."

Frowning slightly, he lowered his hand. Yet that frown didn't stay there for long. "I hope we can be good friends Sakura-chan!"

In a Hesitant voice, I said, "Umm...me too."

 _He's weird, maybe I should've let Ino beat him. Or maybe this is her fault?_ Once again the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted my thoughts. "Now that Naruto is awake let us continue. Hinata."

At that moment, a girl with lavender hair, and white eyes stepped forth. She was shaking from either fear or embarrassment. Which one I didn't know. Seeming to understand she had to introduce herself she spoke, her voice was shaky, her words came out in stutters, "I-I-I am Hinata Hyuga. I do not know who I am, but it's a pleasure to meet you all."

When she was done she bowed. The rest of us bowing as well. As her, eyes looked at each and every single one of us. Her gaze stopped landing on Naruto. Her face was no longer pale, instead, it was a beet red. Then before we knew it she fainted.

 _Does she like him? Must be. She knows him, so maybe she does. Or is she scared of him?_

The boy with the fangs, and red stripped tattoos, and the dog stepped forth. Slowly lifting the girl from the ground. He said to his comrade, "Aww...man it happened again. Shino come help me."

After hearing the request, the boy in the hoodie and black sunglasses approached the two. His form was rigid it seemed like he was hiding something. _He was definitely giving off this weird vibe. Why is he hiding his face? Is it scarred?_ When the girl was placed into one of the closet chairs. Both boys had introduced themselves. The boy with the dog was Kiba Inuzuka. From his attempts at flirting with Ino, I knew right away he would be a pain. The creepy one was Shino Abrame, he claimed he loved bugs, at first, I wondered if he joking, but when he pulled out a flea. I flipped. As we continued on trying to converse with the two. Who were asking question after question. I felt as if we were forgetting someone, and right when I was about to ask the silver haired man beat me to it.

"Now, now settle down. I have yet to introduce myself, and the Rookie of the year hasn't either. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am not only your teacher but your guardian as well. So not only will I be helping you figure out who you are, but I will be protecting you. And before any of you can ask me any questions let's let Sasuke-Kun introduce himself."

With that, he stepped aside, and a boy with black spiky hair came into sight. His body was that of a roman god. His blue shirt clung well to his sculpted chest, his black shorts did little to hide his legs. Each one was long, and firm showing the amount of speed he could possess, his arms flexed with every little movement he did. He was the opposite of Naruto. Naruto was built extremely well, his arms were ripped just like Sasuke's if not a little more, yet not only was Sasuke built, but he was lean. He wasn't overbearing in that category of athletic build. It was something that pleased me. He sure wasn't someone who would cheat his way there that was for sure.

Deciding to look at his face I was suddenly lost in endless pools of onyx. He really was beautiful. His eyes held so much emotion. His gaze was unwavering. The pounding of my heart was the only sign I was alive for I swore I stopped breathing at that moment. His lips were thin, his eyelashes curled around his smoldering eyes, his cheekbones were up high, his jaw was strong and firm, and his nose was that of an aristocrat. He was breathtaking to say, the least. As my eyes roamed his face, I felt like his own were gazing at me, and it was confirmed when I looked up at him to find him still staring at me. When he was done. Our eyes connected once more, and then when he spoke his voice was not only a deep suave tone, but it was soft. It was enchanting if Ino's drool was any confirmation.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am Hades."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Was kind of a hard chapter to write hope it's not bad. Do you guys want Sasuke's perspective? Did you guys want Sasuke's thoughts at the top of the page like Sakura's? Just let me know.**

 **P.S.** **Sasuke and Sakura will interact in the next one chapter. Promise. Also if I'm going too fast please let me know, and if their OCC I'm sorry.**


	4. First Impressions Part One

**First Impressions**

 **Author's Note:** **This chapter will be in two parts. So the thoughts might or might not be the same.**

* * *

 _I am the goddess of the living_

 _and you the ruler of the dead,_

 _you promised me a dance long ago_

 _but our names are not the same,_

 _now here we are once again_

 _with no recollection of the past_

 _you only know your past name,_

 _while I barely learned mine today,_

 _if I were to ask you for my dance_

 _would you please this foolish girl_

 _it was after all,_

 _long ago_

* * *

 _I recall of no one_

 _not even my own mother,_

 _yet your pink hair lurks by_

 _at each and every corner,_

 _when I learned of my past name_

 _it was through a dream,_

 _in that dream, I had promised you a dance_

 _for you were the fair maiden_

 _who wanted a dance with the_

 _devil himself,_

 _I knew at the time I could not let you weep_

 _and if you were to ask me now_

 _why would I decline?_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

 _Hades?_

 _He's Hades._

 _Sasuke Uchiha is the king of the Underworld. No. This has to be some joke. How can my connection with him be the strongest when everyone says he rarely speaks. Maybe he'll be willing to speak with me. Persephone and Hades, after all, got along. I hope? You only saw one part of their history why would you jump to conclusions. Maybe he hated her. Oh no. Please no. Well, get along. I just know it._

Ending my thoughts I tore my gaze from him. Looking at my side, I caught the gaze of Ino who seemed to be watching both Sasuke and I. Blushing brightly I looked away from her. Aphrodite..was the goddess of love. Or was she the one about wisdom and war. No, it has to be love, but she doesn't know does she.

"As much as I love the awkward tension let's continue. I will call forth your name and you will approach. Once before me, you will be given your birth name, and your gift from your parents. Each and every one of you is different. Your pasts do not define you."

Looking at everyone, I wondered who they were. Where any of them my friends? Where any of them my enemies? _Your past does not define you._ Taking a peek at Sasuke, I wondered if he knew what I was feeling. This connection is strong, but how strong? Could he hear my thoughts, could he know me better than my own parents do? _Oh. Sasuke why couldn't you be easier to read. Why don't you show anything?_ Thinking out loud I asked, "Does that mean our memories will come back today?"

With a single glance at me, Kakashi spoke, "No. Some of you will get your memories randomly. Sometimes at night when your sleeping, sometimes during a training session, or sometimes when an event similar scene to one of the past will conjure one up. Oh. And sometimes old feelings will bring them back. Good, and bad. There is no discrimination. These gifts your parents have sent are yours alone. No one else can use them. It will only work with you. These are meant to comfort you. Not bring you pain, but they do hold a value to you. Well...they once did, but there is a possibility your memories have been sealed away or they could have been erased. If that were the cause I would just have to call the higher ups."

When no one protested he gestured for us to follow him. After a short walk, two tables held nine chests. Each one was decorated beautifully, from what I could see these were the gifts he was talking about. Looking at the first one I saw the sun that was not only in the middle, but was accompanied with instruments along the sides, next to that was the moon, the moon was quite enchanting to say the least not only was it a silver color, but black flames decorated the surrounding area, giving it a look of danger, which was shortly followed by a beautiful cherry blossomed chest, yet the cherry blossoms were not alone. Calla Lilies and Amaryllis surround it, assuming it was mine I smiled. Looking further down my curiosity grew there was a heart with a bow and arrow, wine, food, clouds, irises, and a umm..bug shaped chest. Ew.

Before I could ask which one were ours he began, "Naruto, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Hinata you guys are up first. Coming one up at a time. I watched as each of them descended. Each holding their giftl Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke you guys are last. Get acquainted with each other. These are the people you will be sharing the dorm with."

Gasping Ino yelled, "No! NO! NO! NO! I am not staying in a complex with Naruto! NO way in hell! I saw names on the doors outside why can't we stay in one of those separately!"

Chuckling Kakashi answered, "Well you see Aphrodite..oh I mean Ino. Those doors only open when the goddess or gods unlock the seal placed on their rooms, and since none of you can remember how to unlock them it would be pointless to try. If you make even one mistake it will cause you harm, and that is something I am told to prevent. Now if you're done yelling let's continue."

When they were out of reach I found myself taking a quick glance at every single one of my male roommates. I wonder what they're like. Looking at the ground as to not let them dub me as a creeper I let my thoughts drift off. _I wonder what they like? Do they like light colors or dark colors? Do they like candy like I do? Do they like mint chocolate chip, because if they don't then we have a problem? Will they hate me for taking long showers? What if their pigs!? What will I do if they complain about the color pink I use for everything? Man, I sure have it coming_...unknowingly I had drawn the attention of all my male roommates.

When that deep irritated voice spoke I jumped, "Will you quit that."

Looking up from the ground I happened to catch sight of a very irritated Sasuke. Looking at everyone else they held a slight look of annoyance and confusion. Frowning I asked, "Stop doing what? I haven't said anything?"

Frowning at me he gave me the are you really that stupid look. When I gave him a glare he sighed in response, "You're tapping your foot, you're biting your lip, and your thoughts are too loud. They're giving me a headache!"

 _Am I giving him a headache? Wait...does that mean...Oh! GOD! HE HEARD ME!_

"Damnit SAKURA! CALM DOWN!"

With that, he began to clutch his head. Seeing the look of pain suddenly brought back some different dreams. _No not dreams, memories._

With one last glance around the three boys looked on in pain. Yet his face was the last one I saw, before everything went black.

* * *

 _Clutching her head in her hands, she failed to notice the arms of the man she had angered surround her form with his own. Gasping every now and then from the impact they landed in a heap of Calla Lilies. Releasing his hold on her he began to favor his left arm. Catching the attention of the girl who was in a daze at the moment. Scrambling on her knees, her voice was laced with concern. "Hades? Hades are you alright? Where are you? Hades answer me! Please answer me! Don't play games with me...Hades?"_

 _Hearing nothing from him, her concern only grew. Standing on shaky legs, she began her search. Looking desperately for the color black she saw none. She wondered if she had heard his sound of pain. Or if it was all her imagination. As tears began to prickle her eyes she caught movement in the middle of the Calla Lilies. Running she saw him sitting up, his form was shaking as if he were in pain. As she ran towards his front, his closed eyes and clenched teeth were all the confirmation she needed. Kneeling before him, she asked, "Where does it hurt Hades?"_  
 _Frantically looking over his form he grunted out, "My arm."_  
 _Looking at him closer she noticed his left arm was bent at an angle. Whispering she said, "I'm so sorry."_  
 _With that, her hands began to glow a lime green. Mending the bones back in their place, and sealing up the open wounded that had been inflicted due to the fall, stopping the gushing blood immediately. His look of pain was replaced with one of serene. When she was done his voice had filled her ears again, "Thank you Goddess."_

 _"Don't thank me. It was my fault." With that, she began to cry engulfing him in a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm such a spoiled brat, and all because I just wanted a dance with you."_

 _Stiffening at the voice of her words he replied in confusion, "Pardon?"_

 _"All I wanted was a dance with you. I wanted to show our people that we could get along, and I-I also heard you were a great dancer."_

 _Sighing he said, "Would that please you?"_

 _Hearing that, she pulled back. A look of bewilderment took her look of sorrow. Yet deep within her hope began to bloom. "What?"_

 _"At the next festival that is coming up...I'll dance with you. It would be my honor to repay you for healing me."_

 _Squealing she hugged him in a bone-breaking hug, asking over and over for him to keep his promise. That's when the scene suddenly changed. Instead of the bright sunlight, and the green of the enchanting forest she found herself in a temple. Looking around she saw great white pillars. On the walls paintings hung. Each one of a different realm. Deciding to inspect them closer she drew to the closest to her form. The trims were of the finest gold, in cursive letters the name Poseidon could be seen. The painting was one masterpiece. The waves were of the darkest of blue, the sea creatures ranged from jellyfish, to clams, to whales, and sharks, but what caught the interest of Persephone was the sight of the beautiful mermaids. Each one was flawless. Each and every single one of them were flanking the God of the sea. The God of the sea was not one to be left out. His white, periwinkle hair and purple eyes stood out the most in the blue depths. His armor was the finest a God could have yet that playful look in his eyes, along with that smile was quite concerning. He must be quite the character, she mused._

 _Deciding to continue she looked at towards the right. Exactly like the previous one it was surrounded in gold, yet the cursive letters read Zeus. Like Poseidon this God had white hair, and instead of a mischievous smile, it looked like a perverted one instead, slightly frightening the girl who took a step back. Looking towards the God's right she saw an orange haired man, with weird purple ring looking eyes. Piercings of some sort were on his face giving him a look of danger. His frown was anything but pleasing. It slightly unsettled the loving girl for she glanced away for a second before looking at him once more. Is he a friend of Zeus's or a disciple? When her question wasn't answered she lost interest. Deciding to look away from him she looked towards Zeus once more. Judging from the clouds it was safe to assume he was the God of the Sky. Looking towards his hands. She caught the electrify blue quite memorizing. The lightning bolt in his hand showed the raw power he could posses when angered. Silently she thought, 'How could a God with such power leave his daughter alone? Great God Zeus, perhaps that is all you will ever be, but a father...hell would freeze over._

 _Deciding she had spent enough time looking at Zeus she began her way to the last portrait at the end of the temple. Like the previous two this painting was surrounded in gold trimming. Yet the sight of this portrait was devastating to say the least. The man in this piece was not Hades. Who she had longed to see included with the other Gods for he was the rightful owner of the realm. Instead of black hair she found brown, and instead of black eyes she found grey ones. This was his father, Erbeos. The god himself was known for his seriousness, and impatience. Next to him was his oldest. Who was the God of death. His name was Thanatos, older brother of the young prince of the Under realm. The God of death was a calm fellow. Many believed he would be a bitter God yet his humor and childish antics left many wondering how he was associated with death. Though they put it aside. They rather have a happy God then an upset one anytime. Slightly chuckling Persephone mused, Thanatos looks so much like Hades. The resemblance was uncanny. They looked so similar when they are both upset. Though they did have their differences. Thanatos's hair was longer, and held in a tie, and the stress lines showed he was father older than his still chubby cheek of a brother. Looking at the background Persephone held back her tears. In the back ground all she could see was skulls littering the ground, burning corpses lighting the way, and people on their knees begging to be spared. As the current ruler looked on ahead giving no sign of remorse as they were chained up. Looking at the cursive letters she softly lifted her hands to trace the name of Hades. Looking up one last time she took in the sight of Erbeos and Thanatos. Ruthless, and uncaring. This was where Hades lived. This is his reason for heading toward Olympus, and yet I questioned him. Without a word she began to head down the steps. Wanting to keep any sad thoughts from upsetting her. She thought about the prince. Today was the day she would get her dance. It had been four months since she had seen him, yet she hoped he would keep his promise._

 _"Persephone! Persephone where are you?"_

 _Looking up the girl waved towards her mother calling, "I'm here mother! Come down!"_

 _When her voice was heard she was engulfed in a hug. Her mother looking her over once before asking in a concerned voice, "Are you sure you want to go to the dance?"_

 _"Yes, mother and I promise I'll dance with only one person. Just like you told me, but remember I get to choose."_

 _"Of course sweetheart. I did promise. Now let's go. The sun is settling, and the preparations have been made. We will arrive there on time."_

 _Happily Persephone skipped after her mother. His face the occurring image. Once in the chariot Demeter's voice spoke once more breaking her thoughts, "Now why don't you change sweetheart. I'll make sure no one sees."_

 _With a nod she did just that. Letting her green robes hit the ground she put on a silky white diamond dress that had been hand made for the special occasion. The dress itself sparkled, it hugged her every curve, it complimented her fair skin, it highlighted her pink pastels of hair. It gave her the look of purity. With that she looked towards her mother. A look of anticipation in place. Seeing the longing of approval Demeter quietly rose tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear. Quietly she murmured, "Who ever dances with you will be left breathless my dear daughter. No other Goddess can compete."_ _As the sun reached it's peak the chariot came to a stop. Yet unlike before when they were riding voices could be heard, clinks of drinks being toasted, booming laughs echoed about, and songs of each realm being played took hold. Slightly jumping in excitement in her seat she all, but ran inside after her mother. As they walked down the path the stars were soon taking over the sky, the sun had gone down quite some time. While she had been confined in the chariot. Instead the moon took it's place. As she gently watched the stars seeing a shooting star fly by she closed her eyes, crossed her fingers and thought make a wish. Opening them once more she looked after her mother who stopped, and ushered her forward with her hand. Grasping her hand gently Demeter said, "Once you find your partner, dance to your hearts content in that one song. You will dance no more after."_

 _With that her mother let go turning around once again and proceeding. As they began to descend down to the dance floor Persephone found herself looking for any Underworld people. Finding some her excitement grew. 'Hades. As she frantically looked about she had failed to notice the crumbled edge of the step. As soon as her foot connected her footing gave away with a slight yelp, she found herself falling, but before she could connect with the next step she felt arms encircle her. 'Hades? A smile was soon taking place on her lovely face. As she looked up her excitement suddenly died. For the arms encircling her was not that of the Dark Prince, but that of the sun God, Apollo. Seeing her frown, Apollo looked over her in worry. "Are you alright Kore?"_

 _Gasping slightly she nodded. Her eyes shying away, as his blue orbs widened with curiosity. "Then why are you so sad?"_

 _"I umm...I am worried."_

 _"Why is that, perhaps I can help?"_

 _"I fear-I fear my mother won't let me dance as plenty as I want to. I am only allowed one dance, after that I shall be by my mother's side. A-and i have yet found my dance partner."_

 _Laughing Apollo said, "Yes, you have. I will dance with you Kore, and do not worry I will ask your mother to let me dance with you all night if you wish."_

 _Frowning slightly Persephone said, "And if I do not wish to dance with you?"_

 _"Who else would you dance with?"_

 _"I do not know."_

 _The feeling of guilt soon took place in her heart for having to lie to her friend. She loved him yes, but like a brother. Her partner was somewhere around here she knew it, and personally she knew Apollo could not dance. Her feet began aching just be the mere sight of him. Seeing the look on her face, Apollo suddenly smiled a even wider one than he had on before. Slightly conjuring up fear in the girl. "Oh! I get it you wanted it to be a secret I see. Well I'll see you in a few then. Don't be late you only have five minutes before the dance starts. And if you want everyone to be surprised you better be there to take the first step forth."_

 _With that he parted leaving a distraught girl behind. No! NO! NO! This can't be happening. HADES! Hades! Where are you!? Oh who am I kidding he can't hear me._

 _"Your thoughts are too loud Goddess," claimed an annoyed voice._

 _Gasping she came face to face with an unhappy Hades. Frowning in concern she placed her hand on his head causing the God in turn to back away. "You are not ill."_

 _"I am not, but I can hear your thoughts when they are too loud."_

 _Awing the girl blushed, mumbling a soft sorry in return. "What was it that bothered you so greatly you called for me?"_

 _Blushing she said, "The dance was about to start and I could not find you. As i was looking for you, Apollo came and believed he was my choice of a dance partner. He went off declaring that he would ask my mother to let me dance all night..with my partner who he believed was him."_

 _Nodding in understanding he extended his arm out. "Well then it's about time we shocked our people, and surprised Apollo. Ne?"_

 _Laughing she linked their arms. Letting the dark prince take the lead, as they descended down the steps. As they began to weave through the people the deep voice of Zeus God of the skies, and ruler of the Gods could be heard, "This is the festival of alliance between the land of the living and the land of the dead. The first dance will be lead by Demeter's daughter Persephone. Persephone come forth with your partner, and everyone here knows the rules. The Goddess will walk forth with her arms linked with her partner of choice. Once in place a song will be played. Once they step in sync to the music anyone can join. Am I understood?"_

 _Watching several of the Gods nodd. Persephone found herself clutching tightly onto Hades arms. Before she could pull away his voice softly whispered in her head, 'Persephone, don't fear. Do not fret for I am here._ _Nodding her head against his arm she pulled away from him. Interlacing their hands she took lead. Leading them through the Gods and Goddess without even a courtesy of apology. With each step she began to tighten her hold on his hand. Fear plaguing her mind, but when the feeling of his reassuring squeeze reminded her he was there as well she began to feel confident. As soon as they stood in the middle she found herself ignoring the gasps and murmurs of everyone within the place. Slowly lifting her right hand she placed it on his left shoulder, letting him engulf her left one in his right. His left arm soon found its place on her waist automatically. Pulling her flushed against him. She placed her head in the crook of his neck. Just as they had formed the perfect position, she silently asked him which dance he would be doing. Shrugging the music began to play. The two stood still while they silently conversed, 'We could always do the dance of lovers, or friendship. The others are too complicated. Unless you do not know it of course. Or deem it highly inappropriate for such a matter?_

 _'No I do know it, and I suppose you're right Hades, the others are too complicated but what will your father say? It's a lovers dance? My mother would surley be outraged along with father, but I do not know how your parents will see it._

 _'He will ask me why I did it._

 _'And?_

 _'I will say I wanted to. Nothing more, nothing less._

 _'Y-you really wanted to dance with me?_

 _The slight blush was all the confirmation she needed, but before she could thank him he had already took a step forth, making her take a step back. Soon enough their twists and their spins came easy to them. With each step forwarded she took a step back. With each twirl he let go her waist before bringing her back once more. The soft glow of the moon illuminated them softly, giving them a look of elegance and beauty. Her white dress sparkled in contrast to his dark suit, and red cape. Implying they were opposites. As they continued to spin they had only the company of the flying fireflies that soon began to swarm them. As one neared Hades, Persephone took her chance to get a better look at his eyes. Hoping to see any resemblance between his father or older brother. As the light flickered upon them she spotted small specks of grey and blue amongst his eyes. Leaving her baffled for just a moment. 'And the thought lingered who did he get his eyes from? As the fireflies began to fly off she caught Hades intense stare. Ignoring it her right arm had hooked itself on his neck soon being followed after by the other. Understanding Hades moved both his hands down to her waist. Looking up at her Hades saw her eyes were twinkling with mirth and love at that moment. Love for what?_ _The dance he supposed. She did say she loved having a good dance partner._

 _Her blush was so endearing that even the cold hearted prince soon found himself smiling at the goddess. Her contagious smile shattering all his hard work at maintaining his look of indifference. As the climax of the song hitted. No words had to be spoken as he lift her up into a spin. Her laugh the sign of her enjoyment of the move._ _Her shrieks of laughter the only thing besides the song he could hear._ _With each spin he did she began to further tighten her hold. Anchoring her form against his. Placing her softly onto the ground. He once more brought her close. Their contrasting eyes locking in place. Slowly leaning forward Persephone placed her forehead against his. Causing the Prince himself to stiffen for a second before relaxing. The harps, and the violins were forgotten at that moment. The song no longer mattered. He knew they would get in trouble, but why worry now. This was a far too precious moment at the time. As they continued to spin they had forgotten at that moment about the shell shocked mother who was finally awakening with her rage, but before she could lash out the song had ended. Signaling the dance was over. Both of them were silently heaving. Lifting his hand Hades gently pushed the pink lock of hair from her face. His hand softly caressing her face as it fell to the side. Her captivated eyes watching him silently. Trying desperately to stop their raging hearts. She believed it was time to depart. Pulling away from Hades she bowed, as he did the same. Both turning around without a glance at the other. Leaving no room for confrontation at the moment. Yet there thoughts were the last thing they heard._

 _'Thank you Hades._

 _'Aa._

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

Blinking I still found myself in within the orientation room. Sasuke was on the floor clutching his head. HIs eyes still shut, and his jaw clenched. _It's your fault. Help him._ Before even realizing it I had already lowered myself down before him. Gently reaching forward to place my hands on either side of his head. As soon as they connected, a bright green light had enveloped the whole room. A quick intake of breath caused me to look, up and see dark obsidian eyes. He looked breathless. How much pain was he in? In a raspy voice he spoke, "What are you doing?"

Slightly tracing his jaw I said, "I-I wanted to help you. I couldn't stand seeing you in pain. I just hand to do something."

Just as I had finished my words the light had began to fade from my hands. With his left he had grabbed my right hand as softly as he could. 'You're a healer.

Gasping I looked up at him. He could speak with his mind? 'I can.

Did you know I was Persephone?

'Yes.

'Then why can I barley remember.

'I don't know much either, but if you can use your powers then I'd say that's a start.

With that he had stood up. Pulling slightly on her hand. Once she was on her feet. He had let go of her and walked away. Earning looks of confusion from not only our roommates, but Kakashi.

* * *

Author's Note: And there is part one. Part two will be up next shortly


	5. First Impressions Part Two

**(First Impressions Part two) Nightmares** :

 **Author's Note:** It was really hard trying to keep Sasuke-will as Sauce. His personality is really challenging to write. Hope you can forgive quote I added, was something I thought fit nicely, though I could not remember who said it.

* * *

Life asked Death,

'Why do they love me but hate you?

Death responded,

'Because you are a beautiful lie, and I the painful truth

* * *

 _You do not remember_

 _who you are_

 _yet you knew my past name,_

 _your fear for my well being_

 _triggered another memory,_

 _the dance was enchanting_

 _yet you did not see the outcome of my decision,_

 _your mother scolded you_

 _but soon forgave you,_

 _my father was furious_

 _and he was merciless,_

 _he questioned me_

 _and when I gave him no answer of satisfaction,_

 _I earned a good beating_

 _and if you were to ask,_

 _I'd lie to you_

 _not because I don't trust you_

 _but because you're my friend,_

 _and it's my job to protect you_

 _not the other way around_

 _when will you learn Persephone_

 _tell me when?_

* * *

 _I loved the dance_

 _it was absolutely amazing,_

 _you were graceful,_

 _and gentle,_

 _something Apollo could not do,_

 _since we first spoke_

 _I found myself gravitating towards you,_

 _I often wondered how you can stand your depressing realm,_

 _yet my curiosity to venture down to your world has never been so great,_

 _I want to see the way you see_

 _I want to understand the God I am older by a couple of months,_

 _I want to protect you from the mocks and jabs my people say your way_

 _but i know for one thing,_

 _you would never let me protect you,_

 _you took a broken arm,_

 _and I the fear of dread_

 _why won't you let me in Hades,_

 _that is all i wish to know._

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

 _Did my pain trigger that memory? That's shocking..I suppose_. _And she used her powers to ease my pain even if it was just for a second._ Folding my arms across my chest I looked up once more. Catching the look of curiosity from Shikamaru I raised an eyebrow in question. When his hands had raised up in surrender, I decide to shift my attention. Looking at Choji he seemed to be oblivious to the whole interaction, all while continuing to munch on his barbecue chips,Shino remained as still as a statue. Neither of them reacted. They were probably each lost in their own world. Yet looks could be deceiving, I don't know anyone personally, but from the information that I had gathered it seemed like they could care less. Now Shikamaru he was an entirely different story. Even though he looked like he didn't care. He would be watching Sakura and I closely from now on. Everyone knew that Persephone and Hades were quite the story.

Glancing towards my left Sakura came into view. She truly was beautiful. Her long, soft pink hair fell to her petite hips, her lips were small yet plump, her face was shaped into that of a heart, her skin was fair, it wasn't too dark nor too light, and her eyes. They were the greenest I had ever seen. Not even the grass owned that color. Growling angrily at myself I looked away from her to keep my thoughts from straying an further than they already had. Instead I glared at the wall. Letting it clear anything from my mind.

After waiting for quite some time the previous group before us began to leave. Each one holding respectfully their own chest. As they passed by Kakashi's voice could be heard, "Remember keeping go down the hall. Once the hallway splits in two you take the right. That is where you will be staying. Decide amongst yourselves which room will be who's. I have already given you guys your cards that give you access to the rest of the school, and remember there are other gods, goddess, and demi gods here. Along with mystical creatures so don't go picking fights. You guys can't defend yourselves yet."

With that being said he turned to us. His right eye crinkling as if he were smiling. Once the door slammed shut behind us. He began to head to the middle of the room. Urging us to follow behind him. Standing in front of the table he seemed to be deciding which one to hand out first. Reaching for the chest with the silver moon, and black frames with the Uchiha Crest on the side he called my name. As I grabbed it he said, "Your powers aren't sealed. Not like everyone else. So please control your temper Sasuke. Right now, you're a danger to everyone else, and here's your card. Don't lose it."

With that he picked up the cherry blossom chest calling for Sakura who smiled bashfully, Shikamaru soon followed. His was the one with clouds, and last but not least Shino had the bug shaped one. "Alright everyone. I have given you all a card that will be serving as your key. Don't lose it alright. It's quite the hassle to get another one. Now get going your stuff is in your complex. You will be taking the left side to get to your respective rooms. And please don't get into a fight over who gets what room. AND NO FIGHTS!"

As soon as he said that he poofed away. Turning around, I pushed against the doors. Everyone following behind me. Sensing Sakura's discomfort I spoke, "How are we deciding who gets what room?"

Sighing Shikamaru said, "We can always flip a coin? Ne?"

Looking at him and then Shino I knew we really wouldn't care about what room we got, but Sakura...she's the only girl in our complex. "Sakura gets to pick her room first."

"No. It's fine. I don't mind."

"Sakura, Sasuke's right. Sasuke, Shino, and I don't really care about where we stay and it would be courtesy of us to let you pick. So don't be a drag."

"Alright, but-"

Looking at the guys I wonder what she was trying to say, "Nani?"

"I wanted to...know if I could decorate the complex. If you don't mind."

"Anything but the color pink." Immediately everyone beg to nod. If someone else were to come into our complex, and see our room decorated with pink fillies, and flowers and whatever girls like we would be thought as pushovers. And that is something Sasuke Uchiha isn't. Yet her voice of disbelief caught my attention.

"B-but.. that my favorite color."

Shaking my head firmly I glanced back. Looking at her I noticed her pouting lips. I couldn't help but groan. That was something girls did often, and I hated it. It always let me wondering if my mother ever did that. _Do I even have a mother? Do I have any siblings? Do they even love me?_ These were the thoughts I absolutely hated. Growling I looked away from her. Instead i focused on a metal door. That was slowly approaching. Once within reach I quickly lifted my ID. Sliding my card a beep of approval could be heard. As they opened to the side. I could hear murmurs of approval coming from behind me. Sakura's voice the loudest amongst us, "Wow, it's beautiful. Shikamaru, Shino do you think it would be okay if I added a little bit of pink?"

Deciding that this, conversation was meaningless I tuned her out as well. Looking at the room. I couldn't help but agree with the others. The room was painted a light baby blue, the carpet was as white as snow. The cabinet that held the plasma television was black, the ceiling fan was gold, and brown, looking into the kitchen it had white tiles, and black cabinets, with golden handles, the fridge was black as well blending beautifully into the room, walking down to where our rooms where. I knew immediately it wouldn't matter who got what room. Ignoring the luggages that were lined up besides each door. I looked at each one thoroughly. They each had a king sized bed, which had two cabinets, a desk for school work, a luxurious bathroom, a walk in closet, and a small patio, yet one was bigger than the others. In each room there sheets where different. One was a dark royal blue, one a blood red crimson, one a light green color , and lastly the other was with black sheets. Looking at the green sheeted bed I knew Sakura would want that one. She was Persephone if this was true at all. Shikamaru might want the one with the blue sheets. And Shino could probably care less. Yelling out their names, there soft footsteps could be heard. Shikamaru's bored voice rang, "See I told you, Sakura. Now what is it Sasuke?''

Looking at him I said, "Sakura goes first then you guys can go ahead. I'll get the one left over."

And just like I predicted Sakura chose the green sheeted bed, Shikamaru the blue one, and shino chose the black one saying something along the lines about his pets liking the color, and I was left with the blood red one. After unpacking everything. I decide to sleep. Hoping for anything, but a horrendous dream.

* * *

 _As soon as I departed from Persephone I found myself ignoring every God who watched me with curious, shocked, sneering eyes, and prying questions. Walking towards my mother. Who said nothing as I stood beside her. Lowering my head I waited. I waited for her to ask me, I knew she had watched, and part of me wondered if she was upset. As for my father I knew he was angry. I could feel his anger, along with my people's. They did not like my action, and as far as I could tell neither did an living dwellers. Softly the voice of my mother rang, "Hades?"_

 _"Yes, mother?"_

 _"Why of all people-did you dance with her?"_

 _Looking up I saw her wide black eyes pleading for me to answer. Hoping and looking for any way to understand. Taking her in I wondered how my mother had ever come to love a man as harsh as my father. Her eyes where always filled with love and understanding, her touch gentle compared to his, and her patience limitless. The black dress she wore covered her figure nicely giving away that not only she was pleasing to the eye but it hide enough to leave curiosity. Her small smile got me once more to look into her eyes as I sighed and looked over as everyone began to once more fall back into place. Laughing, drinking, and dancing once more resuming. Sighing I placed my hand on her shoulder before saying, "She asked me." 'And how could I resist mother? She's like you in a way._

 _"You danced with the daughter of Zeus just by her mere request?"_

 _"Aa."_

 _"She did not have to plead?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Every year, Goddesses throw themselves at you and you do not spare them the time of day. Tell me my son what makes her special?"_

 _Smiling I looked away from her to let my eyes roam all those around us. Spotting her walking away I turned back to my mother and looked her right in the eye when the words left my mouth without a thought. "Because even death, can fall in love with life."_

 _"Hades!"_

 _"Calm down mother, its just a saying."_

 _"I hope to never hear you say that again. Especially when you have upset your father. Now tell me why did you dance with her."_

 _"Its simple actually. I wanted to."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Mother, do not question me. For even you could never understand."_

 _"As you wish my son."_

 _"Tch. Dear foolish little brother."_

* * *

 _As soon as his voice left my mind. I hurriedly ran towards where my mother stood. Her amber eyes narrowed, her fists shaking, her whole being displayed her anger. Lowering my head I waited for her to speak and when she did I found myself straining to hear her, "Persephone, look up at me."_

 _Raising my eyes to hers I found myself flinching at the cold look in her eyes. "Mother, I-"_

 _"WHY!"_

 _Not saying a word I laced my hands together. My vision already blurring. "Tell me! Why did you-"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_

 _Looking back my father came forth. Placing his hands on my shoulders he pushed me behind him. His tall form blocking me from my mothers view. For once he came on time I thought. "It was my idea Demeter."_

 _Gasping I looked at my father. Who looked back only to wink at me and face forward once more. Why is he? "I asked her to. I wanted the people to see we could dance together despite our differences. That the dream of my master and the master before him."_

 _"He could have killed her!"_

 _"He wouldn't. He'd break the treaty if he did."_

 _"Anyone can break the treaty and oath ZEUS!"_

 _"Yet, the boy did not. Now I hope we can drop the subject and move on Demeter."_

 _With that my father turned around patted my head and left. Leaving me with no time to question him. Looking at my mother I saw the distant look in her eyes as she watched him leave. Longing and anger all in one look. Sighing she walked towards me and pulled me to her. "I do not know what you were thinking dear child of mine."_

 _"I'm sorry," I can not say I regret it mother, "I won't do it again," at least not when you are around, "I promise mother," that I will get one more dance just behind closed doors._

* * *

 _As I walked down the paved path that was slowly crumbling underneath my feet. The booming voice of my father could be heard, "Hades! Hades! Get in here! NOW!"_

 _Deciding to take my time I slowly walked off the paved road. Slowly making my way towards his throne. Skeletons, and disease infected rodents ran across the dirt path. Wails of pain, and agony could be heard from the damned souls that were being chained to one another. Looking up I could see the boats of death being filled. There are many levels in the underworld._ _Their was the Purgatory it was an intermediate state_ _after physical death in which those destined for heaven_ _undergo purification, so as to achieve the holiness necessary to enter the joy of heaven. Only those who die in the state of grace but have not in life reached a sufficient level of holiness can be in the Purgatory, and therefore no one in Purgatory will remain forever in that state or go to hell. This is were suffering short everlasting damnation, takes place and is used, in a non-specific sense, to mean any place or condition of suffering_ _or torment, especially one that is temporary. And then there is Limbo the edge of hell. Limbo is a speculative idea about the afterlife_ _condition of those who die in original sin_ _without being assigned to the Hell of the Damned. Limbo is for the lost souls. Who no longer know who they are. They are neither good nor bad._ _The underworld_ _is divided into four distinct parts: Hell of the Damned, the Purgatory, land of the forgotten, and limbo. Now the land of the forgotten was for those who betrayed those they loved the most in the most of cruelest of ways. This was the place for jealous friends, cruel family members, and obsess lovers were forever bound to. They were given opportunities to redeem themselves though it was highly unlikely they would change their ways._ _Yet what the land of the living did not know was the heaven also resigned under the ground. It was not hidden amongst the clouds with the God of the sky. Olympus reigned above many of us yet, Paradise remained with us. The under dwellers. Yet we were not allowed to enter the sacred place unless to check that everything is well. Though that would be worthless. Paradise is a place of timeless harmony. Paradise is associated with the Garden of Eden, that is, the perfect state of the world_ _prior to the fall from grace, and the perfect state that will be restored in the World to Come. In paradise there is only peace, prosperity, and happiness. Paradise is a place of contentment, a land of luxury and idleness. Paradise is often described as a higher place, the holiest place, in contrast to this world, or underworlds_ _such as Hell. Paradise is imagined as an abode of the virtuous dead. And it couldn't be more true. Heaven_ _is a paradisiacal relief. The otherworld_ _is Aarau, the reed-fields of ideal hunting and fishing grounds where the dead lived after judgment. Along with that we watched over the Elysian fields. The Elysian Fields was a paradisiacal land of plenty where the heroic and righteous dead hoped to spend eternity. This beautiful field rivaled that of Persephone's own. Except unlike her's angels sang and played harps near the ponds. The Under Realm was truly complex. Yet any land living soul would not comprehend._

 _Deciding I had avoided my father long enough over my musing I passed through his throne doors. Bowing low before him I waited for him to tell me to rise. Hearing nothing, I remained where I bowed. My form was vulnerable right now, and he knew that. As he slowly got up from his throne I knew accusations would start. Slowly he began to circle me, his steps firm and strong, his eyes were like that of vipers, his eyes unwavering they were calculating my every move, his tense shoulders resembled that of a caged tigers. He was ready to pounce. When he wanted information. He would get it by all means. Slowly his angered scowl morphed into that of a toothy grin. In his deep commanding voice he spoke, "Now Hades, I am highly disappointed with you. What would your great grandfather Cronus think?"_

 _My grandfather Cronus had this unbelievable amount of curiosity when it came to me. He was always patient, always giving me excuses when my father questioned, but as of now he has yet to show himself._

 _Keeping to silence my head stayed low to the ground, "Don't you have anything to say? You broke our people's rule. You knew it was forbidden to dance with any dweller of the land of the living. You even had the guts to do the sacred dance of the lovers with her. Care to tell me why? I hardly recall you interacting with her without my knowledge, unless you have betrayed your people. Tell me Hades, where does your alligence lie?"_

 _As his words hung in the air. I recalled her excited face. Her wide bright green eyes, her soft parted lips, her joyous laughter, it brought a small smile to my face. Exhaling softly, I began to count. Hoping this would all end soon._

 _1..._

 _2..._ _Haha.._

 _3..H-Hades.._

 _4..Hades! Don't ignore me.._

 _5..'You're worse than Apollo.._

 _6...such a whiner_

 _7.. 'Dance with me.._

 _8...Hades..._

 _9...You said you would.._

 _10.. 'Hades!_

 _11..annoying goddess_

 _12..it's forbidden for a under dweller to dance with a living dweller_

 _13..I_ _was right you're such a great dancer!_

 _14..'You aren't so bad yourself Goddess_

 _15..'We have to dance again_

 _16.. of course Goddess_

 _17.. Promise?_

 _18..Tch.._

 _19..'Thank you, Hades.._

 _20...you have no idea how happy you have made me_

 _Gasping, from my father's blow. I clutched my stomach. Looking up, I received a kick to the face. "You insolent child! Why don't you speak!"_

 _Panting, I pushed myself up, my eyes narrowed, my face flushed, "Y-y-you told me never to speak, unless given the command to. I don't recall hearing you say the word speak. A-and you claim I dishonored my people, by betraying our people by dancing with the goddess of spring. Why would I? I danced with her because Zeus said, she was to choose her dance partner, and we did not know any other dance. This was the only interaction I've had with the girl. T-this was a festival concerning our treaty between one another, and you all acted IGNORANT! YOU ESPECIALLY! YOU ALL ACTED LIKE FOOLS. All with your gaping jaws, you all stared at us wide-eyed neglecting the fact. That during the festival, contact with the other realm dwellers is allowed. Yes! I did do the sacred dance with her, but she means nothing! Now tell me father...how did I betray my people!? Or better yet what would Cronus think?"_

 _My father's raging form was all the answer I needed. Standing up and putting distance between us, his booming voice shook the room, "Silence! This is why Thanatos is a much suited ruler!"_

 _Thanatos? Everything always involved Thanatos. Why? What makes him better?_

 _With a roar fire shot out of his hands. Jumping back, my back touched the wall. Her soft melodic voice ringing over that of my father's, just like before. Jut like when I had been counting. Her voice was comforting it was my only distraction as a small part of the memory began to play. 'Hades why are you so distant? Are you always alone?_

' _You can never trust anyone Persephone. No one._

' _I trust you, Hades._

' _Why is that?_

' _Why not. Your different, but not that different._

' _Hn. So are you princess._

' _Princess?_

' _Hn. Your mother certainly treats you like one._

' _Fine then, that means you're my prince..so I will trust you with my life anytime, because where the same._

' _Aa._

 _Avoiding his flames, I began to flicker throughout the room. The ground beneath me began to crumble, as the earth shot up into the room obeying my fathers every command. Green roots began to hold onto my legs. Restricting all movement. I could hear the voice of my mother on the other side of the door. Her fists pounded on the heavy door, giving me the impression she had no clue what my father was up to. As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't fight back. It would be seen as treason. As my thoughts drifted my father, had already taken advantage. Gasping, and screaming in pain. Fire began to engulf me. Air was no longer allowed, it was being constricted from my lungs, this brought tears to my eyes, sweat now drenched my face, my nicely fit clothes clung to my form. As the temperature of his flames increased._ _My breathing was uneven. Black spots were now taking over my sight. Holding my head. I began to feel nauseated. Falling limply onto the cold tiled floor of my father's throne room. The roots fell by my rigid form. I knew he would punish me before my mother even had the chance to intervene. Trying desperately to see my father, I closed my eyes in irritation._ ' _Weak! You will always be weak! Why can't you be like Thanatos?!_

 _Ignoring the memory of my father's verbal abuse, I began to focus on the other living form outside of the room. That was slowly enclosing around me. All I could hear was the pleas of my mother. Her voice was desperate. It was unlike any other time she had come to my rescue. Her voice calling my name was the last thing I heard, as black consumed me. Softly whispering my mother's name. I fell into the deep depths of my nightmare._

 _Blinking I swallowed the metallic taste in my mouth. Slightly wincing at the emptiness my stomach felt at the moment. Ignoring the cries of hunger. I began to focus on my surroundings. I was no longer in my father's throne room, I was in..my great grandfather's torture room. Trying to push myself up a wail of pain escaped my chapped lips. Falling limply to the ground. I tried to even my breathing slightly swearing at my father for his resentment towards me. Deciding to get a better picture of what was going on. I let my mind clear._

 _Feeling the cold metal of the chains binding me to the ground.. I began to twist, and squirm. Digging my hands into the wet moist ground, beneath me. As I let my nails sink further into the dead soil. Slowly I began to push and pull against my restraints. Not seeing any results my movements soon became frantic. With each pull I knew I was only damaging myself further, but the thought of what he would do next. Was something quite unsettling. With each pull the chains tightened and dug further into my already burnt, and crispy flesh. My blood slowly began to ooze from my sensitive skin. Halting my movement I began to watch the droplets of my damned blood spill onto the already tainted soil. Slowly they began to mix. The color slightly stuck out, but no one would notice unless they knew. Sighing, I let my head land on the ground. I knew he would be pleased. This is what he wanted. He wanted to break me, and he was succeeding. It hurt to think, it hurt to move. It even hurt to breathe, and that was essential. My ribs were cracked, my hands were bind to the earth, my dominant leg was broken, one of my eyes was swollen, giving me only half of something to work with and I was parched. Who knows how long I had been here. Yet this was nothing. Closing my only good eye I knew that if I looked up. I would see the bloody red eyes of my father. He was waiting for our gazes to lock he wanted me to see what he saw at the festival. Yet I knew he would change it. He would make Persephone the diabolical one. He would use her to hurt me, he would use any living dweller in his genjutsu to unsettle me. He would even use mother. His laughter was truly sinister, his voice soon got soft, "You really are a damn stubborn boy. I hate and love you. Yet you try to please me. You try so hard. I don't see why. I loved you once, you know, but I lost that feeling. You've made me question everything. I have forgotten how it is to love my youngest child, and you know it isn't something I miss."_

 _With that he began to whip my flesh. Grinding my teeth together. I felt each pull the hooks made with the contact of my skin. I felt each tear. Each snap caused me to tense further, and further as each pull soon followed after. My warm blood soon began to coat my entire form. I could hear the cries of the dead wanting to assist me yet I know I could not raise a hand against my father. Listening to their cries I wondered how it shocking that only the dead seemed to care. I was not king yet, and I never would be. Unless they died, or he let me. When the hooks no longer sank into my skin, I was at ease until I felt the heavy hit of a club landing at the base of my back. Each one was headed towards vital spots. Trying my best to protect myself I said, "Is this really how the King of the Dead wins?"_

 _His assault stopped. He was panting, yet he did not make a move to speak so I did, "You claim I am unloyal, yet you have no proof of my association with the girl, beyond that of the dance. I do not see any reason for you to punish me. Who knew the strong ruler of the Under Realm could fall so low beyond his stool of perfection. How pathetic...now I can only ask myself...is what would my dear great grand father think?"_

 _As soon as those words had left my mouth. I felt his iron grip on my throat. Rising me to his eye level he told me to leave. Dropping me to the ground the chains soon gave away. Leaning against the wall I watched my father as he stood there a look of ponder taking over. Standing up as straight as I could I walked. As soon as I passed the doors. I poofed away. Landing into the soft red petals of the Aloe. Hearing a small gasp I felt small slim fingers begin to roam my body. My arm shot out in alarm before I could stop myself. Grasping her small hands in a death grip I said, "Don't."_

 _Ignoring me she gently cradled my head. Her hands pushing away my bangs. Gently settling my head in her lap, she began to sing:_

 _Day to night, dark to light_

 _Falls the sands of time_

 _Let the years like the gears_

 _of a clock unwind_

 _in your mind walk through time_

 _back to better days_

 _Memories, like a dream,_

 _wash your tears away_

 _like a star in the sky darkness can't reach you_

 _light the night, joy is light 'till, the new dawn_

 _Cast away your old face_

 _full of gloom and spite_

 _With this mask I will ask_

 _to borrow your light_

 _As her voice softly touched the last note. I found myself feeling much better. Looking at myself I saw all the scars I had earned this day were gone. Looking at her in bewilderment I was not ready for the tears falling down from her eyes. Her words were muffled as she placed her face in the crook of my neck. Her grip was tight. The Aloe's covered us up nicely from prying eyes. Leaving me wondering how they grew so fast. Telling her I could not understand her she pulled away. Her words rang loud, and clear this time. Her voice was pleading, yet firm, "You better not die Hades. Never. You hear me you must never die. Not until you sing me a song. You can't leave me."_

 _Growling at the pink haired women, I said, "That will never happen Persephone. I sing for no one."_

 _Her soft smile stunned me for a second, yet it were her words that shocked me down to the core. She truly was a special girl, "Exactly. That means you can never die."_

 _Turning my head away I thought, I will sing you a song Persephone. That I promise. Maybe not now, but in a couple thousand years. I will._

* * *

Gasping I shot up from my bed. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck. My skin had goosebumps running all over my form. Blinking a couple of times I told myself it didn't happen. At least not at the moment. _It isn't real. It's all a test they want to see if they can unsettle you_. _Your parents died. They aren't alive_. _You're all alone._ With that I began to let my own eyes run over my form. Looking for anything that would have been any proof to the assault I had just witnessed. Yet my eyes stopped just where my heart rested. My skin there was scarred. It always had been. Yet no recollection of when I got it was in any of my memories. They say it happened the day my parents died. Yet that day seems to remain hidden as well. As I let my hands run over the scarred skin. I knew I could never let anyone see. So within a blink of an eye it disappeared. Maybe being Hades wasn't so bad. _Unless they know I have yet to find out about my full potential._

Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed I heaved myself up. My footing was off. Trying desperately to calm myself I slowly began to pace my room. Those wretched dreams were really getting on my nerves. Everything was getting complicated. I knew these dreams were really going to start to get intense. _But my own father beat me. Why? Why me? If it even is me. Yet that me didn't find it surprising it was as if he..i was use to it._ As my hands raked through my hair. I decided I should probably get a drink, and check up on Sakura. _Why? If we are who they say we are it would be best to keep an eye on her. Our relationship is...quite um..complex. We have yet to find out if we truly are as the myths say._

I soon found myself leaving my room. A glass of water sure seemed good at the moment. With my voice of reason speaking out in contrast to that of my more realistic side. As soon as the glass was in my hand. I began to drown myself with the flavorless liquid. Hoping to calm my jittery nerves. As I began to head towards my room once more the soft whimpers of fear stopped me just as I turned the knob. Sighing I began to head towards the room adjacent towards mine. Holding the handle in a death grip. My knuckles had gone white with the force of my anger. _She is the reason we were beat. No, she wasn't._ Opening it softly I began to debate whether she was worth my time or not. ' _I trust you, Hades._

As soon as I opened the door the sight before me hurt me. Squirming, and whimpering in her bed was Sakura. Walking forth I lowered myself down to the level of her bed. Extending my hand I wiped away the offending tears that were cascading down her angelic face. Her words from her past self ringing through my ears, " _You better not die Hades. Never. You hear me you must never die. Not until you sing me a song. You can't leave me."_

Well, it seems like your request will be granted goddess. You will get your song. In a soft, yet deep voice I began:

Bear up my

ancient lullaby

may sweet dreams

find your head

tonight

close your eyes

Neath the velvet skies

'Till we meet again

In sorrow hope

takes flight

Darkness brings

candlelight

Think of me

when i'm out of sight…

ease your soul

Of your endless path,

Cradled safe and sound o'er

the earth

On star gleams

whispers on the breeze

"Dream your fears away"

Sleep, twinkle of my eye

Hold close this lullaby

Know that I'm

always by your side

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: The song she sings is from Zelda. It's the song of healing.**_

 _ **The song Sasuke sings is also from Zelda. It's Zelda's lullaby. I'm sorry if it's weird so far. There's a reason that they sang.(One from the past, and one from the present) Can you figure it out? Sasuke will be mean and moody in the next chapter so please don't be mad at him.**_


	6. Other side of Hades

_**The Other Side of Hades**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Okay, so I will be giving you a little bit of Sakura's Perspective in this one, but it will all be seen from Sasuke's view, but if you want it to be heard from Sakura's just let me know. Warning Sasuke is violent in this chapter.**_

* * *

 _They say Apollo is the God_

 _of light, and music_

 _they say his voice is one that enchants you,_

 _yet you the God of the dead_

 _have quite the lovely voice,_

 _you eased my fears with just one vowel,_

 _you sang a lullaby I knew not of_

 _yet for some reason_

 _it sounded forbidden,_

 _I want to ask you_

 _yet why ruin the moment,_

 _as long as I can hear it again_

 _its origin will not matter,_

 _do not close your ears Hades_

 _for you have opened mine along with my eyes_

 _and you are not_

 _who you say you are_

* * *

 _My dream brought me to you_

 _yet you do not know of it,_

 _the song you sang to me was one of healing_

 _the song I sang to you was,_

 _one of a lover_

 _the song was meant for comfort_

 _between a man and his wife_

 _This say I'm a king_

 _so does that make you my queen?_

 _the God of the dead_

 _with the Goddess of life_

 _quite ironic in all reality_

 _my feelings for you are quite a mess,_

 _part of me hates you_

 _and part of me...tolerates you_

 _so if I had to choose_

 _I'd choose hate_

 _instead of..love_

 _it's what I'm good at_

 _so forgive me, my dear Persephone,_

 _I am the God of the Dead_

 _and this is who I am_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

With a moan, I turned over in my bed. Bringing up the light green sheets up to my face. The sound of a singing Sasuke came back into view. At night, I had been having a nightmare when suddenly a soft yet deep voice was all I could hear. Wanting to see who had come to my rescue. I found myself surprised yet awfully thankful for some unknown reason. Despite trying to stay awake. I found myself soon enough falling back to slumber. I couldn't thank him at the time. Now as I stared at the wall..the thought of seeing him brought a flush to cross my cheeks. Maybe I could get him to talk to me. Just maybe. It's about time I got ready anyway.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

As I was leaving my room. I let my thoughts wander. ' _What I did last night was unacceptable. I can't get close to anyone especially, Sakura. This has to be a test. It just has to be. Every single one of us has something they like. An unknown ability we may have used in front of one of their men. I have to watch everyone. I have to know them like a second layer of my own flesh. I need to know their strengths and their weakness..I need to destroy them before they can destroy me. Now all I have to do is find out what they are. Without anyone even knowing._ _Not even Kakashi can know_. As I walked down the hall. I ignored Shikamaru, Shino, and Sakura who were all eating in the kitchen as I passed. Sakura's voice falling on deaf ears. As I left their sight. Shikamaru's voice told her not to pursue me while I was upset. Shino remained silent. Throughout the whole conversation. Yet the sound of her protest was plainly clear, as her chair screeched back with a small amount of force. She was quite stubborn when she wanted to be. Thinking about her was wrong. Yet my thoughts often wondered about who she was.

Her likes and her dislikes were often on my mind. I wondered who she was exactly. I wanted to know if she was ever easily angered. Part of me wanted to get to know her yet the "devil's advocate" as Naruto called it. Disagreed with my childish curiosity profoundly. It often reasoned that if we were who they say we are. That the myths were true. Persephone and Hades did not get along, and it will only complicate our relationship even more. Deciding, between the stairs and the elevator. I easily I skipped the elevator that was where she would be heading if she didn't figure it out there was a flight of stairs around the corner right away. After closing the door behind me. The soft sound of a ding confirmed my thoughts. Yet I soon heard the soft steps of her chasing after me. Scowling I wondered if she happened to convince one of our roommates to help her. Pushing that aside, I continued with slow and steady steps as I descended the stairs. The voices of others, along with obnoxious laughter reaching my ears. It was about time I explored this school of the Children of the Gods. ' _I need to know just who I'm dealing with. Even if it means risking her._

Roaming the hallways seemed endless. No one was out and about. School technically didn't start until tomorrow that could be the reason. Yet a part of me was bothered. We were new. Yet no one from my grade seemed to be taking the caution of getting to know their environment, and the voices of before just seemed to disappear once my foot connected with the last step. It was as if they knew who I was. _Were they that afraid of Hades?_ With that thought Kakashi's words rang throughout my mind from the previous day, ' _Your powers aren't sealed. Not like everyone else. So please control your temper Sasuke. Right now you're a danger to everyone else.'_

What does he mean by that? I don't even know what they are? Are they triggered by emotions? Perhaps. Deciding to use my unknown ability I had changed my black coal eyes to their red counter ones. _Perhaps this is my power_. With these eyes, I would remember every single room and their subjects with ease. I would have no reason for a map. Which greatly satisfied me. Yet this would have to remain a secret. No one can know what they are, but what are they anyway. _Sharingan._

Sharingan? Stopping I looked around the hall. Letting my bangs cover my scarlet eyes. Frowning I continued on. Until the presence of someone behind me came too close for comfort. I let my red eyes disappear in a flash. Turning around with an indifferent face. A pale boy with long brown hair and white eyes came into view. His eyes sure did stand out. _What were its power?_ Yet before I could think of any hypothesis of their ability. In a deep commanding voice, he said, "Who are you?"

Scoffing at him, I let my body relax. ' _He believes he is strong. Arrogant._ Smirking at him I said, "You know it's rude to ask someone their name when you fail to introduce yourself first."

Watching in satisfaction as his eyes narrowed, and his body became taunt. I turned around. Ignoring the boy entirely. With my back towards him, I began to take my leave. I made sure my posture was relaxed, yet I did not let my guard down. As I reached the end of the hall. A boy entirely in green spandex and bowl shaped hair came into view. His black eyes, wide with determination. In a boyish tone, he said, "Neji-san what the young boy says is true, you failed to introduce yourself, but do not worry. I will make friends with the boy."

With wide eyes that seemed to sparkle at the moment, he said while sticking out his right thumb and winking, "Hello fellow youthful student. My name is Rock Lee! Who are you?"

 _Idiot._ Rolling my eyes, I continued to walk down the hall. I could hear Neji growl and curse at me while Lee ran desperately behind me. Looking up, a girl with two buns was slowly walking in my direction. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, her cheeks flushed, her form was slightly tense. She was unease. About what I do not know. Slowly she let her right-hand tangle in her hair, as she slowly bite her lip all while batting her eyes. Causing me, in turn, to raise my eyebrow in her direction. Noticing my look. Her blush increased. Sighing I turned away from her. Heading once more in the direction I had come from. Ignoring the looks of surprise from the two boys. I continued on. My anger raging silently. _Kill them._

Ignoring the voice I kept looking towards the front doors, I had come from. Only to end up catching a flash of pink hair. _Sakura._ Taking a glance back, I had failed to notice a blur, head towards my direction at full speed. By the time, I had felt the arms encircling me. I ended up falling on my back when I was tackled to the ground. Gasping. I pushed whoever was on top of me. Hearing a yelp. I looked up to find a flustered Sakura sprawled on the ground. Ignoring her I began to stand to take my leave. Yet the feeling of her small hands gripping my wrists caused me to stop. _Tear her arm off!_

 _No don't._

 _Push her!_

 _Don't harm her._

 _Do not take this from a living child!_

 _Wait, let her speak. She has done nothing wrong._

Grabbing my head, I let my thoughts gather. Part of me told me to yank my arm back while the other said to hear her out. Her voice was soft, and laced with concern, "Sasuke wait. What's wrong?"

Her concern for me brought a crack on the dam that held my anger. Growling at her, I yanked my hand away. Whirling around to glare at her. I let my arms shake at my sides. Causing her, in turn, to back away from me. Taking a step forward, a hand landed on my shoulder causing me to turn. Halfway around Lee's fist came into contact with my face. Staggering slightly, I composed myself, before grasping the boy by the neck. Cutting off any airways as my other hand raised to cover his nose. Raising him up I heard Sakura yell out in protest. Glaring at him. I realized I was killing him, yet the emotion I was feeling was not one of regret but one of pleasure. Slamming him into the lockers. I only tightened my hold. Which resulted in small cracks ringing through the hall. I loved the sound of his bones cracking. _He deserves it. Harder. You did nothing wrong. Self-defense._ Squeezing his air pipe one more time I brought him toward me to slam his head against my own. Resulting with his nose breaking. Smiling wickedly in pleasure, I sighed in disappointment. _I can't kill him. That would be quite a mess._

 _Does it matter?_ Letting go of the boy, I swung my leg out connecting it with his head. When the sound of a crack rang through the air once more. I heard the other two of his comrades rush to his still flying form all while shouting out words of concern, and profanities towards me. As soon as he landed in a heaping pile on the floor with a groan. I let my eyes look over his form. His left arm was bent at an awkward angle. Blood ran down his face, as he grasped his left arm with his right gently. It was definitely broken. Growling, I spat, "If you ever try to strike me again, be prepared for a broken spine."

With that, I left. Ignoring the whispers behind me. Yet when small hands grasped me once again, instead of waiting for her to speak I lashed out. _Not this time._ The force in my arm knocked her back. The sound of a collision with the lockers against flesh. Brought so much attention in such a short time. As footsteps began to pound on the cold tile floor. The sound of her whimpers angered me even more. _Why?! She did not deserve it!_

Resulting in me to huff out in anger. Trying to reason with myself seemed futile at the moment because I was the one who prided himself on his control of emotions snapped in a second. Instead of apologizing like I should have I shouted, "Leave me alone!"

My eyes were no longer black, but they were once again their bloody red color. I knew the commas were spinning rapidly when her whimpers stopped. It was a good thing no one else could see me. With all the commotion behind us. Yet instead of being fascinated like her past self-was, she began to cower back. Her eyes were wide, they had begun to dilate. Her trembling form, slowly began to calm, yet her voice uneven proved she was still frightened, "What-what is that? What are you? Why Sasuke? Why? What's wrong with you?!"

Laughing at her I said, "Why? Nothing's wrong with me. I'm Hades, Sakura. Hades doesn't love, he doesn't protect. He kills, and destroys everything he sees in sight. What I did last night was a mistake. So just forget about it. This is who I am, and no one can change me. Not even you. Now leave me alone!"

With that, I left in a blur. The pounding of my heart was all the confirmation I needed. I enjoyed feeling the life drain from the boy's eyes as he stared at me in fear. Yet pain constricted my heart when I thought about me pushing Sakura back came to mind. As I left the building I began to head toward the gardens. Completely ignoring the name of the garden as my feet pounded into the uneven soil. Instead, I began to look at the flowers. My eyes instantly caught sight of irises, daffodils, daisies, freesias, cherry blossoms and gerbera blossoms. Stopping at the pink colored blooms I sighed. _I went overboard didn't I Sakura?_ Hearing no answer, I let the bloom I had been tracing go. Looking towards the gate, the words 'Demeter's Garden caused me to scowl. Demeter is Persephone's mother. _Demeter's is not here. True but I find comfort here, and that is something I do not deserve. She would have had my head. I should take my leave. It would be for the best._

"Well, well, well. Look here Zaku, Dosu it seems like the King of the Dead finds peace while in the gardens of his lover. Demeter's would most likely not approve."

"It seems like you are right Kin, it seems like the boy truly loves the girl. It quite unfortunate that he caused her to hate him with his violent behavior. Shouldn't we punish him for the Goddess of agriculture?"

"Hai."

Looking up, students with the sound symbol came into view. Two males, and one girl. The girl was the one ahead of the two males. She was smiling wickedly at me. She slowly brought out a kunai, while the other two began to make seals. _Kill them. They mock you._ Smiling I felt an urge to let go, and that's exactly what I did. In a couple of minutes. All three laid sprawled on the ground with slashes and burn marks taking place on their once flawless skin. As their blood dripped on the ground. I slowly grabbed the blade that laid beside the girl. With a small tug, I lifted the blade to inspect its form. Spinning it in my hold I raised it before piercing it through her chest.

"You planned to kill me. Now tell me Kin, how does it feel to die by the blade you planned to use against me?" Her small cry only encouraged me to push further, and further into her. ' _Hades don't._

Hearing that, I decided to stop. That voice was familiar, yet something in her tone was different. Frowning slightly, I looked toward the cherry blooms. That shined beautifully in the daylight sun. The voice once again spoke, yet this, time it wasn't about what I had done. Instead, it sounded like one of a warning. Slightly frightening me. _May the odds be forever in your favor Hades. Be careful._

Pulling out the sword with a huff I thought, _Sakura. Where are you? I have to find you. I have to make things right. I promised to protect you, not hurt you. Even if that promise was made thousands of years ago. I will keep my word. I won't lay a hand on you again. Not now, and not ever._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Okay, hope he wasn't to mean. It's kinda hard trying to write him like he is. (My writing style is kind of weird honestly) And yes I know the chapter is short. I will be making the other one longer. Some songs will be in the next chapter, but it will be good. I promise The next few chapters after that won't have any songs. As far as I know. Instead, more characters will be included.


	7. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hope the songs don't suck. I tried writing it all by myself. I may or may not be changing them later on. I will be rereading them. If you have any ideas about how I should fix them. Please let me know. I can't write music to save my life.**_

* * *

Hades,

I thought I knew you,

yet your anger

showed me you are who they say you are,

Yet part of me disagrees,

I believe we can still make amends

but part of me is afraid,

afraid of the anger that lays behind your coal black eyes

those bloody red eyes of yours,

showed so much anger

so much hatred,

but for some odd reason

I find myself believing that love is there as well

and if I have to

I will be the one to open your heart

for you have stolen mine

* * *

Those endless eyes of yours

looked at me in fear

part of me enjoyed the pain I inflicted,

but it was not your pain

but the boys I was giving with such brute force,

so when I turned against you

and placed my hand on your very being

part of me died.

I hated myself for touching you,

I want to ask for your forgiveness,

but my fear of your rejection lays behind my conflicting thoughts

will you forgive me Persephone?

I truly didn't mean it

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

In a blur, he was gone. My back hurt, but that was not where most of my pain was. Clenching my shirt, that was the barrier between my heart and his offending hand. I began to sob. _How could I call him a monster?_ That's how they see him. That's what they tell him. If you tell anyone something like that they'll be the monster many portray them to be.

I guess the saying is true 'Monsters are real, ghosts are too, they live inside us, and sometimes they win.

It seems like my monster certainly did win. It was no longer hiding under my bed but inside my head. I turned him away from me so fast. Of course, I knew he was upset for going so soft on me, but intervening like I did. It made it seem like I blamed him for the whole ordeal. I don't even know what was happening, but the boy hit him, and all he did was defend himself. And all I did was stand there and protest. I defended his enemy. How could I defend his enemy?!

' _I'm his wife._

 _Or I use to be._

 _Still it doesn't excuse my behavior._

 _His enemies are my enemies._ I'm a terrible person. Please don't hate me Ha-Sasuke. I know it's all confusing. But I won't leave you to defend yourself. We'll defend each other.

 _Do not cry Persephone._

 _Sing,_

 _Persephone, sing instead._

Deciding to heed the voice that was softly echoing in my head. I began to sing, a song my foster mother Mebuki sang to me as a child:

 _I had a dream,_

 _while I was under the stars_

 _and in that dream, you were there,_

 _you were no longer a boy_ _but a God_

 _Yet the god you were was the one of death,_

 _and in your hand, you held a skull,_

 _and in a quiet voice, you spoke my name,_

 _just as the scene changed_

 _we were no longer in the depths of hell,_

 _but under the starlight night_

 _where I often saw you_

 _and in your arms, you held me close_

 _softly singing a lullaby_

 _they said you were dangerous and forbidden to see_

 _but how could I ignore the god of death_

 _when he was at my doorstep_

 _so, for now, I'll pretend,_

 _I'll pretend you do not exist while out in the daylight sun,_

 _instead, I'll say I do not know you,_

 _that you are a mere myth,_

 _but once night falls_

 _well dance once again under the starlight night_

 _all while being just the two of us_

 _with your lullaby_

After singing the last vowel. My eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking around me. I realized I had been strolling around the campus. Without any notice at all. Sighing, I left through the side doors. Walking on the paved sidewalk small blooms seemed to pop out of nowhere. They each looked like they were leading to the golden gates of a garden. Looking up the words Demeter's Garden twinkled softly with the lowering sun. Heading towards my "mother's" garden. I let an image of Sasuke come to mind. His narrowed scarlet eyes, his sneer, his rigid body. _Sasuke, where are you?_

With that thought, a memory soon took place of reality...

* * *

 _The luscious green leaves that use to hang on the sturdy bark tree now took the bright colors of gold, orange, and brown. Some leaves began to fall giving a small crisp with each impact as they settled onto the ground, Some leaves were forbidden to touch the ground as some leaves began to fly off with the small gentle wind. The blooms were slowly losing their beautiful color. Petals began to fall off. Some were already breaking while some just swiveled up in place. The same blonde woman from before came once again into view. Her look was a defeated one. In a weary voice, she asked, "Persephone, sweetheart where are you going?"_

 _Without even sparing her mother a glance. The pink haired youth replied, "I'm going to my garden mothe , before I leave."_

 _Walking behind her with her arm extended she whispered,"Why don't you spend time with me my little blossom?''_

 _Sighing the girl stopped. Looking up at the sky. She said sadly stated, "Mother, you do not like Hades."_

 _In anger, her mother said, "Of course I don't he takes you away from me."_

 _Defensively she said, "I left with him, mother."_

 _For a moment no one said anything. Demeter broke the silence when her voice of disbelief ringing through the air, "What?"_

 _Finally turning to look at her mother she said, "I left with him, mother. We have been meeting each other for days, weeks, months, and-and I just suddenly found myself falling in love with him. Aphrodite knew I was in love, but I would not let her touch me for fear of her letting you know….he's kind, and loving. I won't tell you everything mother, but I knew what those fruits seeds of the dead would do. So I ate it."_

 _With tears streaking down her face Demeter looked at her only child with disbelief. Shouting she said, "Persephone all I ever did was love you! I took care of you, I never let you leave our, our realm, our land! So no one could harm you! How could you have met him? You danced with him once, but that gives you no reason to love him! Is he blackmailing you?! Threatening you?"_

Smiling at her mother, she whispered, " _I met him through Apollo. He lets me play in his games with Apollo, he took me out for walks, he gave me a ride in his chariot, he raced against me even though he had the disadvantage, he danced with me when I requested it, he protected me when you couldn't, and he lets me do as I please. Hades is a wonderful God, mother. He, he's not what many make him to be. I need to be with him. That's why I ate the seeds. And you can't stop me! You can't! I won't let you! My memories are mine, and mine alone. I am his, and he is mine. We are star-crossed lovers. He is death and me, life. His touch is destruction and terror while mine is mercy, and bliss. We are opposites. I'm light and he is darkness. Without one another we can not function. It won't matter if you erase our memories! Our love for each other is so strong. Not even the mighty Zeus himself could separate us, and if you do. If you even manage to like I know you have been planning. We will always find each other! We always do! Now leave me."_

 _With that the young goddess. Left behind her shocked mother. Crying Persephone began to recall of their memories. 'Oh, Hades. They plan to separate us. Maybe it is wise to lock our memories away with those seals you recommended. It would ensure our love and our memories will be safe, but with a cost nonetheless. Recalling his words Persephone closed her eyes,_ ' _Persephone, I have been searching for an answer to our prayer. The old goddess Chiyo that resigns on my realm has found a seal. A seal that could protect not only our memories, and love but our heart, yet there is a price. Chiyo says that they plan to erase the young Gods memories of each other soon. They plan to send us to earth. Our abilities will be locked, and our memories will be forgotten, but they will slowly return, but ours. Will have large gaps. This is where our seal comes in if you wish it too. That is. Our memories will seem lost, but they will remain well hidden in the depths of our mind. On earth we will end up finding each other and as our relationship progress so will our memories. They will return. The seal will leave behind a hidden mark on each user. So what is your decision Persephone?_

 _Silently she opened her eyes. Letting her power flow through her body, and silently her connection with Hades was connected. ' Yes, Hades. My answer is a yes. When do we do it?_

' _Now. Lift your hand, and repeat these words with me._

 _'Just one kiss on my lips was all it took to seal our fate,_

 _just one look in your eyes seemed to stop time,_

 _just one touch of your hands made me falter,_

 _and just one of your smiles left me breathless,_

 _and just a word, from your mouth, left me certain that this was meant to be._

 _Yet our love for each other was forbidden._

 _It was between a boy and a girl._

 _Of two different worlds._

 _Yet our entwined hearts were for each other._

 _So let them believe their chains have succeeded._

 _Let them believe that our love has died._

 _Let them believe they have won but in a thousand years._

 _Our love will rekindle, and then we can show them that with just one look, one touch, and one kiss our love remained true.'_

 _As her words softly echoed in sync with his a soft green light began to glow brightly on her forehead. As soon as the light died a purple diamond was left in place. Then without any hesitation the young goddess began to sing a song that only Hades could hear:_

I'll sorry I believed

those untrue lies,

I cursed and spat at you

while I remained at your side,

in those December days

I only saw them as a horrifying nightmare,

but now they are a treasured memory,

now as I see you

drifting away,

I can't help but ask for you to stay,

to beg the clock to rewind,

Time

yet when you ignore my words

I know you have every right

I saw you as a monster

and that's what I called you,

so that's what you became,

but how can I say

you are who they say,

when you still remain a mystery,

you never laid a hand on me,

you never ordered me around like my unforgiving mother,

who plagued my mind with thoughts of you

as a terrifying God to be reckoned with,

so I ask you once more my dear Hades

will you forgive me,

you are not a monster,

this is not who you are

these are my nightmares

that my prejudice mother gave me

so forgive me once more

for I am the one who has become what she feared to see

 _'Hades I love you._

 _'I love you as well Persephone_

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I had been tirelessly searching the campus. Yet no sign of Sakura was found. I asked Shikamaru who said he understood why I reacted the way I did, but he told me I should know her far better than anyone else would. Based on the tales of the two. So he left me alone. Shino was definitely not an option, Naruto tried, to beat me yet was thrown aside effortlessly, Kiba, Ino, and Choji had remained quiet throughout the whole situation. Leaving me alone just like before. I dared not to walk in the halls any longer than I should. Kakashi, after all, had told us not to get into any fights, and I had in less than an hour of leaving my quarters. As I began to once again walk around the campus perimeter the words, _Demeter's Garden._ Rang in my head. Of course. She was the Goddess of spring. She would enjoy being out in the open.

As I ran off, the paved sidewalk, the small bumps in the earth did nothing to waver my step. Slowly I began to ease my pace. Nearing the golden gates of Demeter's garden. Soft, bright pink hair was easily spotted in all the dark green. Opening the gate slowly, I began to walk forward. My pace somewhat hesitant. Pushing the thoughts of rejection aside, I walked towards the girl who often stole my mind.

She was slowly letting her finger touch the light blue waters of the lake in a circular motion. Small Koi fish swam up to take her finger, yet as soon as they were but millimeters away she would pull her hand up. Watching as the fish retreated back to the depths of the lake. Before once again letting her small finger fall in the blue liquid. Soon enough another fish took its place. Each one desperately trying to catch a meal. Looking up, I spotted frogs. One by one each hopped from lily to lily with such grace I wondered if man, could do it just as graceful. Out of the corner of my eyes, fireflies began to take to the sky as the sun left so the moon could take its that, the koi fish were no longer seen. Yet she continued to trace small circles. Wordlessly I stood behind her. Knowing I could no longer avoid this confrontation. I was after all the cause of this problem. Looking at her sorrow filled reflection. Caused guilt to twist my heart. Moving to her right. I sat down slowly. Waiting to hear her voice of protest, yet when none came. I stared into the dark blue depths that were not a bright blue but black due to the moon barely giving off any light. _Say something you idiot!_

 _And if I say something wrong?_

 _And if you don't?_

My words bring pain, I'm insensitive, but what if I sang her a song? _Weakness. Love is a weakness._ No. This time, she would see me...instead of, instead of a monster. Maybe, just maybe I could, but what song would I sing to her? Maybe it's time I let her know how I feel. I feel bad, maybe I could show her that. I will let her see my regret. She has to know. A song of forgiveness would be best suited. Sighing, I took a big gulp of air in before exhaling. His voice was steady and calm yet it's tone reflected something no King should ever let anyone but his belove witness, and that was remorse, and love:

Can you ever forgive me?

For my awful mistakes,

you did no wrong,

yet I still blamed you,

I hurt you with my words,

and the back of my hand

my anger was not only towards the boy who crossed me,

but your concern for me

I do not know how to love

I only know hate

yet the fear in your eyes

as tears stream down your cheeks

is more harmful then a fatal blow could ever be

so will you forgive me

my dear Persephone

I am quite sorry

for who I became

so please forgive

just one more time

and I promise

I will protect as long as you wish

for the fear of your rejection is worse than death could ever be..

As soon as the song ended. No one dared to move. His heart was beating rapidly. He knew that. _Calm down. Calm down_. Turning to his left, he saw her hand desperately trying to wipe away at her rapidly falling tears that continued to leak from her eyes. _I made her cry, again. Why? Why do I keep hurting her?_ Fists shaking he said, "Don't cry. Please. Don't cry. It's-it's annoying."

The sound of her laughter caught him off guard. Snapping his head once more towards her. He was shocked to find a small smile on her heart-shaped face. Slowly she lifted her hand. His once relaxed form stiffening once her hand slightly cupped his left cheek. Expecting a slap he closed his eyes. Then without any warning, the feeling of her small plump lips touched his right cheek, causing his eyes to shoot right open, then before he could react. She slowly moved to peck his lips. Once their lips connected, all he could do was stare, then slowly she pulled away. Her eyes found his. For a while, they just stared at one another. Then before either could react her lips slanted against his own once more without any thought. Closing her eyes softly. She began humming to herself, all while ignoring the sound of surprise from the boy before her. Pulling back she moved her lips against his unmoving ones while wrapping her arms against his neck. With lips still connected she pulled him closer with a small tug. Causing their upper chests to rub gently against one another. Pulling back with a small pop. She placed her head in the crook of his neck.

All he could do was stay as still as a wall. For a while, he found himself at peace before a burning sensation began to grow. His restraint to control himself was amazing yet that all fell apart when her warm breath softly blew against his ear. With that, he clung desperately to her back, pulling her flush against his own form. Ignoring the small gasp of shock from his movement.

Yet she did not voice any protest. For a while, no one dared to say anything. Their hearts soon fell in sync. Yet his own heart rate increased slightly when a soft voice echoed in his mind. ' _Hades, I love you._

Before he could fall into another memory from the past she spoke, "I'm sorry."

Eyes widening he pulled back, "Sakura-"

"No, I shouldn't have blamed you. Don't apologize,"

"Sakura, it was my fault. I don't feel guilty about what I did to the boy. My guilt lies with betraying you. I wanted to apologize for, for hitting you. It was uncalled for. I, I promised to protect you. I'm sorry. I failed, I failed right when my hand connected with you. I failed when I made you cry. I promise that this time I will protect you. I will get stronger. For the both of us. Power is something easily attained."

"I forgive you. I did the moment you left me."

"I won't leave you again, Pers-Sakura."

"Good, because I won't leave you."

With that, she rested her head on his chest letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Glancing down at her, he softly pressed his lips against her forehead. Noticing for the first time the purple diamond that rested in the middle of her forehead. _Where did she get that?_ Deciding he could ask her later, he laid his head on top of hers. Letting the soft sounds of the frogs, and crickets. Play as there tune.

Small hoots from the owls were heard from far away but they did not ruin their peaceful moment. Looking up at the sky a shooting star passed by. Smiling he thought, make a wish.

Deciding to give in to his childish antic he thought, I wish for Sakura to be happy. Sighing he began to feel tired. Gently lowering himself down he pulled Sakura up to his height. Encircling her sleeping form he rested his own head in the crook of her neck. With that, his eyes slowly fluttered close.

Inhaling and exhaling were the last things he did as he drifted off to sleep. He had failed to notice the lulling voice of the past that was pulling him away from reality. With the whisper of her name, he was far too gone. For anyone to wake him now.

* * *

How long, how long,

are we going to run,

tell me my king

when will we meet,

oh how the sorrow

no stranger would it be,

to hide, and lie

all while we meet,

oh how long, how long, will we all have to flee,

Oh how I wish we were one

once again

If only, If only we were free

how long, how long, how long?

Will this take…

for us to be one

once again...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay here it is. Hope it wasn't too dreadful. It felt like that. There was some foreshadowing about what would be happening next to our lovely pair. They were small, but they were there nonetheless. If you got it excellent! And if you didn't I need to work on that then. If you want to know what the hints( foreshadowing) were just message me and I'll let you know. Please review. Tell me what I need to work on. Or if you liked it. It would be very appreciated. Oh! and Happy Valentine's day. If there is any grammar mistake sorry I was trying to update. I had these for a while. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	8. Brewing of a War Part 1

The Brewing of a War Part One

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. FYI I have changed the songs in the previous chapter. They are no longer what they were before. Instead, I tried to write my own lyrics. I don't know if they are good. So please let me know what you think._

* * *

 _Your voice,_

 _your heart,_

 _are truly not like any other,_

 _instead of finding you,_

 _you found me,_

 _you came, before me_

 _to apologize,_

 _yet your words remained on your tongue,_

 _yet without any thought_

 _you sang to me once more,_

 _and with your voice_

 _I learned_

 _more about who Hades truly is,_

 _your guilt, and your sorrow_

 _was something I understood quite well._

 _I forgave you by stealing a kiss_

 _from those blasted lips of yours_

 _now Sasuke,_

 _what will you do now?_

 _You are the God of Death_

 _after all,_

 _and as always_

 _you still remain a mystery_

* * *

 _Your tears_

 _are not something I could ever withstand,_

 _they tarnish your fair skin,_

 _and irritate your captivating eyes,_

 _I did not imagine I would sing to you,_

 _yet it seems to put you more at ease,_

 _along with me,_

 _if you'd ask,_

 _I'd sing more often,_

 _yet my haunting past seems to be changing me,_

 _so please pardon me my fair queen_

 _for power is my Achilles heal_

 _along with you_

 _and that is something I nor you can ever change…_

 _so for now forgive_

 _your twisted king_

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

The chirping of the birds, along with the splashing of the lake water, and the bright light of the sun woke me from my slumber. Yawning I let my eyes flutter open. Only to end up regretting the action when I was blinded for a second. Turning around to evade the light my eyes shot open at the restriction I felt around my waist. Frowning I glared down at the arms restricting me from behind. Tossing my head back to get a look at who was the culprit. My narrowed eyes softened upon landing on pink hair. _Sakura._ Sighing my body slumped against her own. Which only encouraged her hold to tighten. Cursing at myself I began to cover my eyes only for my arms to stop midway. _Has Kakashi noticed our absence? Does he know what happened with bowl boy?_

Turning around so I was face to face with Sakura. I fought to keep my smile off my face. Not only were leaves tangled in her vibrant hair, but it seemed like a frog had found a new home there as well. _Is she afraid of frogs? I wouldn't think so. She is the Goddess of Spring after all. So she must like the animals that could be found in the forest._ Deciding to pull the stray from her hair, before she woke up. I began to pull her closer. As my hands gently touched her hair. I let my hand curl around a small lock. Twirling it on my finger I found myself smiling this time. _It is soft. Almost as soft as her lips._ Letting her lock fall down with the rest I continued on to my objective. Gently encircling the frog I felt it squirm, before it began to spaz out in my hand. As my hands crushed around the small creature on pure instinct to restrain it. So it would not disturb the sleeping girl beside me.

The next thing I knew warm liquid trickled down my face. Scowling I pulled myself away from the still sleeping Sakura as the frog hopped away. On each lily-like before. Pushing myself to my feet. I walked over to the lake. Glaring at the frog that was too far from my some water I rinsed my face. All while dragging my hand down irritably. Scowling at my reflection, I found myself watching as the water droplets traced down my face, and drop slowly in a frequent pattern back into the lake once more. Destroying my image in the water. _You are a fool for apologizing to the girl Hades._

Looking around me I saw no one in sight. _I must be really tired._ Sighing, i rubbed my eyes. ' _Do not listen to the past little king._

' _Who are you?! Why are you in my head?! Get out!_

' _Calm down the little king, I am_ Nekobaa. _The elder goddess that lives in the underworld. In your Kingdom. Also_ , _known as_ Hecate _, but my name is being used by another._ I am the dear friend of Asceo the Goddess who took in the sea Nymp and Persephone.

' _I am not Hades leave me alone!_

' _Foolish little God. You know the truth yet you deny it. Are you afraid of losing Persephone?_

' _Her name is Sakura and I do not care for her._

' _I thought it was forbidden to use the actual names of the gods and goddess. Yet you never were one to follow the rules. You did after all take Persephone without asking Zeus. Yet somehow you got her to fall in love with you. Something many had already predicted would happen once they learned the truth about how the seeds of the dead were consumed._

' _I-_

' _To protect her you lied, and said it had been done through trickery. When in truth she had eaten the fruits seeds willingly from your hand. For when you found her she was hysterically crying. Her hair was in a tangled mess, her eyes were red and puffy, her clothes were thrown all over the floor, and broken glass littered the floor. You immediately ran over to her. Concern was well written over you face. Hugging her you tried to pursue her to speak, but she refused you. She turned you away when she said, if you did not leave her be she would leave you. Immediately you fled from her side. Once away from her you went towards Typhon and Asclepius. The Gods of Serpents, and Medicine. There you learned about their dark magic. You lost yourself for a while, hours, and days flew by. Yet before you could do anything brash Persephone had called for you through your forgotten mind link. After first you were still upset so you ignored her. Yet when Typhon told you of the plan to kill the living Gods, and Goddesses you stated you had business to attend to which greatly upset the Serpent._ _Once you left his realm you found yourself embraced by an upset Goddess once you stepped foot in her chambers. Once her arms were secured around you she continued to cry. Placing your head in the crook of her neck. You wonder if you should ask her once more, and when you asked her the second time she did not hesitate to tell you. Immediately you learned right away she was crying over having to return to the land of the living. She longed to stay with you. So in turn you told her about the fruit of the dead. Telling her if she ate three, four, or even six seeds she would have to return for months depending on the number. So after consuming six seeds her smile was even brighter than before. She promised to remain faithful as long as you did as well. To which you immediately agreed to. God's only fall in love once. So tell me, little God, why do you deny the truth when the past reveals to you in your slumber? Why do you lie? Are you truly that afraid? Your memories will be wiped._

' _Stop!_

 _Yin and yang. Are not only black and white little Prince. There is always gray in between. There is life, and death, light and dark, good and evil. Yet never in between, unless you see what your past self and wife were trying to do. Does the name Macaria not ring a bell to you? It was your favorite name after all. The name means blessed death. Yet there is another name you did take a liking to. Meloine. Melonie is the often confused with the Macaria. Meloine is associated with ghosts. These were the names you were choosing. Yet the name Meloine was something you were rather fond of. This was to be the name of your daughter. She was to be your only daughter..with the goddess of spring. She was the child that was being planned. She was to be the apple of your eye just like Persephone is. Yo-_

' _Leave me alone! I will hear no more of your lies._

' _As you wish little prince, but remember sometimes your heart takes more time to accept what your mind already knows. And by the time it does your memories will be erased and a clean slate will be placed. Perhaps you'd do exactly as you did once more or perhaps you'd be the son your father always wanted._

As the voice faded away arms began to encircle my neck. Looking at the reflection the stark contrast between soft pink, and dark black was something easily seen. Her small smile was comforting, my look was one of boredom yet the conflict in my eyes told an entirely different story. As if sensing my discomfort she began to slowly trace circles on my back. Smiling at me once more she softly said smile. I could see the tugging smile I was desperately trying to hide away. Yet with a soft hello and good morning Sakura began to rank her hands through my hair completely ignoring her request from before. Moaning softly as her nails scraped my scalp I felt her pull away with a gasp. Her soft steps of re-treatment ringing loud and clear in my ears. Trying to hide my embarrassment I said after clearing my throat, "Kakashi Is going to kill us. Let's go."

With that I stood. Looking at my feet for a moment before looking up at Sakura. Who stood there out stretching her right hand, waiting patiently for me to grasp hers as well. As soon as our hands made contact a small spark could be felt. Entwining our hands she began to gently swing them. Looking at our hands mine devoured hers entirely. _They are so small. She's so fragile. How didn't I break her._ Eyes widening I felt her tug me along towards the golden gates. Glancing back I swore I saw a flash of black. Narrowing my eyes I walked faster all while looking back at the shades under the trees. Seeing another blur jump further and further into the small garden I began pushing Sakura farther ahead of me. Hearing a small cry of protest I quickly went and unlatched the lock before dragging her to the other side with slamming the door after us. Disregarding the questioning look I began once more to lead the way. Looking around various students with all kinds of symbols and outfits began to cross our path. Some began to whisper while others full on glared. As soon as we neared the elevator Sakura began to talk, "Why are they glaring?"

Sighing I said, "Sakura, you know the story of Hades and Persephone don't you?"

As we pressed the number nine she waited for the door to close, before she once again began, "Of course I do. Everyone does."

Running a hand down my face, I said regrettably, "They glare at me because my past self not only kidnapped you, but he helped start a small war. That was resolved, but the fight with the boy may not have helped me much."

As her arms wrapped around my waist. I found myself hugging her back. Her words were softly whispered, "That doesn't matter. Your past does not define you. And I forgive you, and you did apologize. And if they mess with you, they mess with me."

"Thank you."

Once the elevator gave a soft bing, I found myself pulling away. Yet before we could take a step out the devil himself was in our way. Standing right in front of the doors was none of than Kakashi. Who didn't look too happy. Hesitantly Sakura latched herself onto me. _Protect her._ Without a word, he grasped our arms. Pulling us down the hall he pushed us towards the couch. Pacing before us he shook his head, mumbling, and swearing all while yanking on his hair. Then he turned to face us. His voice was low, but the anger that laid underneath it. Was quite the opposite from the carefree side we had seen yesterday. "Sasuke, what were you thinking. Beating a boy, hurting Sakura! That doesn't work well for you. This is bad."

"Kakashi-"

"No, Sasuke don't. I am very disappointed with you. What am I going to do with you."

"Kakashi, I forgave Sasuke, and it wasn't his fault. The boy from yesterday thought Sasuke was going to attack me, oh and why's my hair changing colors."

Looking towards my right. It was true her hair was losing its soft pink. Reaching out towards her hair. I softly grasped the now black lock. ' _She is the goddess of spring. Her hair will change depending on the seasons. Winter is coming._ Hearing a sigh I looked at Kakashi, "Your hair changes depending on the seasons, but you can change it back. You just have to wish it, and it will."

Smiling at her I said, "Black sort of suits you."

Blushing slightly she looked at me, "Really?"

"Aa, but I think it would be best if you changed it back. You are the Goddess of Spring. You should be a vibrant color. You stand out so, so should you hair."

'Nodding at me. I watched the black hair turn the soft shade from before. Sighing I looked from her towards Kakashi who seemed to be watching us warily. "Are you two alright? Everything worked out?"

Nodding I felt Sakura grasp my hand. _Pull your hand away. This is a sign of weakness before an old Titan._ Shaking my head. I found myself staring blankly at Kakashi waiting for my punishment. Sakura on the other hand didn't look to happy. She was upset. About what I could only guess. She was a girl after all, and they are perhaps the most questionable things on earth. Squeezing her hand I told her I'll be fine. At which she softly smiled at me before standing to leave. Once she was out of the room Kakashi had leaned forward placing both his arms on either side of my head. Dangerously low he said, "I told you your powers weren't sealed. Yet you went ahead and broke the boy's arm, fractured his ribs, and almost cracked his skull. He is afraid to come into any interaction with you. Do you have any idea how bad this looks upon you and me? I asked for you and Persephone. I wanted to work things out for you guys. Your memories are a jumbled mess. I tried, I tried so hard to stop them, but I failed. I failed you and her. You know Sasuke I always saw you as my son. Always have and always will. That is why I try to help you so much. So why can't you listen to me? You never did before..so part of me wonders if you'd repeat the same actions as before."

Staring blankly at him I wondered how I met him in the first place. He did somewhat look old after all. Then before I knew it. I was no longer with my instructor but in the past.

* * *

 _Looking around I could see nothing, but the shadows that danced around the cavern walls. As small torches tried to illuminate the dark cave, wails of agony filled the gloomy chamber. Sound of shackles closely followed the cries of despair. Yet no one could be seen. In the middle of the cave there stood a tall dark haired young man, with fair skin, who narrowed his inky black eyes in a piercing gaze at nothing at all, his jaw was hard, and strong, his physique resembling that of a warrior. His face was quite the serious one. The look he was giving was the one of a merciless king. It made him look older than he was. He was dressed entirely in black all the way down to the soles of his feet, except for the golden clasp that held a deep royal blue cape on his left shoulder. T_ _o his right there stood, a red haired women. Whose dress resembled that of her undergarment. It was a size too small for comfort for her large curves. She wore red glasses over her red eyes and every now and then she would lean over while sticking out her bust next to the man who would snarl and tell her to back away. She would comply with hesitation which only seemed to annoy the already angered male. Pouting she said, "Why Hades, why are you so mean to me? Is it because of Persephone? Did she get you in trouble with your father? That's it isn't it. Of course it is. You hate all living land dwellers after all. I don't see why you danced with her anyway. You could have said no. It would have saved you the trouble. She is after all a hideous Goddess. That daughter of Zeus is probably infatuated with you. Hmph! What a whore! I wonder if she sleeps with everyone she sees. She probably does. Maybe that is why her mother is so strict."_

 _Snarling his inky black eyes turned into bloody red ones. With a booming voice he said, "Do not take my distaste for you so casually "Hecate"! Or should I call you by your real name Amphitrite, you sea nymph! Who do you believe you are fooling?! Everyone knows the Goddess of magic lives in a cavern close to my kingdom. You are a fool to believe an ancient Goddess such as she would ever dare to take your form! Still I can not believe you were her friends apprentice for such a short time, but I do see her reasoning for taking Persephone in your place, and if I were you I wouldn't dare talk of Per-Zeus's daughter like that! You have no right! She is a maiden something you clearly aren't since I found out you were fooling with Poseidon not to long ago. Be grateful I didn't let you burn in the depths of hell! You are a goddess of healing who failed her duty. Thus fleeing from the seas, from what I can recall. You were the one who yet once again got herself into trouble, and in turn to avoid any harm you came begging to me. To protect you, declaring you would work for me as long as I deemed. NOW GET BACK TO WORK! I want all those souls in their correct places once I come back!"_

 _With that, the ruler of the dead turned on his heel and poofed away to the main gates. In a demanding voice he spoke, "Hermes, why have you come?"_

 _The young god, in turn, jumped up letting the wings on his sandals lift him into the air just a bit to see the God of death, before kneeling down with his face down into the soil. His black hair brushing the ground as he kept himself in place. Then in a hushed voice he said, "Great Hades, Zeus summons you. He says it's quite urgent. The reason I have not been told. What shall I say to him, oh silent one?"_

 _Hades, in turn, looked at him with such an indifferent face. The messenger of the Gods wondered if the God himself heard him. Then before he could repeat himself, Hades spoke, "Tell Zeus I will be there. Not because, he ordered me, but because I have an important matter I wish to speak with him."_

 _Nodding Hermes left. Hades, in turn, sighed, looking at Cerberus who quietly lowered his head to his master. In a bored tone, he said, "Do not let anyone in, and if they succeed tell me immediately."_

 _With that, the scenery changed. Instead of wails, and the smell of burnt flesh filling the sky songs of birds, the smells of freshly bloomed flowers and the crashing of the waves could be heard, and instead of shadows watching you, soldiers stood meters away. Angels also fluttered by. Each one quietly saying the name Hades. As the sun brightly touched the God of the Dead. His skin seemed to glow even more than when in his gloomy home. Calmly he walked halfway to the temple before stopping once more. The voice of Poseidon rang through the air. He was the opposite of Hades. His voice was playful, his form relaxed. As he slung his arm over Hades shoulders. "Hades! Tell me God of death and riches. Have you gone and seen any of the fair maidens to ease yourself? You don't look as angry as you usually are. Perhaps you are ill? Thanatos did say you were happy. Even Charybdis, Aegaeon, and Penthos has found your behavior odd."_

 _Before the God of the sea could touch the God of death his hand was batted away with a scowl. "Poseidon enough! Leave me alone."_

" _Ah, but alas little God I can not for you see. I have come to warn you. Zeus must not learn of this, so this will remain between us. Typhon the God of Serpents plans to start a war between the land of the living and the land of the dead. I do not know when, but he plans to ask you to join his side, and if he can not he will try to control you. With what I do not know. He fears you, and your great grandfather the God of_ _Chaos. though he claims his worries will subside once he has the heir of the underworld."_

 _Looking at the oceans he asked, "And you warn me why?"_

 _Laughing the God said, "Only I can mess with Hades. No other will take my place."_

 _With that they began to walk away from the temple, "Zeus is never punctual is he."_

" _Indeed, he is not."_

" _Whatever could be the cause. Perhaps it is his daughter."_

 _Frowning Hades asked, "Why do you suspect that?'_

" _She danced with Death."_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Should Persephone's hair change colors. I have read before that it does. I might need to for some chapters. They will after all have to go undercover._**


	9. Brewing of a War Part 2

_**Brewing of a War Part two**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _**Alright time to clear something up. Some of you have asked me if these are poems. They aren't they are thoughts/feelings of the past or present Sasuke or Sakura. I never thought they would be thought of as poems, but that's alright. You can take it as you please. I just really wanted to answer this question, and I finally had the time to put some foreign words. These are in latin. So here are the words and their meanings. If they are wrong please let me know. Serpentum Dei: Serpent God, Anguis: Serpent, Et Inferus: Hades**_

 _ **Sagitta foret magis amare deum: It would take more then an arrow to make a God fall in love**_

* * *

 _Something is coming_

 _I have a feeling_

 _Oh Hades,_

 _where are you?_

 _Where have you gone?  
Do not leave me_

 _for what I fear_

 _might just come_

 _and take me away._

* * *

 _It doesn't matter where I go_

 _the shadows will always follow_

 _the sun will never bask in my realm_

 _this is only a true fact_

 _For I am_

 _the God of Death_

 _Not the God of Life_

 _In my hand, I hold a skull,_

 _and in that skull_

 _only torture will you find,_

 _The God of Serpents_

 _knows me well_

 _So please my dear Persephone_

 _be weary of me_

 _for he knows me too well…._

* * *

 _Looking at the dark depths of the oceans he asked, "And you warn me why?"_

 _Laughing the God of the seas said, "Only I can mess with Hades. No other will take my place."_

 _With that, they began to walk away from the temple. Both ignoring the whispers of the angels guarding their posts. Instead, they began looking at the flowers. Pausing the Seas deti gently kneeled on his knees to trace the small delicate petals of the white roses, and cypresses that bloomed in the green grass. Standing he continued to trail after Hades. Who had stopped to stare at the gardenias. Passing him. Poseidon quietly said, "It's ironic these two flowers. The white rose means innocence, devotion, and silence while the cypress means death, grief, and sorrow. If I am correct this flower is used when one dies in the mortal land or is it….. never mind that….Zeus is never punctual is he Hades."_

 _Choosing to ignore the jab Poseidon had tried to egg him with Hades answered swiftly, "Indeed he is not."_

 _Smiling wickedly Poseidon let a look of curiosity take place over his mischievous nature, "Whatever could be the cause…. perhaps it is his daughter, lovely Persephone. Who steals his attention."_

 _Frowning Hades looked at Poseidon with curiosity, before asking, "Why do you suspect that?'_

 _Looking back the Sea Deti looked at the small cherry blossom tree by the temple of Zeus. Before saying, "She danced with Death."_

 _Frowning Hades, in turn, stopped to look at Poseidon. Who also stopped at the moment Hades held his movement."She danced with Hades, not death."_

 _Laughing Poseidon gently lowered himself to sit on the fountain made of gold. Looking towards the sky he softly whispered, "That is true your brother would never dance with a land dweller, perhaps Hecate was right about you. You do as you please, but still you are the true ruler of the dead."_

 _Scoffing the silent God sat by his long time friend, and enemy. Completely ignoring the last statement he said, "Perhaps, but with a good reason. "_

" _And that would be?"_

" _I wanted to. Nothing else."_

" _Do you enjoy angering your father, and every God around you."_

" _It is not my fault if they misinterpret my actions."_

 _Laughing Poseidon in one swipe of his hand commanded the cool water of the fountain to hit Hades. Who in turn sat up letting his body in case itself with an armor of fire. The water Deti, in turn, shrieked and leaped away. Declaring, "That's a foul move silent one! You misinterpret an accidental mistake. Prepare yourself! For I will seek vengeance."_

 _Continuing to battle the silent one himself. The two had not seen Zeus approaching with his only daughter. Who seemed more nervous with each approaching step. Her pink hair was flowing gently with the wind. Her green dress nicely brought out her nervous eyes. Trying to ease herself she began to take a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Quietly she grasped her father's robes when that failed, she had hoped to show her discomfort. To her neglectful father. Frowning she took a peek at Hades. Who had just encased Poseidon in a prison of fire. The flames were so bright that it gave the God of the dead a nice glow. His dark eyes were no longer black, but a soft gray with a tinge of blue. 'Hades.. you're beautiful._

 _Blushing she looked towards her father. Who continued to walk with such elegance and peace her unease began to grow once more. Slightly tugging his robes to get his attention. She groaned. 'Mother was right. His attention is only captured by mere mortal women._

 _As if hearing her thoughts the God, in turn, began looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Zeus frowned upon inspecting his child. Who bite her lip while looking at the two engaged Gods. Lacing their arms together. He smiled, before laughing. In between breaths, he said, "My dear Persephone it would take a lot to harm those two do not fear for their safety. They will be in danger if they do not heed my word."_

 _Nodding numbly the girl buried her face in his royal red robes. Her thoughts elsewhere but before the God of the sky could say a word in question. She beat him to it, "Father...what is it you wish to speak with two of the most powerful Gods with?"_

 _Sighing Zeus's eased look vanished, in place one of discomfort now took its place, " I wish to speak about the dance. Hades knew it was forbidden to dance with you, he gave me no answer when I requested one. About his decision to engage with you. So Poseidon is to choose if he should be punished or not. He is the mediator."_

 _Frowning Persephone pulled herself from her father. In turn causing the God to stumble. Placing both hands on her waist she said, "You said I could dance with anyone. Your word was loud and clear. So I chose him. Nothing more."_

" _Persephone.."_

" _No, are you upset I did not dance with Apollo. Everyone knows he is your most favored God."_

" _No, I just wished you would have danced with someone else expect.."_

" _Except for Hades, and tell me, father. Did you want me to humiliate myself with Apollo? You know he can not dance. Playing music is entirely different then dancing to one. And tell me what is so wrong with an Underdweller that even you who claim to be the strongest fears to let his daughter dance in the arms of one?"_

" _You do not understand."_

" _Then make me understand almighty Zeus!"_

 _But before Zeus could even utter a word a serpent dived towards the two unsuspecting Gods who continued to attack each other. Zeus, in turn, tried to summon a bolt of lightning out of fear but was surprised when a lightning slightly bigger than his own struck the snake down in half. Glancing towards his left he found Hades and Poseidon both crouched down on a tall tree bark. They were no longer where the serpent laid, before Zeus could question the mastery Hades had overcome with his trademark. A demonic crazed laughter sounded through the air. In a poof, the serpent was gone, and in place, a tall, pale God, with golden amber snake-like eyes stood. His eyes ranking over the form of Hades with such lust Poseidon found himself standing before the God of Death. Concern slightly taking over his cheerful gaze at the crazed laughter that continued instead of being what Hades and Zeus often reprimanded him for. Stood an angered God. "Hahahaha! Oh, thisssss iss sssplendfully wonderful. My, my Hadesss you sure do impressss. Who would have thought a God other than Zeusss would have such raw untrained power. You are not only a natural with fire but with lightning asss well. Quite a ssshocker if I do sssay ssso mysself. Doesss it have to do with the blade you wield?"_

 _In a booming voice, the God of the skies spoke all while shoving his daughter behind him, "TYPHON! Serpentem Dei! Why are you here?! Why do you strike my God brother?"_

 _Typhon in turn merely gave Zeus a one over before his tongue ran over his lips as his gazed landed on the two opposing Gods in his sight. His neglect for Zeus infatuated the God of Gods. Then with some mirth, he answered when he felt the ominous aura of Zeus, "I am merely here to offer Hadess a place at my ssside."_

 _Hades, in turn, stepped in front of the Sea Deti who protested at the action. Narrowing his black eyes he spoke, "And what makes you believe I would go with you Anguis?"  
_ " _Your father plans to give Thanatos your throne. When clearly the skull of death which Hecate the Goddess of magic said it would reveal the true heir to the throne. Was you. Why do you stand by such a neglecting father? Why don't you join me? Come over to my side little prince of the dead."_

 _Flickering his eyes Hades took a peek at Persephone who seemed to be quietly shaking. His thoughts no longer on the waiting God but on her, 'she might turn in Prosperina. That would not be wise. She would be even more exposed than she already is for being Zeus's daughter. Pushing his thoughts aside he said, "No."_

 _Smiling the serpent glanced at Zeus. Who remained as a wall between him and his daughter. He had noticed Hades lingering eyes on the Goddess. "No? Now Hades, it wouldn't happen to be because you're infatuated with a certain Goddess would it. They do after all thrown themselves at you when you aren't in one of your moods. That is. Even Aphrodite eyes you with such lust I wonder why she hasn't just shot you with her arrow."_

 _Snarling Hades said, "A ruler of the underworld must feel no love. Love is a weakness. That is something no ruler must ever have when dealing with death, and why choose me? Is it because I am the youngest of my people? Do I seem like an easy God to fool?!"_

" _Haha! No, I chose you, my dear Hades, because of your potential, but Et Inferus you speak words that would be true for a ruler, but your actions would say quite the opposite."_

" _And what gave you the impression that my actions do not follow my words."_

" _Your hesitation. You love power. Everyone knows this. So why would you say no when power is directly knocking on your doorstep? Do no tell me you have been hit by an arrow dipped in a love potion of Aphrodite? What a trick. Who would have thought that you of all people could fall into a spell? Who have you fallen for?"_

 _Frowning Hades turned to look at Poseidon who in turn shrugged. Zeus then stepped forth seeing as his two God brothers could not respond. "_ _Sagitta foret magis amare deum Anguis."_

 _Then before any of the Gods could react. Typhon had summoned his favorite snake, Manda. Within just a blink of an eye. Letting out a war cry he ordered for it to move forward. With Zeus moving to face Manda he had failed to notice that Typhon had slipped around him. To strike at his beloved child, but before he could even grasp her neck. A purple spine began to encase both Persephone and Hades. Standing before the Goddess of spring, Hades grasped the hinge of his sword. Laughing Typhon jested, "So it is true. You do have a soft spot for Zeus's daughter. What a pity. I will have to kill her." Gasping Persephone took a step back. Hades in a flash was behind her. "Do not move Goddess for if you step out of my shield of protection you would not even last a second, and did you forget. Little Maiden I have promised to protect you, and I will uphold my promise."_

 _With that, Hades stepped out of his own shield. Looking at the God before him with such hatred. Typhon took a step back, before smiling. "Expect the unexpected Hades. For you will be mine. And you will come willingly."_

 _With that, he was gone. Manda was no longer near Zeus or Poseidon who had stood near the waters. Persephone looked at her father once, before looking at the white haired ruler of the seas, who stood by Hades. Quietly Persephone said, "Quia dereliquerunt me et vos. Et ego reliqui vos in falso rumore."_

 _Opening his mouth to speak Hades felt someone roughly shaking his shoulders. Looking to his left Poseidon continued to speak, but his words could not be heard. Frowning he asked for him to repeat himself. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"_

 _Sasuke?_

 _How does he know my name?_

 _It's forbidden to use our birth names. Even the great Gods aren't allowed._

 _Poseidon? Why do you break the rules?_

 _Sasuke!_

 _Sasuke snap out of it!_

 _Sasuke!_

* * *

The rough shaking of his shoulders, and the sound of his own name brought him out of Hades memories. Blinking he looked up at the concern face of Kakashi. Who immediately stopped shaking him and placed his hand on his forehead. Looking around the room. He realized everyone had come rushing over to see what was the commotion. Naruto seemed to be worried and curious while Sakura was hesitant to approach. Looking at Kakashi he knew he missed his question. Sighing he found himself asking, "What did you just say?"

Repeating himself Kakashi slowly said, "What happened to you? You wouldn't move. You wouldn't react. It was as if you were no longer with us. Are you alright?"

 _Do not tell the titan. It would be unwise. He did, after all, fail your past self. Why trust him again?_ "I was daydreaming. Sorry. I must have been too far gone to hear you. "

Kakashi seemed relieved. For he said, "School jitters?"

Nodding. I knew he thought I trusted him. Yet by the frown narrowing Sakura's face I knew she didn't believe me, as for everyone else they seemed to buy my story. All, but Naruto who protested unlike Sakura who would have cornered me later, "Sasuke-teme! Are you lying?"

Scoffing I narrowed my eyes at the blonde who took a step back, "Why would I lie? It would do me no good. I was merely lost in thought. Nothing else."

With that, I stood. Ignoring the looks of curiosity as I left the living room. As I looked at the doors. I was looking for a particular name. In gold letters, Hades was spelled out. ' _It would be unwise to open the door. Apollo is nearby._ Frowning I turned on my heel and continued on to the section of my dorm. The sound of fast uneven footsteps following directly behind me. Only angered me further. Placing my shaky fists at my side I breathed out loudly trying to slowly calm myself. _Apollo has left, it is_ _Persephone._

"What is it Sakura?"  
Hearing her continuing to near me I waited. As soon as she was near me I felt her hands grasp my shoulders. Turning me around she said, "What's wrong? And don't you dare lie to me Sasuke."

 _Do not tell her._ "It's nothing. I'm just lost thinking about who will be coming after you."

"W-what?"

"Your Persephone, so if someone doesn't like me. They'll go after you, and that's something I can't bear to think."

The small blush that began to bloom on her face caused me to slightly smile. "Sasuke…."

Grabbing her hand I pulled her to our side. Closing the door behind us. I placed both my hands against her head giving her no way out between the wall and me. Smiling I pressed my head against hers. Ingoring he curious look. Quietly I whispered, " Quid ego nunc tibi et verbis explicari non potest parvo flore placere cerasis Gere curam mei finis cor vestrum in manibus meis."

Pulling away I ignored her look of bewilderment as I left to go sit in front of the plasma screen. _Foolish little God. You spoke in the language of the dead. How will you hide that?_

 _Why would I?_

 _The Titan must not know, and if she is the one to give you away it would be another betrayal by the Goddess of Spring._

 _Another betrayal?_

 _She gave you away to Typhon in order to-_

"Sasuke.."

"Hmm."

"What did you say?"

"I said, I will always keep my promise. I will be stronger, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Kakashi...it's our secret."

"I'll get stronger too, and I promise."

 _Lying now are we._

 _You said she could not know._

 _I see no harm in telling her a white lie._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What I feel for you can not be explained in words so, for now, my little cherry blossom please take care of my heart for yours is under my care: Quid ego nunc tibi et verbis explicari non potest parvo flore placere cerasis Gere curam mei finis cor vestrum in manibus meis.


	10. Drums of war Part one

Drums of War:

The beginning of the past (Part one)

* * *

Author's Note: The first thought is from Sakura, the next one Persephone, after her it's Sasuke and Hades, and it will still be Sasuke's P.O.V. The other part of the story will be revealed, but not all of it. Yet the other part will be split between Hades, and Persephone's perspective, maybe ever Apollo's.

* * *

I want to know,

I want to know why Spring fell for winter,

I want to know why fall cried for spring,

I want to know why the blooms died off,

and I did not cry,

I want to know why fall hated winter,

I want to know why life gave into death,

I want to know what she saw in him,

I want to know why she loved him,

I want to know who death was

I want to know who death is,

I want to know that long forgotten tale,

between two different souls

I don't want the rumors

and I don't want the one-sided story,

I want it all.

I want to know why winter loved spring,

I want to know why he was so hated,

I want to know why summer loved winter,

but most of all I want to know if true loved did exist

between death and life

I want to know why spring and winter fell in love

when fall hated winter, but summer cherished him

I want to know about these two star-crossed lovers

for their story is the one untold

I want to know why I fell in love with Hades

* * *

It all started with a glance,

It all started with a vowel,

It started with a greeting

and ended with a kiss

but suddenly that magic seems to have vanished

you no longer speak to me,

you no longer dance with me,

instead, you seem to have strayed away,

at night, I can see your haunting red eyes

at times, they seem to be pleading,

but at other times, they seem to be full of hate

softly you whisper the word betrayer

for what reason I do not know

but it is my plan to know

my dear sweet Hades

* * *

I was betrayed

he said,

yet can I trust the voice in my head,

the old titan said that it was he who failed me

so would it be wise,

to once again rely

on the one who let me fall

and lose all those precious memories

of her and me

or should I flee

to the shadows

or stay and bask in the light

* * *

Fire and chaos are all I have ever known,

I was born from pain,

I was born in the dark,

I know what torture is,

so when I fell for her

I fell hard,

she didn't sneer at me,

she didn't mock me,

she didn't fear me,

but when she gave me away for the god of music, and light,

my heart shattered

so when the dark shadows came

I embraced them with open arms

for my broken heart

could see nothing but pain,

and they did nothing but ease my misery

and that was better than feeling any pain at all

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Soon enough everyone began to go to their respecting rooms. All except for Sakura. Who refused to leave until I had told her what was bothering me. Choosing to ignore her question I had gone to the balcony. Looking at the starry night sky I couldn't help, but sigh. The haunting voice once more ringing through my head. 'She gave you away in order to- in order to what. Sakura what did your past self do? Why did you betray me? Sitting down I began to breathe in and out. Hoping to calm me down. Listening to her heartbeat. I decide to sit on the edge of the cement. Leaning back I let my back touch the wall. Placing my legs on either side of the cool wall. I let my eyes close. Thinking once more of her, of Persephone, and Hades, and the God of the seas Poseidon.

* * *

 _Hades's P.O.V._

 _Frowning I felt a burning pain hit me at my side. Gasping I clutched my lower stomach only to come in contact with cold sticky metal. Looking down a sword with my blood came into view. Slowly I felt the blade twist against my flesh. Hearing her shriek, I winced upon the loud vowels Persephone was capable of. Closing my eyes I felt Poseidon's cold hands grasp my shoulders. "Calm yourself Hades. Your anger will do you no good. It would only quicken the poison. I'll pull it out."_

 _Gasping I felt Persephone nearby, but by her words of protest I knew her father was not letting her anywhere near me. The poison could harm her after all, but when the sword was slowly being pulled out of me. I felt the presence of Typhon's lowly subjects. Looking at the mountains far from the temple. Pushing myself to walk forth the blade finally came out. Turning to face the mountains I decided to sum Aoda. My favored serpent. He would get the job done. Wiping my hand on my blood soaked undershirt. I began to let my hands go through a series of hand signs before planting my hand on the ground. In a blink, a giant serpent raised its head. 'Hadessss. You have summoned me. What is it that you need young lord?_

 _Pushing the sea God aside I spoke, "I need you to head to the forbidden mountains and kill all those with the Oto symbol. Immediately. Spare no one."_

 _With an incline, he poofed away. Growling in anger I turned to Zeus, "What good are those angels of yours if they can not even keep Persephone or those who you have invited into your home safe?! They came and then they left all while slipping under each of your guard's noses!"_

 _Sighing Zeus stepped forth "Hades.."_

 _Growling I spat, "No. I'm leaving."_

 _As I was walking away Poseidon's words quickly followed after, "So am I. It's no fun when Hades is not around."_

 _With that, his footsteps quietly followed after mine. Once we passed through the gates of the sky we began to descend down to the waters by Zeus's realm. Letting my feet dip into the cool liquid I turned to face the water God who merely watched me. Sighing he said, "Hades, you know this is only the beginning."_

 _Nodding I turned to away from him giving him my back I knew he knew me too well to not know what I was planning, but instead of remaining silent, I said, "Typhon wants war. I'll give him a war."_

 _"Let me help you."_

 _That was what caught my attention. Poseidon never helped anyone. No matter the circumstances. There has to be a reason. Turning around I faced him. A look of curiosity taking over. I began scanning his stoic face softly I said, "And why are you so willing to help me? I am nothing but trouble as Zeus claims me to be."_

 _With my question heard. A smile broke out, giving him the look he often wore around the common mortal ladies on earth. Sneering at him to hurry it up, I heard a small chuckle as he said, "You freed me from Typhon's grasp once. I owe it to you to free you from him."_

 _"You paid your debt long ago Poseidon."_

 _"Hmph. Always the lone wolf, huh, but I'm not taking no for an answer, Sasuke. So, as long as that seal remains on your shoulder or neck...or whatever you like to call it. I will continue to offer you my services."_

 _"Don't call me that. I do not need your help."_

 _"Why not, are we not friends. Does Apollo not know your true name? I know you know his….he doesn't know does he? Yet you told me yours why?"_

 _"Does it matter?"_

 _"Of course, it does. That is how you make allies."_

 _"Trust. I trust you with my life. Apollo is my rival. We can never truly be friends. He's a living land dweller and I of the dead. It would never work out."_

 _"If you trust me...why don't you let me help you?"_

 _"You could die Suigetsu."_

 _"Then let me die. They can always find another to take my place."_

 _"That's something I can't risk. If you go with me there's no turning back."_

 _"I know, but it's about time we got rid of Typhon and his minions. They are quite troublesome. They are the reason we are not trusted. This secret will remain with us, and only us. No one must know. Not even our people. So what do you say Sasuke? Partners?"_

 _"Partners_."

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Blinking I found the sky starless. It was no longer dark, but a soft orange and pink. The sun was just rising. Which meant that school would soon be starting in a couple of hours. Yawning I placed my hands against the cool cement. Hoping the cool surface would ease my discomfort. When that did not work for me. I let myself get lost in my thoughts. I still didn't get my answers. That dream did nothing, but give me more questions with many unanswered questions. Sakura what did you do? Why did you do it? What was your reason? What did I do? When did the war begin? Who died?

As I swung my legs to the other side. I found myself mechanically moving through the living room. My interest was not in Sakura in anyway. It just couldn't be by the way. My thoughts kept on turning. She was part of my curious nature but the war that seemed to be happening in my dreams was more disturbing than anything else. Turning towards my room. I found myself staring at the clocks bright red letters. Then before I could blink. I was gone.

* * *

 _Hades's P.O.V._

 _Walking down the polished tiled floors. I found myself left wondering how long I could fool my beloved mother. She knew who I was, and who I am today. She knows me inside and out. I could never keep anything from her. Yet this was something I just needed to hide. For her sake, and my people. If father were to find out he would be greatly angered, and Thanatos won't always be around to ease my punishments, and mother can only do so much. As I turned towards the left I ignored the looks from father's servants, who did nothing but stare at me as I passed by. Tuning them out I ignored their not so softly hushed voices. I know what they think, but does that bother me? No. It no longer does. I am his son and her son. I am their child. Their youngest and last one. No one else could ever be my parents. That much is true. For I am the son of Erebos Death God of Darkness, also known as one of the five begins born from chaos. My father's name is often said to mean "place of darkness between earth and Hades". My father is the one who rules of Tartus. He watches as the souls are tormented. He says they deserve all they get. While my mother, Nyx Goddess of the night. Seems to greatly disapproval of my father's pleasure of watching humans souls be tormented. Mother who is greatly feared by Zeus has gone to my great grandfather Cronus to help ease their pain, but his answer is always the same. His refusal to my mother will never cease. So in a way to help my mother, I went to my cousin Orcus the god of the land of the dead. To see if he had any ideas on how to get my great grandfather to listen to my mother's pleas, but to that end, I came up with nothing at all._

 _Orcus last words to me before we departed were, "His heart was once full of peace, and love, but all that crumbled when his beloved younger brother was killed by Helios god of the sun. You see Helios was Cronus's dear friend, but their friendship grew strain with the war raging on between the living and the dead. Helios fought against Pallas Titan god of warcraft, Cronus's younger, and only brother. Well the last that remained of his tattered family. Helios was losing, but before Pallas could strike . The young God who had been training with Helios, known as Anteros father of Apollo known as the God of selfless got in the way. Anteros was also a God of Speed, he was possibly the fastest God out there besides Hyperion, Titan God of light. That is until you Hades. Yet you were not born at the time. You two-three should race. It would be quite the match._

 _'Anyway at that moment Pallas was murdered with his very own blade for he had jumped right in front of his elder brother who had arrived to help, yet was unaware of Helios approaching from behind and that's when Cronus became heartless. He watched as his younger brother died by the hand of the only God who he believed to be not only his best friend, but a brother. From then on he only saw red at that moment. Cronus lost control. He went and killed so many of the living land dwellers without even a sight of remorse. Helios and his younger brother Hyperion were the only ones spared. Yet he did not move to stop him for he was stunned at what he had done. He saw the similarities between the two yet had not done any connections until seeing the embedded emblem of Cronus clan stitched upon the young dead gods blood stained robes. He was the one who created the monster known as the creator of all evil. When Helios tried to apologize all Cronus said was 'when one learns to love he must also bear the risk hate,' and with that the underworld and the living world were told to steer clear of each other. For Cronus made it clear that if Helios ever did approach him again he would kill him without an ounce of a heavy heart. So many have. That is until you started sneaking up to meet with Apollo. Be glad Cronus has not found out of your daily activities, Hades. He would be greatly disappointed. He would come into your father's palace with such great fury it would even silence your father."_

 _Smiling I recalled my last words to Orcus, "If it meant I'd finally meet the legendary Cronus. Who could stun my father? It would be worth it. I might even beat Apollo's stupid ideas."_

 _Looking up at the golden sturdy doors of our old library. I couldn't help but sigh. I was hoping that some of the books in here would have my answer to who Cronus was before and now to see if there would be anyway to outsmart him. Even if it meant I would have to go through each one to find him out. Yet I was at least hoping they would all be marked. So I wouldn't have to but it seems like "Zeus" must really hate me. As I walked around the library I began to plan out how I could lure my great grandfather out from his little paradise of a home. What would greatly anger my father would anger Cronus as well. Who would be foolish enough to lose control and gather the attention of not only the living but the dead? Smiling I couldn't help, but chuckle. Apollo. Apollo will always be a nuisance, but he does prove to be a well-sought distraction to many. He does, after all, love a good game, and who other than Zeus's favored Godchild , Helios clan member , and Anteros only son. 'Oh Apollo, you are such a fool. Easily manipulated that you are, but for now, I have some catching up to do. A warrior does, after all, have to know an enemy like the back of his hand, and with a little magic. This might just work out._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I was having writer's block, but here it is. Hope it's not too bad this is only part one. And before I forget to the reviewer who was asking about who is who. In my profile I have all the Gods, and Goddesses listed with their names. Thnaks for reading, and I want to thank my beta too. For helping me out.


	11. Drums of war Part two

**Drums of War** **:**

Plans of death, and anger of spring (Part two)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is the chapter where it would be Hades, and Persephone's perspective. Sakura and Sasuke might appear at the end. Well at least their thoughts.

* * *

 **I will never please**

 **My dear father**

 **Nor do I want to**

 **He wants me to be a replica of my elder brother**

 **Yet why would I**

 **when I could do as I please**

 **I'll pretend**

 **To be the foolish little prince they all see me as**

 **but underneath I'll be the unknown assassin**

 **waiting to strike,**

 **While they all sleep,**

 **The God of Serpents will never cease to chase me**

 **Which will have to end soon**

 **For it will foil all my plans**

 **He will be the first to go of the many I will end,**

 **This is the path I have chosen**

 **The path my elder brother would never travel…**

 **But before I could do this**

 **it's about time the God of Chaos met the**

 **ruler of the dead**

* * *

My beating heart

Is often at a loss when Hades comes around,

Yet something lurks behind his dark onyx eyes

As he walks by,

I do not know how his father took the dance we shared,

Yet the fear I feel is something I can no longer neglect

He's silent, and aloof

He's a God who's an enigma to many,

including me

But when I see him, I feel a desire hitting me

A desire to know him, and to be with him

And if i had to defy my father to know him

I surely would

Because why not be friends with the

God of the dead

* * *

 _Persephone's P.O.V._

 _Scowling I turned away from my father. Who merely stood there watching as Hades, and Poseidon left to the cooling waters of the seas. I was not only angry with my father, but I was upset. With his reasoning for summoning them in the first place. It was my choice not his afterall who I choose to dance with. Who I choose to interact with. Yet part of me felt like a traitor not only to my father, but to Apollo himself. He did ask me, yet all I told him was that he would make a fool out of me, and that was something I made verbally clear. Yet before his mother Gnowee could get_ _angry_ _at me for rejecting her son, her husband Anteros stood before her and said it was my choice alone, and that was something I could not get out of my mind. He was so much like Apollo. From his golden hair to his ocean blue eyes. And their smiles they were exactly the same. Even their auras were the same except for Apollo's. Apollo's was bright just like his father, but something dark lurked within him. It was pain, and rejection. That left me wondering if it was the cause of how I treated him at the festival. Perhaps I could make it up to him. I could always ask him to dance with me...but where? In my mother's gardens? Yes, that is what I will do. I will dance with my dear friend the sun God Apollo in my mother's sacred garden. Just the two of us. LIke good old times._

 _With that I began to climb up the steps of my father's temple I wondered where my dear mother could be. She was after all coming for me, and I did not want to be here when one of my father's guards told her what happened. It would not end well. For them or me. Yet I knew this was wishful thinking. She always found out, and she'd find someone to blame. Who I knew would be Zeus. As I turned around the corner of my father's temple the sound of hooves hitting the ground could easily be heard. That and the small sounds of a whip connecting with flesh. Moving forward I gently lowered myself into the garden's of my mother. Peering through the leafy greens I saw my mother riding a chariot, and by the frown on her face. I knew she had been called for. Frowning I looked towards the gates that would eventually lead to my mother's temple. 'Should I go? Looking back I saw my father approach my mother who stood tall with her arms crossed before her. Her white horses moved uneasily behind her. They sensed her anger, and that was something no one would ever want to encounter. It was as if Hades himself were here. Yet I did not know how much his anger rivaled my mother's. The chariot creaked with strained noise at which she snapped at them to hold still. Their reaction was immediate. They each held still. Their heads were bent low. No sound could be heard. Once seeing her orders followed she turned around. Not even noticing my peering gaze. I made my choice._

 _Daring myself I turned around and ran towards the golden gates. Sparing one more glance I could see my father red in the face with anger, along with my mother as well. Shaking my head I slipped through the egress. Ignoring the soft whisper I had thought at that moment, "I'll always be alone._

 _Once I was on the other side. I found myself forgetting about my parents, and my personal problems. Instead i decide I would enjoy the bright rays the sun gave off. Smiling with delight. Flowers of all kinds were blooming just by the mere presence of my radiating emotions. There were daisies, lilies, tulips, and sunflowers. Smiling as a robin flew towards me I couldn't help but laugh. As soon as it perched itself on my shoulder. I couldn't help but squeal in delight as it sang a soft tune. Soon enough a small flock of birds came down settling themselves in between every nook, and corner of each oak tree they could to find out the source of my enjoyment. Then before I could ever imagine robins, and mockingjays began to sing with one another in unity. Playing a tune so wonderful it left me I thought, 'This is home. Not a confined temple, nor in a tower. This is where I belong. This is where I'm needed. This is home. This is my kingdom, my palace, my life force, and these are my people.'_

 _Walking further down the mystical forest I settled myself between the ancient oak tree of guidance. Silently I chanted, "Escritos en tinta que toma mi historia no contada , mis pensamientos prohibidos , y los secretos más profundos . Me limitaré a ti cuando me siento perdida , o completamente solo. Así que por favor ha de salir el que te guarde mi alma frágil."_

 _Silently I waited, until a soft leathered book landed on my lap. Tracing the delicate flowers carved on. I began to silently hum. The song I knew was forbidden for any land dweller to know: The land of the dead. It was quite the captivating song, but if my mother knew I learned it she would surely murder me. She despised the underworld with such a passion I knew not why. Yet I longed to walk through it's realm. Perhaps I could seek Hades out, and ask him if he could show me around. I don't see why I could not. He walks on our soil as freely as he can, but he isn't allowed to, but he hasn't been caught. So neither will I. I just have to be as slick as a serpent. When crossing the gates of their kingdom, but for now I'll just pretend I'm naive little Persephone. Wordlessly I pulled out a black inked quill out of the base of the tree. Flipping through the pages. I found a blank page, and began to write._

 _Deary Diary,_

 _Today was quite upsetting. Father dearest had summoned Hades, and Poseidon to come to our realm, but over what. You may ask. About the dance. Poseidon was to choose if Hades were to be punished, yet before that could happen. Hades was attacked by Typhon's minions. I hope he is not greatly injured. The sword was dipped in poison, and Poseidon was considerably worried. Yet father does not share my sympathy. From what I can see. Perhaps mother is right. Zeus only cares about himself, Anteros, Apollo, and saving Typhon from his darkness. He is too consumed by his problems that he neglects me, maybe I should stay away from him. I am the one who always goes after him, perhaps it is my turn to turn my back on him, and see him suffer. Yet part of me does not want to do that. Is it wrong that I am always the one pursuing a relationship with my father? I hope not. He's the only one I have. Beside mother of course, but I can't approach her, and ask her what it means when a fellow deti causes butterflies now can I? She is still having trouble with father after all. She calls him a womanizer. Yet I do not know the meaning of that word, but she tells me to stay away from "those type of gods."_

 _Should I ask Apollo? Apollo. My dear friend. I hope I did not hurt him. I did not mean to. Yet I can not deny the pull I feel towards Hades. He is someone I could…. probably never understand. That is almost certainly the reason why I find myself questioning everything I believe in, and all because of him. It's always been him. Hades. You will be the death of Apollo and I. Hades and Apollo. Two very unlikely friends. What was it that Hades told me before he left the dance? Oh. Now I remember. Hades said, "I am the moon and he the sun. I am war, and he will always be peace. I am disaster, and chaos, while he's peace, and harmony. I am sorrow, and him happiness. He is my salvation and I his destruction. Without the other. One can not exist."_

 _He is the opposite of Apollo. Like the moon and the sun. Like yin and yang. Light and darkness. Violence and peace. That's what they are….but what am I?_

 _Apollo once said, "He is my rival, my friend, and my brother. He was the first one to acknowledge me. He was-he is the reason I got stronger Persephone. I want to catch up with him one day, and if anyone ever talks bad about him. They'll have to deal with me."_

 _Apollo you truly love him like a brother. Don't you. Maybe one day I will know why. I wonder if Ha-_

 _SNAP! Jumping I closed my diary. Softly I asked for it to hide. Standing against the tree. I began to look around the forest. Yet I could not see anyone or anything. Closing my eyes I willed myself to move. I had to. Who knows what could be out there. Moving towards my left I ran towards the sound of the clashing waters of the river Styx. Hoping to evade whoever of whatever seemed to be chasing me. As the dark blue waters began to fill my vision, and feeling of dread began to consume me. Fear, and worry was all I could distinguish. Refusing to look back I began to leap from rock to rock. Quickening my pace. I felt my foot connect with the corner of a slightly small rock. Trying desperately to correct my error I found myself slipping gasping I began to fall backwards. The air immediately left my lungs. My mother's words came rushing back towards me, "Never go into the forest alone Persephone. Anyone can promise to stay on their land, but the oath has been broken more than once. Don't be naive child. Never cross the fields of my forest alone. Anyone could be passing through…"_

 _Looking around frantically I couldn't ignore the looming shadow that was quickly approaching. Willing myself I shrieked, "MOTHER!"_

" _Yet be warned Persephone if you do they will harm you. Who? Anyone will. If it means harming Zeus the better risk you'll be at. "_

' _Why didn't I listen?_

" _But if something were to happen go to the river Styx. It will protect you. He will.''_

' _Isn't it ironic mother?_

" _The river belongs to the Underworld. They will not let any harm fall to anyone, especially the river. Hades will immediately sense any overpowering emotion you or anyone could-will display at that moment. He will send someone to check it out. It's forbidden to enter the waters of Styx my dear daughter. To any land dweller, and anyone from the dead, all except for Hades. He's the only one who can enter, it was after all named after him, but be warned if you were to fall into the waters you will surely never come out. Who knows to what extent Hades kindness can go to."_

' _How ironic that you hate him, yet he's the only one who could save me._

 _As I was leaping from stone to stone. I found myself slipping, and falling. 'Oh no. No, no, no no! I can't die. I just can't! Not before seeing him. Or anyone. I can't die!_

" _Mother!"_

 _Bracing myself for the cold waters I closed my eyes. Yet it never came instead warmth engulfed me. Opening my eyes I could only see black. Gasping I wonder if I had died, but I was interrupted by an annoyed tsk ringing through the air. His voice was gruff, and unhappy. "Are you a fool Goddess? Why do you dare to cross the river of Styx? It's forbidden to everyone!"_

 _Raising my hands fine silk came to the touch. Yet before I could remove them I felt him jump. His landing was graceful from what I could tell but before I could answer him. I felt myself falling. THUMP! Brushing his cape aside I began to feel my anger rising as he turned his back to me. Standing tall I shouted after his retreating back, "YOU ARROGANT, RUDE, SNAKE! IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT A LADY!?"_

 _When my words were heard. He went completely still. Smiling at myself I waited for an apology from his "royal highness". Yet it never came. Looking at him. I got ready to lash out when he spoke._

" _I didn't know you were even considered one?"_

 _Growling, I took a step forth. "Now that's not very lady like."_

" _Why you good for nothing ba-"_

" _Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

 _Pulling my hair I couldn't help but curse his name. "Well aren't you a saint?"_

" _No, I'm the devil."_

 _Blushing I couldn't help but fall over my words as he tilted his head at me, "I-I didn't m-mean literally."_

" _Hm."_

 _Tugging at my dress. I felt at a loss. It wasn't quite often that someone would use such a word. Biting my lip like I know I was not suppose to do I asked, "What does that mean?"  
_ " _Does it matter Goddess? Now if you don't mind I'll take my leave now."_

" _Wait, what were you doing here?"_

" _Saving you. Or have you forgotten already."_

 _With that he turned and began to head towards the way I had come from. Frowning I began to trail after him. This was not the way he was to leave. Has he forgotten? My, my is Hades forgetful or dull in the skull? He can't be dull. He's one of the strongest Detis out there. He's the grandson of Cronus, and son of Erebos. What's he planning? He never comes up here. He isn't stupid. Watching his retreating back I couldn't help but narrow my eyes as he blended in well with the shadows. 'How does he do that? Is that an under dweller move? Perhaps I should ask Apollo._

 _Yet before I could muse over my thoughts some more. His arrogant voice rang through the air once more, "Don't fall into the waters Goddess I won't save you next time."_

' _Why you little-wait. Calm down Persephone. Take a deep breath. Don't let him get under your skin. He's not worth it, but I so want to wrangle his neck! That over arrogant snake!_

" _PERSEPHONE!"_

* * *

 _Hades's P.O.V._

 _Once away from earshot I couldn't help, but chuckle. She's just like her mother. Foul tempered, and fierce. Yet she's fragile despite the similarities. Perhaps that is why she has the counterpart of her that lives sealed within her. She would be a monster compared to all the old titans. That and possibly even stronger than her mother. If she tried. Brushing the thoughts of the Goddess of spring. I began to recall every single part of my plan. Hecate had agreed to help, no questions ask. She had gone ahead and given me a charm like no other. It was a pendant. With a picture of the moon engraved in the middle. I could feel it's power. The power to protect. It was humming silently. Leaning against the gates that would allow me to enter into Zeus's realm I began to recall my earlier encounter with Hecate. All while ignoring Demeter's shrilling voice. It seems like you were found out Persephone._

 _As I walk through the dark cavern home of Hecate. I couldn't help, but wonder if she was as quick as she use to be when she was younger. She old with age, but wise. So I can not assume she is as fragile as many claim her to be. She does after all live in the underworld, and not many have seen her. For they fear the land my father rules. Yet before I could muse anymore a soft voice spoke._

" _My, my, my if it isn't the great and feared Hades. How are you my boy? Well, I presume."_

" _Ah, and you Goddess of Magic. How are you doing today?"_

" _I was doing fine, until you came along."_

" _My apologizes for disturbing you."_

" _Now Hades did I directly state you ruined my day?"_

" _No. but-"_

" _It's wrong to assume my dear boy."_

 _Inclining my head, I softly murmured, "My apologizes wise Goddess."_

 _Yet when her laughter rang through the air. I felt myself lower my head further. Out of embarrassment, and slight anger at my elder. "You do not know how much joy I have Hades."_

" _I believe I can tell from the amusement you display."_

" _Don't fret boy. I am not laughing at you, but at my cats who seem to take quite a liking to you. Despite earlier encounters."_

 _Looking down it seemed like every single feline here. Was brushing past my legs. "You know. Your brother use to bring you here all the time. You were quite troublesome from what I can recall. Always causing havoc. Always lighting up my cats on fire. Your poor brother couldn't figure out what to do with you, and neither did I. You seemed quite happy engulfing my felines in fire, yet my poor babies did not. Thanatos thought each and every single day about his current problem with you. Until he made up a game for you. Do you remember?"_

" _Of course I do. I was suppose to gather every paw print of any magical beast known to man."_

" _Hai, and you did, except for one."_

" _Jumbee."_

" _Correct. They were known as the spirit of the dead. They take possession of the body of the dead, but were also rumored to kill anyone they deemed unfit to live. Jumbies are believed to have the ability to shape-shift, usually taking the form of a dog, pig, or more likely, a cat. The only way you could escape a jumbie or jumbee is to cross a river. Your brother begged you not to go. For you were too young, but now you're a grown god. Young still, but you are trained in combat. I believe you could accomplish this for me, and in return I will do what you ask of me without question."_

" _Where to?"_

 _Without a word she stood up. Many believed a goddess of magic would look stern, elegant, and firm. Yet her appearance was quite deceiving. Her purple robes hung loosely on her form. Her gray hair resembled that of a fan. Yet her painted black nose, and attached whiskers, and her fake ears made her look deranged. No one would ever believe someone as strong as her would be in a doltish attire. Which would be a great advantage in a hand to hand combat. She was practically a myth, an ancient relic to the land of the living. Silently her cats followed her. As she dragged her index finger along the many of the scrolls, and books all aligned her shelves. Tsking she shook her head. Before she continued to walk further down the hall. She asked, "Would you light up the candles for me?"_

 _With a flick of my hand. The candles along the room began to illuminate her small cave of a home. Wordlessly she continued tracing each scroll not even sparing a glance at the thick books aligned on the wall any longer then she did. Walking towards the shelves of books I looked for the book I had started as a child. Finding the blue spine of the book amongst the various colors. I pulled it out. It was difficult to forget about the one thing I had done to please my elder brother. No matter how hard. I tried. Tracing my clan's small emblem I couldn't help, but flick to the first page. Right in the middle I stood there. Holding a small feline who didn't look to happy. Thanatos stood to the side his right hand in my hair. Looking at myself I saw how much happiness I seemed to display at the moment. My eyes were a blue-ish grey it wasn't it's usual dark hue. This is what my brother liked to call the essence of joy, or purity, but I know I'm not pure. I'm Hades the ruler of the UnderWorld. Well, soon to be ruler if my father does as the skulls of the dead say. Nothing is pure about someone who deals with death. When the sound of a scroll being open sounded through the quiet atmosphere I found myself quickly closing the book, and placing it once more in it's place. Before turning around to face her. "Here it is! Oh...quite interesting."_

" _Well?"_

" _The Jumbie lives in the forest of death. Yet it seems to have left its home."_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _This book traces every mystical beast, and right now the Jumbie is moving?"_

" _Where is it now?"_

" _In Persephone's garden."_

 _Frowning I turned away from her. That changes everything. Or perhaps not. I just have to get its paw print, Persephone doesn't have to know I was even in here forest. I could still use Apollo. "Hades, perhaps you should wait for the Ju-"_

" _No. I'll do it."_

" _Then you'll need what you came for."_

 _Turning around I saw her heading towards her carrel. With that she began to silently speak in a foreign language. With her hands clasp together. The soft light within her hands began to glow slightly before bursting out from her hand. Pushing me back. I felt myself stumble. Hecate's laugh rang through the air. "Do not fear little prince. It's getting to know you."_

 _When the light dimmed down. Floating in the air was a small pendant. Which softly landed in the palm of her hand. Hecate in turn began to walk towards me. Signalling me to lower my head. She placed my pendant around my neck. With that she began to say, "Remember Hades it's power is raw, it's unique just like yours. Don't overuse it. It has merely become accustomed to you. It will take time to use, but never doubt its ability to protect you. That is it's main job. To conceal, and protect. It's not like your helmet but it will have to do. Ensure no one sees it. They will go for it first. They know the consequences of killing someone who wears it."_

" _Consequences?''_

" _If someone were to kill you with the pendant on. They would not only die instead of you, but suffer greatly in the afterlife. This is what will protect you. That is why this must remain a secret. Especially with battle brewing."_

" _Understood."_

" _Now. Go get me my paw print."_

" _Hm."_

" _Take care young prince. I fear for you in the future."_

" _You shouldn't."_

" _Perhaps not, but if your father doesn't who will?"_

 _Without uttering a word I took my leave. Not without hearing her last departing words, "Now, Hades I don't know what this is for, but remember no one must see this necklace when you are in battle. If they do they would immediately aim for it. May the odds be in your favor."_

' _Thank you Hecate. One day I will repay you. Stepping onto the soiled ground of the underworld I found myself smiling despite the change of plans. 'It seems like we will be racing today Apollo._

 _Coming back to reality. Hearing the continuing verbal batter between Demeter and Zeus. I wondered what Persephone thought of her two dysfunctional parents. They were just like mine. Except their dispute was not over my protection, but over my existence. Pushing the gates forward I hesitantly took a step into their home. "Never doubt it's ability to protect you."_

 _Smiling at those words I began to walk confidently through the gates. Once completely on the other side I pushed the doors close. Tucking the pendant into my under layered shirt. I moved forward. Apollo here I come._

* * *

 _Persephone's P.O.V._

" _PERSEPHONE!"_

 _Gasping I felt myself scramble after where Hades had gone. Tripping and falling over my feet. I couldn't help, but wonder how I had been found out. Suddenly a thought hit me. He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare. THAT SNAKE! I'll skin him alive. When I find him he better hope they can find a new heir to the throne. Jumping and hopping over every root out there. I soon began to see the golden gates of my home, well Zeus's home. Pushing the doors open I quietly closed it shut. Hoping that they were just disputing and wanted my opinion. As I ran up the steps to my father's temple. I found myself fidgeting from leg to leg as I waited for them to call me in. After what seemed like an eternity I finally heard my father's voice, "Persephone come forth."_

 _Trembling I waited for the doors to open. 'Show no fear Persephone. He's your father-no a father would always be there. He's Zeus the ruler of the heavens and father of all Gods, demigods, and mortals. He's not mine. Relaxing myself. I stood with my head up high. 'Show no fear, know no fear. With the sound of creaking doors. I waited until I could be fully seen before striding towards both my temperamental parents. Who had yet to cease their bickering. Once within arms length they both held their words as they watched me with calculative eyes. With a deep voice my father began, "Persephone, it has come to our attention and agreement that we are both incapable of watching you. When you are with the other. So we have called you forth to make the decision on where you would like to live from now on. You may visit the other parent, but you will no longer live with the other like you have been doing for the last seventeen years of your life. You're young, but I believe you can make this decision. So tell us my dear daughter who would you like to live with the rest of your life?"_

' _The rest of my life? No. I will live with my mother until I can take care of myself. Until, I learn what loves is. Love is what I need. Not two destructive, dysfunctional parents who I can never rely on. I can not always be sheltered, and left alone. I will leave when it is my time. When I believe I can leave. It will be in my terms, and mine only. With this new motivation I said, "I will live with my mother, but it will not be forever. I will leave as I please without question. When I am the suited age to care for myself, and my family. I will live with my husband….when I get one of course, because what I need is love, and care. Not two uncaring parents who never get along. I need a family. Not two raging Gods who can not put aside their differences for their only child."_

 _Once my words were said. I turned on my heel and took my leave. Ignoring the burning tears that began to prickle in my eyes. 'I can't cry. I can't cry. It's the best for them and me._

* * *

 _Hade's P.O.V._

 _As I walked on the soil of Olympus. I kept an eye out for Zeus's guards. Apollo will see no issue with me being on the surface, yet they would think differently. I am after all breaking the oath of the Gods, but who hasn't. Janus for one has broken the rules one too many times. He believes because he just he's the God of past and present he can do as he pleases, yet he is also known as the God of Narcissus, God of selfishness. Sill he got all he deserved when he lost to Ophion. The elder titan who ruled over olympus and earth. Yet many pity the old fool for his disfigured appearance. He was said to be the strongest, in his youth, but now he wields a staff in place of a blade. Additionally it was rumored he was using forbidden magic to enslave or use many of the younger gods. Which is something I would greatly want to see in action, still it would not be pleasing to use or apply in battle. However if I can recall correctly this is where Ophion got involved. When he learned of his best friends abuse to younger gods. I wonder how it must have felt to see your best friend fighting you? One whose heart had turn dark for power, while the other remained with pure battle lasted for many many years, until Ophion landed the deadly blow. Janus not only lost his ability to wield his magic, but he lost his dominant eye. That left Janus with no choice but to flee, but to who? No one has seen him for a very long time from what Thanatos, and Orcus stated. Could his missing friend be the reason? Was it grievance that caused Ophion to lose to my grandfather? Was he that unhappy with his victory? All over a friend who betrayed him, and his people. What a pathetic old fool._

 _Continuing on I could hear the annoying yells of agony, and anger of Apollo as I began to climb the hill he was currently occupying. "Whoa, Lampos! Hold boy. Actaeon! No! WHOA boys! COME BACK!"_

 _As I stood to the as Apollo vainly tried to make his horses obey his command I began to recall my own steads. Each were as black as the night. They were the strongest in of all the underworld, Olympus, and mortal land. Orphnaeus was known as savage and fleet, Aethon was said to be swifter than an arrow, Nyctaeus was my favored horse amongst the four, and Alastor was branded with the mark of Dis. Each and every single one of them behaved well. They gave me no trouble unlike Apollo's white and golden stallion's. Sighing I began to make my way down towards the angry shaking Apollo. With a hard, "Hold back,"_

 _The horses immediately held still. In turn Apollo turned to glance my way. His eyes were wide with disbelief, "Hades, t-thank you. I've been trying to make them stop for hours. What's the occasion?"_

 _Looking at him I shook my head, "It seems you are not fit enough. To race against me today, you did after all fail to control your own steads."_

 _With that I turned my back to him. Yet I did not go far. As his hand enclosed around my cape. "Hades."_

 _Peering at the sun kissed god, I raised an eyebrow at his look of determination. "I won't lose to you swine."_

 _Looking forward I smiled, "You better not fall behind dead last."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There are grammar issues. I have been trying to go back. Sorry for the delay.

In Spanish I have -Written in ink you hold my untold story, my forbidden thoughts, and deepest secrets. I confide to you when I feel lost, or entirely alone. So please come forth for you guard my fragile soul : Escritos en tinta que toma mi historia no contada , mis pensamientos prohibidos , y los secretos más profundos . Me limitaré a ti cuando me siento perdida , o completamente solo. Así que por favor ha de salir el que te guarde mi alma frágil


	12. Drums of war Part Three

Drums of War: Three's a crowd (Part three)

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Apollo's Perspective will be in this chapter. For the entries, it's Apollo, Hades, then Persephone. Also sorry for the long wait. The real world certainly is unexpecting.

* * *

We are different

You and I,

You are the moon, and I the sun

You bring fear while I bring comfort

Without life, there is no death,

Yet I see no difference

Between your kin or mine

So I see no reason for their hatred towards you

Unless they fear

your untapped power

Yet why not mine

Perhaps this is the very reason you are not allowed to set foot in my home

But believe me, things will change

For better or worse

But never forget

We are brothers

For now, and forever

my dear friend

* * *

 **So trustworthy**

 **So kind,**

 **We really are nothing alike**

 **My dear naive "friend"**

 **Your trust in me blinds you from what hides behind**

 **but perhaps this is why I haven't killed you yet**

 **I wonder how Zeus would fair if you were ever to turn your back on him**

 **for me**

* * *

I never did know how far my anger could go

Yet it seems like I made my choice,

I will stay with my mother,

Until I fall in love

Or am of suited age

That is unless Aphrodite knows too much of what I plan to do

next

* * *

Apollo's P.O.V.

Closing my eyes. I let the sun soak into my flesh. Its touch was always refreshing just like the soft cooling breeze. Opening my eyes. The green fields of my training grounds came into view along with the delicate pink petals of the chrysanthemums and cherry blossoms. Smiling at the sight of the Sakura trees I found myself wondering when I would get to dance with Persephone. My longest, and loyal friend, and the only Goddess who has stolen my heart thus far. Her soft pink hair often reminded me of these flowers. They were fragile but strong. Just like her. Delicate but deadly. Softly kicking my horse I urged it to go faster. As the wind blew harder. Stretching out my hand I grasped the small petal of those forsaken trees that reminded me of the girl I could never have if I never tried. Leaning forward I remembered Aphrodite's earlier conversation with me…

With a small flick of my hand. The small stone skipped along the waters leaving small ripples behind before it sunk to its impending doom. That would eventually lead to Poseidon's home. Frowning I found myself glaring at the reflection in the water. What I saw did not please me at the very least. Ignoring the fine orange robes I wore I found myself staring at the image reflecting right back at me. At the face, that held everything together. I saw a young god with hair as golden as the sun, and ocean blue eyes as dark as the oceans fine color filled with anger, jealousy, and fear. This was someone i could never recoginze, and niether would my father.

Yet this anger and jealousy was over my best friend and that arrogant bastard of a water god. I was jealous of Hades, and Poseidon. Hades was not even older than me by a mere couple of months yet he is the rightful heir to the throne, in the underworld but it's not over that is it? It's because Persephone danced with him. She chose him over me! Over me! But why?! He doesn't talk to her. He isn't even allowed to….she can't like him! She just can't! She'd be exiled! I-I just wish I knew why. Why did she choose my best friend over me? Am I not good enough for her? Did I do something wrong? Or is she only curious? Perhaps if I fought Hades in a friendly match and he lost Persephone would see I'm better... this isn't right. How could I ever question my friend's behaviors? How could I try to belittle Hades? He has never done that to me. At least not in the same manner as those who mock me when my father is not present. What kind of friend am I? Would I really turn my back on the only God who saw me as his equal all over a goddess? Who happens to be the daughter of my mentor? It's not their fault...it has never been. But who's? Poseidon. It's Poseidon's. He's the one to blame. He's behind all of this! That cocky God ! But how? How is he behind this? Perhaps enchantment! THAT FEINE!

Perhaps Zeus or Demeter know how to undo this malediction manipulation. Or should I ask my father for advice? No, I have to do this by myself. I have to save them. Pacing along the soft sands near the ocean. I had failed to notice the ever lovely Aphrodite approaching. When the sound of a soft voice rang through the air my musing shattered almost instantly, "What troubles you Apollo?"

Turning around my eyes found themselves trailing over Aphrodite's hour glass figure. Her dress was a soft purple. It clung softly to her figure giving anyone a slight impression on what may be lurking under those fine silks, but it covered enough to leave even a God wondering. What laid hidden underneath. Her golden hair was braided to the side. With small irises clinging onto her hair. Raising my eyes. I found myself lost in her baby blue eyes. Yet before I vold lose myself into what everyone desired an image of Spring came. 'Persephone. Shaking my head I softly said, "Persephone."

With that, I sat down on the warm sand. Digging my hands into the seashore. As i recalled what my aching heart could not take. I waited until she was by my side to look at her to let her know I was listening. "Don't fret Apollo. I believe Persephone has fallen in love."

'In love. She's in love. Scooting closer I whispered, "In love with who?"

Throwing her head back, she began laughing, after several small chuckles, she said, "I am still unsure. She will not let me touch her head to know exactly who it is, but by the nervous glance, she keeps throwing around when I mention you. I believe it's you."

'She-she loves me….and she's afraid. Smiling I engulfed Aphrodite in an embrace. Relaxing I found myself feeling even brighter than before. "Thank you. My dear friend. You have put my heart at ease."

Standing up. I held my hand out to her. Once upon her feet, she turned away, but not without leaving me with her last departing words, "You need to let her know you love her, because if you don't someone else might take her. You have to win her over Apollo because you are not the only good looking God...take Hades for example. He's finer looking than you, and even I find myself smitten with him. Who knows how long she'll love you Apollo. Before she realizes how tempting death can be. "

Blinking I found my horses whining and kicking. Gasping I tried to ease their fear. As I pulled on their reigns. Yet try as I might I could not get my steeds to heed my word. Then before I knew it. I was flying through the air. Landing on the grass. I found myself shielding myself as they stomped around me. Glaring at them. I wondered what had happened during my inconsistent thoughts. Lamos my white, and fastest horse had thrown me off earlier, and that resulted in Actaeon my golden well behaved horse to act out as well. He even tried to bite me. The nerve of that horse. He could be interacting with Janus that two faced bastard for all I know. Running around I tried, desperately to catch onto their reigns, but with each try, I was evaded, and this only seemed to encourage them even more. "Whoa, Lampos! Hold boy. Actaeon! No! WHOA boys! COME BACK!"

Heaving I wondered how long they could keep this up. Yet before I could question if I could get any help. I heard a strong and firm, "HOLD BACK.''

As soon as that was said Lamos and Actaeon held still. Turning around I saw the stoic face of Hades. Feeling my eyes widening I wondered why the animals seemed to take quite a liking to him. It was always like this. They heeded his word, unlike mine.

Will I always be second Hades?

Looking at his appearance. I couldn't help but chuckle. Yet it was hoarse. Always the neat freak. Nothing out of order. Hades was wearing a red cowl top today with golden trims, yet like always his armor covered it up, his sandals were black, and his cape was always as dark as the night. Just like he preferred it. Smiling at him, I panted out, "Hades, t-thank you. I've been trying to make them stop for hours. What's the occasion?"

With a shake of his head, he turned around all while saying, "It seems you are not fit enough. To race against me today, you did, after all, fail to control your own steeds."

Staggering on my feet. I found myself silently thinking. 'No. I won't fall behind. Not again. Not when Persephone is still unsure about how to feel about me. Grasping his black cape I said his name. Which in turn held him at bay. Looking back at me Hades' dark eyes observed me with interest. I couldn't help but beam at the small smile Hades displayed at the moment. As he watched me with amusement. Yet I knew that this race he wanted was one I could not lose in. Not when I had to show Persephone who was not only better for her, but that I could cheat death. Jesting I said, "I won't lose to you swine."

Once my words were spoken. He turned around. No longer facing me as he said, "You better not fall behind dead last."

With that, he began to walk away. Leaving me behind as I soaked up his words. Frowning at him, I shouted, "Wait, hold still so I can pummel you into the ground! You arrogant bastard!"

With those last words we began to descend down the hill we were currently on. After my failed attempt to land a hit on him. Sulking I wondered about him and his home. He was different than his people. A lot different. He actually seemed to enjoy my presence. Unlike every other under-dweller. He seemed at ease on Olympus. In a way I could see why. It was different. Different then what he was use to.

Despte the fact that I did not like silence i found myself enjoying this moment. It wasnt filled with tension. I softly began humming a soft tune. I knew my distant friend would recognize it. This was his favorite one from Olympus. It was called the light of the night. It was a gentle yet intense song. It held so much meaning that not even I could figure it out all the way.

Glancing back I found my white and golden steeds following closely behind us. Those traitors. Lamos slowly galloped after Hades, as if he had heard my thoughts and that in turn made Actaeon follow as well. Hurrying my pace I aligned myself by him. Not sparing him a glance. As I looked around us to ensure that no one would see us. Hades was, after all, breaking the oath, and despite all my conflicting feelings. I would never let anything befall him. Not while I lived, and I knew he'd do the same. "Apollo."

Looking to my right I found myself trying to desperately control my anger. Lamos….you are a traitor. Sitting upon my horse was Hades. Who looked so at ease as if he belonged there in place of me. Breathing in and out, I mumbled out a soft, "Yes."

"Get on. We're going."

Glancing around I found myself grabbing the ends of the reigns to my steed, halting Lamos and Hades, "Going where?"

"To Persephone's garden."

Persephone's...but. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but curse him in my mind. "Why? You know you can't go in there. Nobody can. I can't! We aren't allowed to. There's a barrier protecting it. Demeter would kill both of us if she caught us in her daughter's sacred gardens."

"I know, but there's a Jumbie. Who's been parading around and tearing her flowers, and fruits so I decided to help her with that. She still doesn't know it's there. So I had an idea. I wanted to do something with you. So I thought about having a race between you and I. We'll see who could catch the Jumbie first, but if you refuse. That's clearly understandable."

"I will participate."

"Why the sudden change of heart."

"I wouldn't want you to tear her flowers any further than that shapeshifter. Her garden does, after all, hold healing herbs we use. I can't let more harm be done. Then what has already happened, plus beating you is always tempting yet I do not see how we will get through."

"We'll just walk right in."

"B-but the barrier."

"It didn't do a good job with the Jumbie. So why can't we get through?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Then don't question me. Now let's go."

'Dear Kami. Please don't let her kill us, and if she does. Let her kill Hades first.

* * *

Persephone's P.O.V.

As I was running past the many guards of my father's temple. I found myself stumbling back after hitting something completely solid. Rubbing my forehead. I raised my head to see none other than Raiden. The God of Lightning and thunder. Blushing I backed away from him. Bowing quickly I mumbled out an apology. Instead of an answer, I heard a humored laugh. Looking up I saw Helios elder brother of Radien. Glancing away from both of the ancient gods. I couldn't help, but notice the great difference between the two. As I peeked at them.

Helios had dark brown hair, sun touched skin and black eyes that resembled the night. He was wearing his red and black armor given to him by his late father. He was known as the most relaxed brother of the two. He was said to often be like Apollo. A God who loved humor, but was often called a fool by his younger brother. For his childish nature. The mature one of the two was Raiden. Raiden had silver hair almost as white as snow. His flesh looked like the sheet white of the moon. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, and on his pale cheeks two red streaks ran down. Giving his a look of a demon. He was a complete contrast of Helios. Opposites in everyway.

They were legends to many.

Before I could continue my thoughts Helios stepped forward. Bowing low he said, "Forgive us. For embarrassing you."

"Forgive us? You mean forgive me. Helios you were the one laughing. While her mood was foul. I believe I have said nothing."

"AHA! That is where you are mistaken brother. When you did not apologize nor ask if she was alright. You were being a cyclops."

'Cyclops? Does he mean Kratos? But Kratos was exiled. He was too...deadly. Even for the Gods to handle. He was said to be the true meaning of the name Janus. A split personality. He loved the feeling of ending someone's else's life but then there was another part to him. His human side. His compassion, agony, and fear. This was the side that hated himself. What happened to you Kratos? Why do you kill? Where are you? What exactly turned you into a monster? Or perhaps he did not mean Kratos...but who?

"Persephone?"

Looking up I saw the two concern faces of both Gods. Smiling I stated I was fine. Then turned and left without even sparing them a word of pardon or farewell. As soon as I was out of sight. I decided it was time to head to my garden. It was time to return home.

* * *

Hades P.O.V.

As soon as Apollo was settled behind me. I gave a soft kick to Lamos. Who took off almost immediately. Apollo was silent as we were going past the temple of Zeus, and through the garden of Demeter. He was upset, that much could be seen but over what cause? Did he get into an argument with Persephone? No, he couldn't ever disagree with her. The poor fool loves her. Yet why does he love her so much? What is he attracted to? Is it her free will? Or is it her anger? She's quite frightening when angry. No. That can't be it. Its deeper then that? Much more deeper. Or is it simple?

Women are confusing creatures, yet I believe the same could be said about us as well. Is it that her mother forbids her from everyone including him...including me? Or was it all because of the dance? Zeus did call me to discuss my reasoning for participating with her. Hmm. The fools upset over a mere dance. He can have her for all I care. Dismissing my thoughts. I waited as Lamos slowed down. To look up from the reins in my hands. In came into view the brightly golden gates of Persephone's garden. Pulling on the reins I softly thanked the horse for its services. As Apollo and I descended from the horse. I found myself quietly at awe. It's beautiful despite not being the Elysian gardens. 'I guess her title does perceive her. Looking back I found Apollo talking to his steeds, and by the look of it. He was telling them to stay here and wait for us to return. Looking forward once more. I slowly placed my hand in the back of my satchel as I fingered the book that needed the last paw print for Hecate. Sighing I knew it'd be a hassle. Clearing my mind. I began to approach the golden gates. With each step, I could hear Apollo scrambling behind me. Giving a good shove the door opened without a sound of protest.

With that I began to speak, "We can use whatever method to capture the jumbie. Magic, weapons..or anything of the sort. Once captured we will take it to the outskirts of Olympus and decide what to do with it there but remember the jumbie is a shift shaper. We will need to know who is who. So to prove that we are actually who we say we are..we have to come up with a saying. One that will prove to us. That the other is not a beast. Hmmm...yet what could it be?"

"Can you hurry up already?"

"It would be easy, but with the memory, you have it's critical that I think of something you will remember."

"Ha. And you're any better?"

"Everyone believes so especially, Raiden."

"Hmph! He doesn't like me anyway! And I know for sure he doesn't like you either! Now hurry!"

Rolling my eyes. I began to pace. 'What can he remember? Wait, would it be best if he does not remember the jumbie could be near. He would hear it as well. He will answer correctly unlike Apollo. "I have it."

"Well let's hear it all wise and knowing."

"Now listen closely the question will be when we are at war when is the best time to strike? Now the answers is a warrior waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment one should strike. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we get going now."

'What a fool. Yet perhaps this is for the best. I suppose his dumb wit has come to use for once. Deciding not to humor him any further I began to walk forth. Part of me wondered if I could actually get through as I set my foot across the gates doors. Apollo has never been able to now why would I? I waited for the spell that forced many to stay away to send me back. Yet nothing came. Smiling at my fortune. I sank my feet into the enriched soil of her garden. All while looking back to see the pure surprise on Apollo's face. With that, I took off. Listening to nothing but the sound in the air. As I looked for the jumbie. Even still not even a small tear of his claws could be seen in the soil of this earth. Perhaps he has already shifted. If he has he could be posing as either one of us and with Apollo's memory will he be able to tell the two of us apart if he did mimic me? Jumping up to the highest branch I sat there contemplating about the Jumbie's abilities. Could he shapeshift into Persephone? Has he seen her? If he can then we won't be able to tell the difference! Agh! I'm an idiot. I have to find Apollo and warn him. Standing I turned to look down below me, and there stood the devil herself. Looking at me with her big doe eyes.

"Hades?"

* * *

Persephone's P.O.V.

As I walked up to the gates of my garden I couldn't help, but look back. 'I'm doing it again. I'm hoping, but hoping for what? Do I really want mother to come to me? No, it would be unwise...she can't always be here. It's about time I grew up and made myself who I want to be. As I pushed the gates open. I wondered if I could truly cut out my mother from my life. 'I can't but I will no longer run to her. Not like before. I will get strong!

As I let myself get lost into the trail I had learned from a young age. I soon found myself standing before the very oak tree. I had played in as a child. Yet when I looked up the tree was not bare. Instead, Hades sat there. Clad in red, except his dark cape. Gasping I found my eyes widening as I spoke his name, "Hades?"

As he looked at me I wondered why of all people he had to be the one to see me. Blinking I found myself face to face with him. Watching him silently I watched as he began lifting his hand. Closing my eyes I felt him brush away my tears as he spoke. "Why are you crying?"

Shaking my head. I backed away from him. "Don't ask me that?"

"Alright, alright just don't leave."

Why would him of all people want me to stay? We should hate each other. 'Yet I still feel drawn to him. Like a magnet. I just can't stop thinking about him. Like were meant to be. Wait. What am I saying? He's here in my garden sitting in my favorite tree uninvited. I should be mad...I should be weary. I should be threatening him. Eyeing him skeptically I asked, "Why?"

Looking away from me he softly muttered as he walked, "You don't want to alone do you?"

"How did you-"

" Nobody wants to be alone Persephone."

As I followed him. My curiosity began to grow. Wondering if I should ask him. I found myself seeing another side of Hades no one, but perhaps only his mother could ever see. He was being gentle, and caring even if he didn't want to. He was being himself, "Even you?"

As my question rang through the air I waited as he turned towards me. Smiling softly he said, "Especially me."

"You get lonely too?"

"All the time."

"Can I ask why?"

"You already did."

"Hades-"

"Tell me Persephone when you see me- when you see us. Are you ever afraid?"

"Only when you're angry."

"That's the point. Where excluded from everyone. I'm even feared by my own people."

"You are not a monster Hades."

"Don't fool yourself."

"Let me be a fool then."

When not a sound came from him. I softly began to look around only to see nothing at all. Immediately fear began to consume me. And all I could do was run. My pace was uneven. My breathing ragged as I continued jumping across the stones, and branches of the trees. I found myself hurrying into the waters of the river within my garden. All while looking back as I looked around for him. Yet no sound or movement of him rang through the air. Where'd he go? He couldn't have vanished that quickly….. I didn't mean to upset him.

SNAP!

"HADES!"

* * *

Hades's P.O.V.

"HADES!"

Chuckling I found myself walking into the cool waters of the ancient river of life. This was exactly like the river Lethe in the underworld. Except this one is in Olympus. As I Continued gazing my eyes landed on the soaked maiden. Who laid sprawled on the rivers flowing water. "Hades?"

Looking closely at Persephone. I saw the look of utter confusion on her face. "What's wrong?"

Concerned as always about though her own health has been neglected. More then once. What is her reason? Why does she care? Despute the question that lingered on my tongue I found myself answering, "I have wasted enough time here."

A look of anger flashed before me as I silently watched her, shrugging it off. I began to leave, but when the feeling of her hands grasping the back of my cape was felt. I found myself slightly agitated with her. Yet before I could question her she spoke. "Then tell me why you were here in the first place since I can not hold your interest."

Interest? Tch. She sounds just like mother. Women. "I came in here looking for the Jumbee."

"Jumbee?"

"It's an ancient beast that has been tearing your garden apart. I was hoping to stop its destruction."

"I don't see how that's your concern. Now leave."

"You don't understand."

"Then tell me the truth. Or are you under-dwellers liars too?"

Sighing I began to run a hand through my hair. As I looked her over. The facial expression she wore was one of determination. She has a back bone? Huh, would have never guessed. Someone so small could be fearless when needed. I suppose.

"I'm racing Apollo. Whoever gets the Jumbie first wins."

"And the prize?"

"That's unimportant. I'm more concerned about its shapeshifting abilities."

"It's a shapeshifter?"

"Yes, and Apollo is not that wise so if you don't mind. I would like to go find him before the Jumbie impersonates you to kill him. Now farewell."

With that, I began to leave. Yet her words stopped me. "I'm coming."

Coming. If she were harmed...her father would kill me. If Demter doesn't get to me first that is. "No way in hell! You're staying here."

"Who died and made you king?"

"I did. Now leave me alone, and don't you dare follow me."

"And why not you're not my father."

"Thank Kami for that. I wouldn't be able to stand you."

Realizing what I had just said I found myself wincing. It was always a touchy subject. For the both of us. As she looked at me with horror. Tears seemed to gloss over her eyes. Causing a burning flame to clench around m heart. Sighing I found myself ashamed. Mother would not be pleased, and neither would father. Uchiha's never lost control. "Persephone."

"No."

"I didn't mean that. I was angry I was thinking about someone else."

"Do you have any idea what that made me feel?"

'Yes, actually I do, but I can't tell you that. Instead, I'll swallow my pride, and apologize.

"No, I do not. It was something I should not have said. I apologize."

"You're bad at apologies." Raising my head. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes as she stifled her laughter. All while wiping her eyes. She's confusing. One minute she's crying the next she's laughing. Is this what attracts Apollo to her?

"Hn."

"Can I ask who it is you were talking of?"

"No."

"Is he or she lonely."

Lonely would be an understatement. It's not only corrupting but suffocating. "I believe so. Hardly talks keeps to himself."

"Are you friends with him?"

If being friends with yourself counts. "Yes."

"Then he isn't that lonely."

"I suppose."

"Now can I come with you? I'm not taking a no."

"Do as you please," and just like that, I had an over emotional Goddess following me.

* * *

Apollo's P.O.V.

If I didn't know any better. I'd say Hades is full of himself. Oh how I wish the barrier would have thrown him back, yet just like always he's right. Still, I can not lose hope in beating him. I will win. Even if I have to lower myself to his level. Now if I were a mythical beast. Where would I hide? In the river? No. Hades says it likes to take the form of a feline. Felines don't like water, do they. So where could it be? Could it be in Persephone's temple? It does have a nice sight, and the sun does bask everywhere one should step. That would be the most decent place for some rest. I just hope Persephone isn't there. She would kill me. For coming into her sacred home..her sacred garden. As I began to push aside the branches and the leaves as I walked through the endless forest I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to the one who owned it.

The sound of clashing swords never got old. Neither did the shouts of victory and the groans of defeat. Silently I watched as Helios and Raiden walked towards one another. As everyone else sat around them in a tight circle. Everyone was watching with anticipation and awe. They were one of the best after all and I would love to fight them one day. Just like I knew everyone else wanted to. Just like my father did. Raiden silent as the night, and Helios as loud as thunder began to circle one another. They each wore their respecting armors. Blood red clashed with ice blue. Both outfits represented their personalities nicely. Helios kept on speaking to his younger brother with excitement. While the other ignored him entirely. Yet before I could see the first strike from either side. The soft voice of spring spoke my name, "Apollo."

Glancing to the side. I saw pale pink fill my vision. As I let my eyes roam over her figure. I couldn't help but wonder how she could rival Aphrodite in appearance. As I found her eyes. I knew immediately that this was the girl many would want not only because she is the daughter of Zeus, but because of her kindness. Her eyes were soft as always. Always welcoming. Always patient. Always so loving. Always so expressive. This was Persephone. Waving her over I patted the grass. Hoping my invite would be accepted. When she slowly began to move. I could not still my beating heart. As she watched me with amusement. "What is the matter Apollo?"

"I am excited."

"For the match?"

"No."

"Then tell me, my dear friend, what has given you so much enjoyment?"

"Hades."

When no sound came. I found myself looking over curiously at my now silent friend. Who didn't even raise her head to meet my eyes. Frowning I wondered if I had done something wrong. Yet no thought could be conjured from my deepest memories. Perhaps it is Hades? She does not know him...yet I talk about him an awful lot of time. I think it would be best if they finally meet. She is my friend after all just like he is.

"Persephone?"

"Yes, Apollo."

"May I ask what's troubling you?"

"You already have."

"Then give me an answer."

"Why do you speak so much of that under-dweller?"

"Now if I didn't know any better I'd say you speak of him in disgust."

"What if I do?"

"I did not believe you to be one who judges by rumors Persephone."

"They are dangerous."

"He has not ever once teared my flesh I'll have you know! He is the only God in existence to not have fled from my very presence, and you know that Persephone. So you have no right t o judge him like everyone else who does not know him."

"Is he that dear to you that you'd defend him against me?"

"Yes."

"Then why have I not met him yet?"

"You will."

I was the very reason they met. I couldn't have her thinking of him so lowly. It hurt me, just like it hurt him. Even if he refused to acknowledge it. Even if it was my intention to get them to know each other...I felt like something changed in both of them. It isn't good nor bad. Still, it bothers me. Just like it did that very day. They have said nothing about the matter. Could they have gotten into an argument? She's just like me. She bright, and affectionate. Quite the opposite of someone who keeps to himself.

"Hurry Persephone! I told him we'd meet him down in the Foloi Oak forest."

The small groans of anger caused me to chuckle as she appeared in a small suit of armor. The undershirt she wore was as white as snow while the chest plate that guarded her heart was as bright as the sun. Her hair was pulled back, her sandals offered as much protection as possible as she stomped her way over. Yet what I saw clearly that surprised me was that a sword laid strung to her back. "May I ask why you need a word for?"

"You said we are playing a game right?"

"Yes, but I do not see why you need a weapon."

"Then why bring a weapon yourself?"

"To protect you against the fairies and centaurs of course."

"I can protect myself thank you."

With that, she ended the discussion as she continued on down the small pebble trail. As we walked through the path I found myself tightening my hold on my sword. The centaurs were always a crazy bunch. The fairies, however, were very rational.

I should have suggested somewhere else..somewhere calm. It would be safer. For her and for us but there is no time. When the small path began to open wider I began to notice how Persephone began to react with each approaching step. She began to fidget and lace her fingers before undoing them once again. She was no longer in front of me, but clinging to my side. "Do you think he will like me?"

"I thought his thoughts would not matter."

"I-it just feels different. I feel like we should get along since our fathers...are-"

"Don't worry. I think you'd do fine."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"He will, but-"

"But what?"

"He doesn't like it when people are weak or have self-doubt."

"He's just like father."

"More or less."

"Alright then. I'll just be me! And if he doesn't like it he can deal with it."

Right at that moment. She had turn around to only bump into him. His reaction was like always. Calm and collected. I had told him to behave and so far he has not shoved her back. A good sign. When she took a step back that's when he reacted. His voice was soft and unattached, "I should deal with what goddess?"

Persephone, in turn, began to blush. That, in turn, made Hade's chuckle. "Can't face the devil?"

As if his words were a wake-up call she said, "I think the devil is full of himself."

"I'm not your father."

Right, when he said that not only did I want to strangle him, but I found myself debating whether or not to let Persephone hurt him. As I watched her. I found myself backing away. Right as she began to lift her glowing hand. which was aimed directly to his face.

"APOLLO!"

Looking up I saw Persephone in the arms of Hades. Who did not at all seem surprised by my look of horror. Silently I watched them as they landed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, as he held her legs with a hand underneath them. His grip on her was strong yet gentle. The look of ease they both held slightly bothered me. As I watched her stare at him with admiration. As if feeling my stare she softly asked for him to put her down. At which he did right away. Yet before she could approach me. Hades had stepped before me. Holding Persephone back. Who in turn was watching him closely. As if reading her thoughts his eyes strayed from mine to hers. As if they very conveying to one another without words. Silently she placed herself behind him all while clutching onto his back. Waiting and watching. I knew what was coming.

"When we are at war when is the best time to strike?"

UGH! What is it? What's the answer? "Ummm...um…"

As he began to pull out his blade. I found myself wincing. "WAIT! Wait! Hades it's me."

"What's the answer?"

"In the morning no wait. At night right? No, wait. It's when they are waking up right?! Ugh! No is it something with a cat?"

"You are an idiot."

"I am not!"

"Since you can't answer that? When did we first meet Apollo?"

"Oh! That's easy! We met when your father was talking to my dad. They wanted us to be friends. We went to the same school. That's when Olympus and the Underworld wanted our people to work together. Or get along! I remember that day! You were such a show-off!"

"I suppose it is to you, and how could I be a show off if I clearly beat you in an easy match."

"Easy! We were seven! You cheated!"

"Ahem."

With that, both Hades and I looked over to our clearly irritated friend. Nervously I found myself brushing my hair back as I mumbled out a quick apology, "Sorry, Persephone. Hades has a big head."

"Afraid Apollo?"

"No."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope it wasn't that bad. I still have a lot of mistakes. The next chapter is in the present. I'll be going back and forth between the two times so you guys can get an idea about how it all went down, but I'll let you guys know. Also thanks for waiting. Sorry for the wait. I'll try posting faster. I'm making corrections as I go.


	13. Meet the Titans:Lost on the Path of Life

Meet the titans: Lost on the path of life

* * *

Author's Note: Now the adventure will begin. Nekobaa won't be in this chapter but in the next. She'll just be mentioned. Also, sorry for the long wait, I wasn't very sure how to approach the present time. I've also noticed when going back and re-reading that the characters might be a little too OC. I'm very sorry about that I'll try harder to capture them. Please review, any review is welcomed. I believe any form will be very helpful. They make my day. I believe a writer should be able to take any flame so you are very welcome to tell me what I need to work on. Also, if you have any ideas just let me know. I practically have the past all noted down. I've just been struggling between College, and work while trying to upload and write. Once more sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

* * *

I never knew how much I could learn about myself

once I started to recall past memories,

It was just like flipping over an hourglass

and

Watching the sand flutter down in its soft tan swirls.

Everything came rushing back.

The background,

My thoughts,

Their voice, their expressions,

Everything was there.

Everything I didn't think that mattered, every detail, I brushed aside, it all came rushing back and once the last drop of sand landed it all made sense.

Everything made perfect sense.

It was all crystal clear.

I was living through it again even though it had already occurred.

My thoughts, and my emotions all came tumbling back.

Consuming every part of my soul and pulling it apart as I began to understand not only myself, but those in them as well.

Silently as if mocking me I began to hear the ticking of a clock as it slowly appeared before me.

Silently I watched, narrowing my eyes as the handle began to move back.

And that's when I heard it. As scenes came and went. Out of all the chaos I heard, was

Her laughter.

It was just like silver bells.

* * *

I can still remember her.

And whenever I did, his ghost slowly followed.

He loved her after all,

yet her heart remained with me.

Even now as I watched the years go by

I could see her smile and feel my own lips tug.

She was the very thing that held us together.

His love for her was unconditional.

As for me, she was someone very precious.

His last request

for me to follow was one he didn't need to ask,

I would watch over her

and protect her through life and death

it was the very thing I tried desperately to hold on to,

Yet it was my very hand that stopped her beating heart

And as my tears began to tumble down,

her very smile stilled my breath, as she welcomed death

with a smile on her face.

Even now as I watched my pupil grow and saw myself in him

I began to wonder

Will you protect her or will you be the very thing that ends her?

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

As I entered their dorm I found myself desperately trying to keep my mind from straying too far as I watched Sakura and Sasuke interact. Every now and then Sakura would lean in a little too close than Sasuke was comfortable with. The small blush on his cheeks and his voice of protest did little to keep her at bay. Looking at the green book in my hand I began to debate if it would be alright if I helped Sasuke with his little problem. He's fifteen I think he's old enough to read this.

'Don't you dare old Titan, no son of mine will become a perverted God.

'Ah, Erobes. I thought you didn't care about the boy.

'An heir to the underworld is unfit if he indulges in any activities of pornography. He will seek no pleasure.

'It's a book that educates. Yet what will you do about Persephone?

Looking up Sasuke and Sakura were no longer alone. Naruto sat between both of them. His arms encircled around Sakura who seemed to be losing her temper. Sasuke, in turn, seemed to be annoyed with the fact that Naruto was declaring his love for the girl. Yet this could be misunderstood. Perhaps Fugaku would see it as a sign of him behaving like his old self. Soon enough Sasuke was standing over Naruto. The look in his eyes was one filled with annoyance as he grasped the back of his shirt and threw the boy onto the ground. Naruto's loud voice of protest rang throughout the living room causing everyone else, in turn, to quiet down and glance their way. Perfect. Good timing as always Apollo. "SASUKE YOU BASTARD! Who do you think you are!?"

Tuning them out I once again heard the voice of Fugaku, 'I see no interaction of longing. It seems like the God of music is more interested in the girl, and he knows not to fall in love with a land dweller even if he can not recall it. Just like before his heart will be reminded of its hatred for their kind. His tolerance will be just like before, just for the treaty. Nothing more, nothing less. What occurred last time was simple curiosity, but unlike before his leash will be even tighter.

'Ah. Yet I must ask this, how can you see what is happening? No God is permitted to meddle. That was the reason their memories were erased after all.

'Tch. Zeus granted us a minute to take a look at our children. Nyx was persistent. She misses her youngest despite her eldest being so close, and it seemed like I was right on time. I do not see how you are fit to watch over the children when you spend all your time reading such disgusting literature if you can even call it that.

'Ah, so it took the love you have for your wife to look in and see your son. To ensure he was well. As for this book. I hope you recall it was Zeus who wrote it. Whatever the God of the sky indulges in is something we should all take interest in.

'My reasons are not your business Kakashi!

'Apologizes. Forgive me for prying.

'Hecate will be arriving to see the boy.

'Today?

'Of course. Once Hades is reminded of his duty all will be well. Once all the children get their memories back they will be returned home.

'Ah. So Hecate is the one who will unseal the barrier, but she won't unlock everything, will she?

'Hades does not need foolish memories of the Goddess of Spring.

'It is wrong.

'It may be seen wrong in your eyes, but to us, it's the wrong thing done for the right cause. Death and Life should never mix. It's mutiny. If a child is ever barred between any child of the sun or moon it would be a monstrosity.

'As you wish Erebos.

Sighing I found myself walking behind Naruto and lowering my book against his head. Causing him in turn to scowl and look up. "Sorry, I got lost on the path of life."

"You're a liar. You're reading your pervy book. What kind of guardian are you?"

"A rather good one. Anyhow, everyone will be separated into three-man groups. I believe you were all informed about this before. It was with the books we provided."

"Ah. As always my eternal rival at his finest! Kakashi!"

Turning around Gai came into view. His black bowl haircut, his wide grin, black eyes, and signature pose of a good guy the first thing that greeted me. Sighing I waited for anyone to say anything, and of course, I was not disappointed when Naruto spoke, "That's amazing. His outfit is so cool!"

"Ah. Such a fine young youthful lad. Onward with the power of youth!"

Striking his pose once more Naruto soon followed his lead. Causing everyone to groan. Looking past Gai I saw Asuma and Kurenai. Smiling I beckoned them over. Turning around I cleared my throat catching the attention of my rival and the kids. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Kurenai, and Asuma. Gai has already introduced himself." Almost instantly I could feel their curiosity, but most of all it seemed to be trained on Kurenai. Perhaps it was her eyes. Hers were a lot more like the underworld's dwellers after all. Silently one by one they began to move. Then soon enough questions began to be thrown. Part of me began to get a headache by the mere thought of answering all those questions. Yet, Kurenai seemed to enjoy the attention. Dismissing my thoughts my eyes fell on the three before me. They reminded me of my old team. Looking at the dark haired boy dressed in blue. I found myself staring at a smaller version of Thanatos. They looked nothing like their father. One thing I was glad about. They each resembled their mother, Sasuke the most out of the two. Sasuke has great potential, his gift in the arts seemed to be the best out of all of them, and his intelligence only fueled his raw power. I wouldn't expect any less from those from the underworld. His brother, after all, is a prodigy, passing by flying colors, and joining the army in Olympus, his father the ruler of the underworld was no one to belittle and his mother a well-trained kunoichi. He's a lot like me. He's a prodigy. He isolates himself, he's doing exactly what I did, and just like me, it seems like he doesn't care about anyone or anything, not even Sakura. Though I can see through his facade every now and then, but I wonder does he truly care about them. About Naruto and Sakura? Are his feelings from his past truly gone? Does he no longer remember? And if his feelings are gone...how long will it take before the Erebos' assassin comes out? How can I help him? And if I can't who will? As for Naruto, he's a lot like his mother, his attitude, his strength, he is definitely her son, and he is his son's father. He will be great. My sensei-his father is a great ruler, just like his Godfather and great grandfather. And so will he. If only Jiraiya were here, he'd be able to help me with the boy. He's quite a handful. He is a lot like Obito in that way. He's loud and impatient, but his heart is one of gold. He means well and helps and befriends anyone in his way no matter how many times he's been ridiculed. But still, darkness lurks underneath I can only hope it never wins. And last but not least my eyes landed on the pink haired girl of the group. She reminded me of Rin. So much of her. Just like before in Olympus she held both Hades and Apollo together as an anchor, just as Rin did within our team.

As soon as the introductions were over. I found myself being led to a conference. Passing tables and chairs the two teachers besides me didn't utter a word. We could feel it. The great power out of two beings and that presence was unmistakable and as soon as the doors closed behind us Hades and Zeus came into view. No one uttered a word as they took in our appearance. No one moved. And that's when the clearing of a throat brought us out of our stupor. Zeus amused grin broke the tension as he said, "Kakashi! I hope you're doing well?"

"I am."

"Not much of a talker even now. Hmm..Kurenai, Asuma how are you?"

"I am well thank you for asking."

"Same as usual."

With that, he glanced at Hades. Who did nothing but nod at the other. Taking that as his cue Zeus said, "Hecate will be coming tomorrow to unseal the memories we have only decided to permit them to remember. All land dwellers will not remember their relationship with any of the have already seen what has happened. We don't need our children bending the laws. This is the only solution. It can nev-"

"No!"

Looking to the side I found myself agreeing wholeheartedly with Kurenai and Asuma seemed to as well. "What do you mean Peitho!?"

"What I mean Hades!? If we can even call you that Erebos! Is that this is wrong. These are their memories! It's their life, we can't mess with that. Who gives us the right to do this with them!? Tell me?! WHO?"

"We do Peitho. You saw what happened Cronus came out because of Hades, because of that boy! He let his emotions get out of control, he went to Typhon. And with this plan we can get rid of those memories, we can make him forget about that SERPENT! He is beyond saving, but the life of that boy is not, he hasn't fallen. I will not put my Godson, and any other children from Olympus in danger because of the boy. Not while I live."

"Since when did you give up on saving your friend Zeus? Apollo would never turn his back on Hades. He's just like you and if you think a memory wipe will give us a clean slate, be warned that they will remember. And they will be furious. Hades has a darkness within him, and Erebos only fuels it, Apollo and Persephone are the only ones who can keep him from straying. No one else will. I won't let you wipe Kakashi's student's memory, nor Asuma's, nor mine. And as for Apollo, you know how much his friendship with the boy means, and if he learns that you caused it-how do you think he will feel?"

"I am sorry, but Cronus can never come out again. It would cause another war, as for Hades he will be allowed on Olympus to attend his training with Kakashi, he will spend most of his time helping around in whatever the titan needs and once he is dismissed he must go back to olympus of wherever the Styx river takes him. We all know the rivers Styx, Phlegethon, Acheron, Lethe, and Cocytus all converge at the center of the underworld and according to Herodotus, the river Styx originates near Feneos. That village has been deserted. And we all know that those depths if Hades commands, leads to nothing but torture and suffering, no one will want to go to Tartarus.

Phlegethon the river of fire. It's a river of blood that boils souls. It is in the Seventh Circle of Hell, which punishes those who committed crimes of violence against their fellow men. We all know the blood of the rivers coils their victim in burning fire. The depth at which each sinner must stand in the river is determined by the level of violence they caused in life and not only is that quite a tragedy but Centaurs patrol the circle, firing arrows at those who try to rise above their allotted level in the river.

As for Acheron it's known as the "river of woe", the newly dead would be across the Acheron by Charon in order to enter the Underworld. We all know the old man leads them to there, but unlike Styx which only provides invulnerability when gifted is a river of healing, not a place of punishment and then there's Lethe, the river of forgetfulness, it borders Elysium, the final resting place of the virtuous. If I recall right and correct me if I'm wrong Erebos. The shades of the dead were required to drink the waters of the Lethe in order to forget their earthly life. So, in the end, it is only when the dead have had their memories erased by the Lethe that they may be reincarnated and last but not least is Cocytus the river of lamentation. Cocytus is the home of traitors. Depending on the form of their treachery, victims are buried in ice to a varying degree, anywhere from neck-high to completely submerged in ice. Cocytus is divided into four descending sections: Cain; traitors to blood relatives, Antenora; traitors to the country, Ptolemy; traitors to guests it is said that sometimes the soul of a traitor falls to Hell before Atropos cuts the thread, and their body is taken over by a fiend and last but not least Judas; traitors to masters.

No one will dare to follow the boy. He won't be touched not even Typhon will go near him. It will work out."

Finally deciding to speak up I said, "And it it doesn't?" Looking at Erebos and Zeus they all but looked at us in the eyes when Zeus said, "We'll have to kill Cronus and Typhon, and if the boy gets in the way. He will have to be a sacrifice."

"NO! You can't. You can't kill Hades. He's just a boy."

"I'm sorry Titan."

"If it was Apollo you'd never risk his life."

"We'll see. I just hope it doesn't come to that. Now go the three of you. Leave me."

And with that we left. No words were spoken when we returned back to the kids. Looking towards my kids I found my smile fading. They wouldn't know.

* * *

The very next day I could tell everyone was nervous. They were excited. Their memories were coming back, but in reality, they truly weren't. Their mind is going to be tampered with. A part of themselves was going to be lost, they were going to be stripped of a part of their life, a part of their identity. And there was nothing I could do. I failed them. I failed my children. I can only hope that by returning to Olympus they will be able to remember.

Click!

Immediately everyone settled down. And that's when everyone reacted. "WHAT THE! WHAT'S WITH THE CAT EARS LADY!?"

Shaking my head I brought my book down onto Naruto's head. As Hecate passed. Her eyes were taking everyone in. I could tell she was searching for someone. Her eyes were frantic, she was worried. Her fear and her worry ended when it landed on my group grabbing Naruto's shoulders I forced a smile she could hardly see. There wasn't much I knew about her. But the rumor's about the underdwellers interest in the tailed beasts was something Cronus was known for and I couldn't help but wonder if anyone else in the underworld followed after him. But when she brushed past Naruto and me I found my eyes widening when she bowed down to Sasuke. Her voice was soft and raspy as she spoke, "Hello, little prince."

Sasuke's eyes searched her face before he stood up and bowed to her. Her laughter caused everyone to looked uneased. "You shouldn't bow down to anyone little prince. I can't remember how many times I nagged at you to respect your elders and to once show your manners, but now I can't help but miss your aloof behavior, but alas do not worry. You'll remember soon enough."

With that, she turned around and called all the children to form a circle all while she began drawing diagrams onto the ground. Soon enough she began chanting causing the candles Kurenai had been told to place to lighten up with flames and as her voice raised the flames began to flicker with the growing winds then a flash of light blinded everyone in that moment and when I opened my eyes I was no longer in the human world but in Olympus. Looking around I saw no one but my fellow comrades the children were gone and in their place stood Hecate who wore nothing but a smile. "They are home now Titan, do not worry."

And with that, she left. Leaving me with nothing but a gnawing feeling as I looked up towards the moon the light the temples of Zeus home.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. I will try to upload the next one after looking it over. Thanks for reading.


	14. Moon That Reflects on Water Part One

**The moon that reflects in the water**

Part One: Deja Vu

* * *

Author's Note: I've been waiting for this chapter. This is the present. Everyone is back in Olympus. Chaos soon will follow, and eventually, past memories will be coming back, but I will let you guys know. Suigetsu and Sasuke finally meet! Yay! More information will be in this chapter and the ones after. Friendships from the past are gone. So everything is a clean slate. It's still rough.

* * *

 _The crashing of the waves has always been comforting,_

 _With just a mere thought it all came crashing,_

 _With the flick of my hand_

 _It all came onto the sand,_

 _But in the end, it was boring_

 _There was nothing to do, no one to kill, there was nothing,_

 _To catch my interest,_

 _Until I met him_

* * *

 _ **Even though he was annoying**_

 _ **There was this feeling,**_

 _ **That I knew him**_

 _ **Something told me he was someone I trusted**_

 _ **But even then**_

 _ **Fire and Water**_

 _ **Don't get along**_

 _ **The flames of my anger burned him**_

 _ **Yet the cool touch of his engulfed me**_

 _ **And together there was a steam that hid it all**_

 _ **From man's prying eyes**_

* * *

Sasuke's/Hades P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes the first thought that came to mind was how I got this throbbing headache. Wordlessly I found myself moving. Once I was dressed I was already pushing the doors aside. The white pillars that came to view did nothing to ease my mind. I was curious. The last thing I remembered was walking through the Elysian Gardens with my mother. Her fascination with the purple flowers was amusing. Her eyes lit up, and her admiration for the delicate petals danced all around her eyes, but now all I could remember was my family, my clan, and a gulf of darkness. It's as if I had been separated from my soul and it was barely coming back. I wasn't worried about memory loss. I remembered everything, but how I landed in my bed. I couldn't remember what happened after my mother. My legs are stiff. They throbbed with each movement. Like they haven't been moved in days. _I will get my answers. I will find a way, even if I have to kill those around me to get them. I want to know what happened._ The soft clicks of my sandals resounded through the corridors. The energetic laughter of my mother sounded through the doors of the dining area, but even then it was off. It was empty. As soon as I came to view the servants scrambled to open the doors. Their looks of surprise bothered me, but now was not the time to think about that. Once they were open her laughter ceased. Her eyes widened and the glass in her hand fell, the red liquid splashed side to side yet before it could collide onto the tiled floor I caught it. It was almost a reflex. I loved the feeling I got when I used my speed but this time I was more concerned about my mother. She hardly loses her composure. _What's bothering her? What's wrong?_ Bringing it up I handed it to her. Yet before I could utter a word of greeting or concern her arms embraced me in a crushing embrace. Her embrace was one of a mother who finally got to see her child. It was desperate, it held a tinge of relief as she ran her hands up and down my back. She was holding onto me as if I were a lifeline. Her voice was wavering, her body was shaking and the words she uttered didn't make any sense, "My baby! My baby's awake! Oh, thank the heavens!"

"Mother….I do not understand." ' _What happened to me?_

"It's okay, Hades. It's alright. Your back, that's all that matters."

Placing my head on her shoulder I looked behind her. My father was seated at the head of the table his eyes were slightly different. They looked determined, cold and slightly concerned. I've never seen that look before. Glancing towards his left my brother came into view. His black eyes were bright. He seemed happy. Genuinely happy, but not only that. He looked troubled at the same time. Once she pulled back, her hands cupped my face. Placing a kiss on both of my cheeks she dragged me towards the chair closest to her. Once seated she asked, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"My head is pounding. What happened?"

"Children from both Olympus and the underworld were affected by an unknown power. You were unconscious for twenty days. Everyone else is awake you were the only one still unconscious. Zeus has been coming y often to check on you with Demeter. Demeter claimed you were alright and that you would wake up on your own. Just liker her child and the others. They have been worried. There was a rumor that this power had made its presence known long before, because of this power memories were vanishing from all of those who fell victim to it. So we were desperate, so we asked for their help. Now, all we need to do is ask. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"I remember you. You were holding an anoda cristata. I remember everything as I grew up, and nothing else. I just do not recall how I landed in bed or what occurred prior to that."

"Do you remember any of the living land dwellers?"

Looking towards my father, all I felt was confusion. _Land dwellers?_ Glancing towards Thanatos I began to wonder what was happening. He was tense, my mother too, and my father I don't know what he was feeling. His face showed no emotion. Closing my eyes I began to think, I tried to remember if I ever met anyone of the living land dwellers, but none came to mind. Except for the memories of my adventures up land. Zeus and Demeter were recognizable, but I didn't know anyone else. This felt a lot like a questioning of a traitor being torn apart piece by piece by their king, by their ruler. _Did I lose a portion of my memories?_ "No, I haven't met any of them. It's forbidden mother. Everyone knows that."

With that a sigh of relief escaped her lips, my brother's tense shoulders relaxed and then my father stood. His hands landed on my shoulders as he lowered his mouth towards my ear, "Welcome back home son. Welcome back. It's about time."

Letting the tugs of my lip rise I found myself quietly saying, "I never left."

With that time passed, and soon enough I found myself on the outskirts of Olympus. As I jumped from tree to tree my mother's face popped up. Despite my mother's protest, I left home. I didn't want to be underground any longer. I hadn't been to my rivers. I hadn't been outside, I was free. I could have gone through the underworld but I've always held an ounce of curiosity when it came to the home of Zeus. Poseidon's home, on the other hand, was more complex only with his permission could someone dwell in his waters, yet unlike him Zeus allows Poseidon to roam on Olympus with the exception that no one from the underworld is allowed on their soil or within his seas. From my father's information, Zeus does not see Poseidon as any trouble, unlike us, because of Cronus. I always wondered why we were never allowed on the land of the living, but then again the war over the past years that I have always been told comes back to mind, but along with that my own memories came as well. They were nothing but murders. Even as a child I remember my father and older brother suiting up and leaving. Our clan's soldiers lining up and heading off into battle. The cries of war an echoing sound. That I could never forget, and even then less and fewer soldiers came home. I remember my mother's cries, I remember them storming into my home. Cerebus tried to stop as many as he could, the men who stayed behind fought without hesitation, women along their side fought without fear, some women carried their children into the safety of the royal chambers, as for my mother she ushered as many people as she could to hide within the shadows. Her conscious and her heart would not allow them to die. Placing me amongst them I watched her confront them. She was strong but outnumbered and when they managed to slit her arm that's when I lost it. All I saw was red. Ignoring the burning in my eyes I killed everyone in sight, no one was going to hurt my mother. Not without facing me. By the time it was over nothing but pools of blood laid on the ground accompanied by disfigured corpses. I remember her shock that day, and as a man in red came in yelling for my mother, he soon stopped when he saw what lied beneath his feet. His words about the smoke in the air died on his lips as they twitched upwards. The smile he gave me that day came running back, his approval delighted me especially as he said, "Your eyes! You do have the gift. That's my boy." That look was something I wanted from my own father. His smile and his very own red eyes lingered behind as his image slowly faded.

After Helios, Raiden, Empeitheus, Anteroes, Zeus and Demeter found out about all of their dead clan members the war ceased and the treaty came into place. It took several days, both sides arguing with one another. Helios pleading with Cronus, but he wouldn't hear. He didn't want his apologies, so he didn't give his forgiveness. Despite his warning that this was just the beginning, my father took his place. Assuring Cronus that this was for their people. He made a compromise, not liking what he was seeing Cronus left his last words, "You will come to me when you finally understand that this will never be enough." But who is Cronus? Why does his name keep popping up? And what exactly did Raiden do? And how are they connected to the Underworld? With his departure Anteros and my father worked until they finally came up with an answer, that would become the very treaty I came to despise. The treaty came with one condition that there would never be any interaction between the living and the dead, that they would remain as far away as possible unless summoned, and even then if they were allowed in Olympus they would be placed in the farthest location from Zeus's temple. The only time interaction was allowed was for the festival of the treaty. Even then we avoided one another. We mostly kept to ourselves. Clearing my mind I found my eyes landing on Zeus and his lover Demeter. They were fighting once more, and the Goddess of Grain and Harvest had quite the temper and her strength was nothing to underestimate, even Zeus seemed slightly afraid of the women before him who began to threaten him. Looking at her directly I took her in. She was dressed in the finest green dress a Goddess would want, her golden hair was braided to the side, the purple diamond in the center of her forehead brought out her amber eyes, and the pink gloss on her lips only gave her more color, in a word I would describe her as beautiful, but with her eyes narrowed down, her lips pulled back into a snarl, and her increasing volume I found myself retracting the word. A centaur would be more pleasing at the moment. I never understood what Zeus saw in her. My mothers says that loves makes one blind. It was something I would agree with at the moment. Looking at Zeus who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I wondered how their daughter must be like. Her father indulged with mortal women, while his lover remained in Olympus, and as for her mother, she had quite the strength and ill temper. _What kind of Goddess is she? Is she like her mother? Is she a brute? Or would she be like her father?_ Scoffing I got up. I had lost interest. The ruler of the living was nothing but a joke, he may be strong, I mused but even then he was quite the idiot. As I was jumping from tree to tree the sounds of crashing waves caught my attention. Changing the course of direction I found myself landing on the sands of the shore. Walking forward I ignored the feeling that I was being watched I had a feeling that mother might have sent Thanatos after me, but even then if it was him he'd come out by now. Not trying to draw attention I began to lower myself onto the sand. Once I was down I waited, and that's when it happened. The blade I sent hurling missed its target and the blue liquid surrounded me in seconds. Confining me in an orb. The feeling of two fingers being pressed against my temple caught my attention. I know this move. A dweller from the seas. Scowling I shifted my eyes to my left only to meet excited purple ones. Eyes widening I realized just who had found me. Smiling I found myself willing a bolt of lightning to form around me as a shield. With his yell of surprise, the orb fell, his concentration broken. Landing on my feet I said, "You must be Poseidon, God of the Seas."

"And you must be Hades, God of the dead."

"Thanatos is the God of the dead, I'm the ruler."

"Is that so? My mistake."

With that we said nothing. We were just staring at one another. Sizing each other up. Taking a better look at him. I noticed he was my age. I took in his white hair, purple eyes, lean figure and armor and that's when my eyes landed on the blade on his back, I found myself frowning. It was an executioner's blade. Meeting his eyes once more I said, "Why did you attack me?"

"Why are you on Olympus, Uchiha?"

Narrowing my eyes, I took a step forward not liking his tone I replied, "I don't see how that involves you."

His laughter at the moment annoyed me. This was no laughing matter, I didn't like to be taken as a joke. As he began to wipe way his imaginary tears he said, "You're right, it doesn't."

With that, he walked past me. Scowling I glared at his back as he began to walk into the waters of his home. Part of me was tempted to rip his head off, but then not only would I be sentenced to death, but the treaty would be broken. Only when he was waist down did he stop, and glance at me. Yet the next words he said surprised me even more, "Aren't you coming?"

Scoffing at him I replied, "Why should I?"

"Olympus gets boring, and aren't you a bit curious as to where I live?"

Wordlessly, I walked into the cooling waters. I ignored how the water responded to my presence, as I continued down to him. Once I was within reach he grabbed my shoulder and with that, he ushered me forward. Taking in some air I let my head sink under. Opening my eyes I watched him form an orb around us. Once it was up he said, "It's faster this way."

Taking in my surroundings I watched fishes of all colors dive in between corals, I watched sharks big and small chase after their prey, I watched the jellyfishes pass by one another in groups, as the orb we were in began to take twists and turns, temples came into view and even they were in giant orbs of air. Yet before I could question him, mermaids and sirens swam by. Each one halted as they took us in. Without a thought, a siren placed her hand on the orb, as her voice began to be heard,

" _O' God Of Death,_

 _Ruler of the dead,_

 _O' God of Souls_

 _O' God that I should fear,_

 _What is thee doing here?_

 _Are thou' lost? You shouldn't fear,_

 _For I am here?_

 _O' hear my words, O' hear my voice,_

 _Why don't you come out here?_

 _And see the sites?_

 _For just one moment just close your eyes_

 _And we'll see the sunrise."_

Yet before she could continue a wave of water crashed into her. The screams that followed were fierce and loud. Their appealing faces disappeared morphing into what they truly were. Monsters. As another scream was ripped through her throat it echoed around those along with her. Coiling into herself she began to get louder. Her shrieks vibrating through the waters began a ripple of chaos. The hallucination that was once in place broke. Her loss of control and fear began to affect the others. As his hand began to rise once more those who were watching began to screech once more. Causing all those around her to scatter as another came. Glancing to the side I found Poseidon scowling. Sensing my eyes he looked up, "Pesky little things there always trying to catch someone and drag them to the never ending seas, but not all of them are like that. There's some good of them left."

Once we landed the orb left leaving a flutter of bubbles in its wake. Walking ahead of me he told me to follow. Once the guards caught sight of their ruler they opened the doors, once inside they were closed shut. As I trailed at his side I took in the paintings on the wall. Each painting was different, in one Zeus stood in a storming cloud with a lightning bolt in his hand, in another Demeter stood by Zeus side, and in another stood my father with the flames of hell surrounding him, besides that Helios, and Raiden stood alongside one another, each painting on his walls were about every God held in high power, and underneath each one two swords were locked with one another, shifting my eyes I took in the vases, on some forbidden scripter lined the rims, and on others images of the moon and sun were in their place and drapes that each door we passed were drawn showing nothing but luxurious furniture. As we neared the very last door at the end of the hall they opened by the flick of his hand. With that, he took off the clasp on his suit before leaving it to the side. Throwing himself on his throne he said, "So, Hades are you ever going to tell me why you were in Olympus?'

"Are you ever going to tell me why you attacked me?"

"I asked first….. I attacked you because I wanted to. They say you are a strong fighter I wanted to test that theory. I wanted to see what the youngest child of the Elite Uchiha Clan was capable of. You hardly show yourself around. That's why I have not been able to get a painting of you done. Not many people know what you are like. What I was not expecting was a bolt of lightning, fire is understandable, but lightning? You are from the depths of hell, but I must say I believe Zeus has a rival in the field. Now, will you answer my question?"

"I was heading to my rivers when I caught sight of Zeus's temple. Deciding to look in I caught sight of him and his lover arguing, that soon lost my interest so I departed, but when the sounds of waves could be heard. I found myself outside on the shore of the seas, and then you attacked me. Nothing more."

"It must be boring for you. To stay in one place I mean."

"Aa."

"How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Have you ever heard of Typhon?"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well there you have it. Next part is coming up. Sorry. It's still pretty rough, but I thought I was taking too long.


	15. The Moon that reflects on Water Part Two

**The moon that reflects in the water**

Part two: Once again it happens

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Not a lot of action. But there would be plenty soon. Still in the present. I'll let you know when I jump back into the past. It's still confusing I know. I'll try to ease into that transition.

* * *

For a reason,

In the season

I find myself within treason

With no reason,

Yet I can not recall,

When it all came crashing down,

It was nothing but a fall

That is until I received my call

* * *

 **One would believe**

 **Any lie,**

 **When their lives are flashing through their eyes,**

 **But unlike them,**

 **I did not see my life,**

 **I did not heed that beautiful lie**

 **I saw their life**

 **Before I took it that night**

* * *

Little brother,

Little brother,

What are you hiding?

Towards what are you running?

How long will it be before you start talking?

Ruler of the dead where are you now?

The God of Death is waiting for you

* * *

Sasuke's/Hades P.O.V.

"Have you ever heard of Typhon?"

By the mere mention of his name the, imagine of the white serpent came to mind. His tall, pale and scaly form lingered. His amber snake eyes paused my breathing and his words of power rang throughout my mind. Whispering all the possibilities that could happen if all I did was come to his side. His eerie laughter a remaining echo from the depths of my mind. As the image of the curse marks flames reminded me of the one I had been told I would receive by the snake himself. I had never met the serpent in person, but his apprentice did deliver me a scroll that day he stalked me at my rivers. When I had opened the scroll green flames took the image of the serpent as he began to talk. Glancing at the sea God I willed my thoughts away. This was no time for that. There was no need for temptation from someone who used both white and black magic. With a nod of my head, he continued. "I was imprisoned by the damn snake! But somehow, or someone helped me escape. And I believe it might just be you. Who else besides Zeus would anger the serpent?"

' _If only you knew about the power he was offering. Would you change your mind as well? Unless he's the reason you became the ruler of the seas, and if he is what did he do to you?_ "I do not recall if I was the one who set you free."

"But I do give you a sense of familiarity, don't I?"

Rubbing my head, I looked towards his face once more, before trying to recall if I ever encountered him before, but all I felt was a pain so unbearable. It was as if my mind was not at ease. As if I was tearing myself apart trying to recall what never occurred. _I'm thinking too hard._ Exhaling my thoughts came out, "I was unconscious for several days. I haven't met anyone of the living land dwellers except for you, and Typhon. Yet my encounter with the serpent was not in person. I have only met him through a scroll I was given by his apprentice."

"I as well, do not recall anyone besides the sirens, and the mermaids. I remember Amphitrite, the sea nymph who caught my attention, and Kratos. That insane bastard always trying to kill someone. That confrontation did not end well. Besides those two I met Zeus, but no one else. With the exception of the damned serpent! Who imprisoned me for years. Will you do me a favor? It involves the deal I mentioned earlier."

"I don't do anyone favors. I only help myself"

"Help my kill Typhon."

"That wouldn't be a favor. Count yourself lucky I want his head." 'Killing Typhon will be easy, but should I take up his offer before ripping his head off?

"We'll do it after the festival."

"The sooner the better."

"Have I told you how much I like you?"

"Your tolerable Poseidon."

"Same could be said for you Hades. You should probably start heading back before your father begins to wonder about you. I'll see you at the dance."

With that, I turned around. His farewell trailing behind me as I raised my hand up in response. The doors opened and as the guards lead me through the halls. I found myself wondering when we kill the serpent would Zeus come after us? And if he did would it start a war? Once outside I continued on until the sight of the white orb came into view. As the orb took me up onto the surface the moon was out in place of the sun. As I trudge through the sand I soon took off. Jumping from tree to tree I began to run through the garden of Demeter's daughter. The sound of the crashing ripples my guide. My river knew I was coming. My presence was no longer hidden. As I landed in the Styx river I glanced around before diving in the last thing I saw from the reflection in the waters was the blue moon within the skies. Within a second I was gone. Instead of green leaves on healthy trees, blooming flowers, the sounds of chirping birds and luscious fruits the sight that greeted me was the flickering of the torches flames, dark wet caverns, and a pair of red eyes. "Little brother."

Raising my eyes I found myself trying not to hiss his name, "Thanatos." _Here to do dad's work._

As he crossed his arms, his eyes never swayed. They were pinning me in place. His eyes holding a glint as if he already knew the answer to his own question. "Where were you?" _Do you know?_

"In my river. Where else would I be?"

"That's why I'm asking."

Shifting my eyes I took in the sight of my brother. _Perfect. A true prodigy. A true heir. That's what you are, big brother. Father's successor._ He was dressed in his finest gray tunic, the clasp on his left shoulder was black, his hair was pulled back, and the headband on his head held the symbol of Olympus friendship with the clan of the Uzumaki's. Scoffing I wondered why he even wore that. They attacked our people, and even now he still claims it's all in the past. If it was there wouldn't be so many rules. No one would stare at us, mock us, provoke us, we wouldn't be under the ground of Olympus. We'd be with them, we'd be included. "Hades, where were you?"

"In my river."

"Are you sure that's where you were?"

"Of course, I am. I wouldn't want to break the rules and disgrace father, Thanatos."

"Very well."

With that, he turned around and began to walk away. The water sloshing with each step that he took. Yet before he could leave the cave he stopped at the entrance and said, "Tomorrow's the dance. Don't do anything foolish little brother."

* * *

Sakura's/Persephone's P.O.V.

As I was talking to my flowers the sound of the creaking branches caught my attention. Looking up the shaking branches and leaves that began to flutter down stilled my voice. The quick sounds of pounding footsteps caused my heart to race. I began to reason with myself that it was just my mother, and if it wasn't that it would be Apollo. "Mother?"

When no one answered fear began to grip my heart. My barriers were up no one could get in. So why am I afraid? As the movement began to change direction, my feet began to walk forward, and soon enough I was running after it. Pushing and ducking under the branches of the trees I soon found myself panting. _Whoever this is, is fast. Who runs at this speed?_ Soon enough the pounding footsteps ceased and the sound of water running took it place. Crouching down I looked over a rock and there in the center of the river stood a tall figure. Squinting I tried getting a closer look, but with the hood covering their face it was hard to tell whether it was a male or female. Before I could make myself known the figure disappeared. Leaving me utterly confused as I stood and approached the river. There was no one in sight, and there wasn't even a trace of anyone ever being here. How did they do that?! And that's when I heard it. A voice so deep, it was unbelievable how soft and gentle the voice sounded. ' _Do not fear me. Why don't you come into my waters? Just one step._ "Persephone!"

Whirling around my mother came into view glancing down my foot was barely gracing the dark waters of the river. Looking at my reflection I felt absolute horror. Running towards her I found myself throwing my arms around my mother. I was afraid, afraid of what I didn't know, and that was something I was growing to detest. W-what was I thinking?! How did it-how did it do that!? "Mother, I was so scared! I don't know-."

"Persephone, what were you thinking?"

With that I looked up, "I don't understand."

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I know it's been a rough couple of days, but you can never go near that river, ever again. It's dangerous. Never go near it. Do you hear me?"

Pulling myself away I glanced at the river once more. _What's so special about this river? Why is it dangerous? And why can it talk?_ "I understand, mother. I won't ever go near it again. I promise."

With that said she kissed my temple, before pulling me with her. Once at her side her arms encircled me. Placing my head under her chin I couldn't help but be grateful for the safety I felt at that moment. I wasn't scared anymore. Her warmth was my shield, it was my very own blanket. My mother would never let anything happen to me. As we began to walk I found myself once more glancing at the dark waters as the same deep voice softly spoke. _Come in, Persephone. Just one step, that's all it takes._ With each step, I took with my mother the voice slowly began to recede. When the temple came into sight I left my mother as I ran up the steps. Only to start pacing as I watched her walk up the steps as well. I need to do this. I have to ask her. It'll be easy. All I have to say is, will you let me go to the festival? Will you let me have one dance? It's not that hard. The worst thing she will say is no, but what if she does say no? It'll just like always. No! I can't think about that. "Mother."

"Yes, Persephone."

"May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Mother, will you let me-can I go to the festival?"

"May I know why the sudden interest?"

"I want to dance, mother. I want to be able to see everyone. I want to know- if it's true."

"If what is my daughter?"

"If the under dwellers are monsters? If they eat the souls of the living land dwellers. I want to-." Her laughter caught me off. Blushing I scowled at my feet. _Why is she laughing? It's not funny._

"My dear daughter. They don't eat souls. Well not literally. They are like us, but they are warriors. They are masters in battle, and the feelings between the land of the living and the land of the dead aren't in the best of terms. There's an immense amount of hatred between us. You see my dear daughter those of the Uchiha clan treasure love above all else. No other clan in existence is known about that capability of love. Love is what drives them, but placed upon them is the curse of hatred. When they lose someone they love, that love turns into hatred. Those emotions are what makes them dangerous, but they aren't the only monsters. So are we, but I am only going to tell you this once, my beautiful flower. Never go near a dweller of the dead. They know no mercy. They'd do anything to win. By any means."

"Does that mean-?"

"Yes. You may go. Under the condition that you will not go near any of them."

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, I was nothing but overjoyed. "Thank you! Thank you!" _Now I'll find you, and you'll get a piece of me for coming in my garden. I didn't miss the words on your clasp, prince. I just have to find you and you'll know the wrath within me._

* * *

Naruto/Apollo P.O.V.

As the stars danced across the sky I found myself smiling as time passed by. I was excited, the festival is tomorrow. Persephone will be there. I know she will, and I will be her first dance, and I will be her last and if not I'll make the last impression. Throwing my head back, I began to laugh. My mother was constantly telling me to have hope, and right when I was about to tell her there was none Zeus comes in. Just his mere presence got me happy, but when he spread the news that Demeter had allowed Persephone to come to the dance. I was overjoyed. Even now my heart was pounding. _Just you wait Persephone, I'll give you the dance you'll never forget._ Raising my eyes shifted to the Goddess in the air. Her black long hair moved with the breeze of the wind, as the armor she wore hug her figure nicely, her pearl white eyes shifted around the ground beneath her, with her arrowed notched and drawn back. Her eyes locked with mine and for a second time stilled. As she graced me with a small smile she left. Just as the feeling of the warmth of the sun began to rise. _Artemis, protector of the moon. Just who are you?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading.


	16. Festival Dance: The Forbidden Dance

**Festival Dance**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The Sense of Deja Vu is getting strong and the dance is here to make it more fun.

* * *

 _I surrender my heart to the devil,_

 _for he has torn me apart,_

 _and left me with my tears and pain,_

 _in nothing but the dark,_

 _Silently he watches me, as I cry out in pain_

 _as the rain once more falls,_

 _But even then he leaves me there_

 _as he flees into the distance_

 _To take the souls of thee,_

 _Once I can no longer see him,_

 _he whispers to the skulls_

 _That no longer live,_

 _That I shall never escape him_

 _I surrender my heart to the devil,_

 _In hope that he'll surrender his own_

* * *

 **Surrender your heart**

 **Is all that I ask,**

 **Let me see your soul,**

 **Within thee**

 **Do not fear the darkness**

 **For it is with me,**

 **Do not cry, and do not shy,**

 **For your soul is mine,**

 **Give me your heart is all that I ask**

 **And do not worry**

 **Or be sorry**

 **You'll always be mine**

* * *

Her Heart was taken,

By someone forsaken,

And even now I do not know who,

But with a single vow,

I promise I'll soon know,

And by then

He'd wish that it would rain,

To cover the tears and blood I'd leave in my wake

Her heart was taken,

By someone forsaken,

And all I need is her token

Of appreciation

* * *

 **Who would have known,**

 **He'd do the untold,**

 **Who knew he'd fall in love with life,**

 **And life with death,**

 **Who knew besides I?**

 **Who let it happen without a thought,**

 **Did she know what bought,**

 **The heart of the devil?**

 **Did she know it was her soul,**

 **That he was after,**

 **Did she know, she was his to taint?**

 **Because even the sheep can become a lion,**

 **And the lion will devour the sheep**

* * *

 _Slowly as the sun rose into the sky. The quick movement of two cloaked figures moved. Swiftly and silently, throughout the new day. The chirping of the birds only further hiding the small crunches and snap of twigs left by the soles of their feet. Running across the soil of Persephone's garden they began to slow their strides. Approaching Zeus's temple as it came into view they quietly leaned against the golden gate of the entrance to the Spring Goddesses sacred garden. Wordlessly, they watched as the angels roaming the perimeter went by. The small flutters of their wings cooling their heated flesh. For a while, neither spoke. Each focused on the guards going by. As each one left their sight their conversation began."He has to die soon."_

 _"I know. It'll be chaotic."_

 _"Are there others?"_

 _"Janus...he has to go away as well. Preferably after."_

 _"What of Apollo?"_

 _"What about him?"_

 _"Do we kill him as well?"_

 _"If he gets in the way. He'll become a part of the casualty. Nothing more, nothing less."_

 _"And what of Zeus's daughter?"_

 _"Leave the maiden to Hades."_

 _"Hades?"_

 _"He's back to his old self. He wouldn't even think about indulging with her."_

 _"I'm not quite so sure."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"They were in love with each other. They will be drawn to one another like two moths to a flame. A spell can't make you not love someone it can only detain them for a while. Also, I have a feeling Hades doesn't take well to being told what to do."_

 _"He doesn't go by the rules does he?"_

 _"No, and let's thank Cronus for that. He's exactly like him. If you order someone to stay away, they will do the opposite."_

* * *

 _Silently he watched as they prepared the festival. The torches arranged in order. The tables arranged with platters of all kinds of delectable cuisines. As the servants of the Gods ran back and forth each carrying jugs and meals for those who'd arrive. The musicians at the side. Silently practicing the songs of both the living and the dead. Repeated each song twice. As their hands raised to turn the paper they acknowledge where to correct each note and when to extend each pause. As he tuned out their high-pitched voices he continued to lurk in the shadows as Zeus came and went. His amber snake-like eyes silently taking everything in. As one by one Gods and Goddesses of all kinds of rank came to feast. As the royal carriage of the dead came. His soft laughter accompanied the swipe of his tongue when they landed on the prince of the dead._

* * *

Sasuke's/Hades P.O.V.

As soon as I had stepped foot on the graveled path I felt countless of eyes on my figure, and immediately all I felt was a large amount of annoyance. Scowling, I brushed past the group of maidens that had begun to gather on the balcony I was on. Ignoring their calls, I began to regret listening to my mother. Glancing, in her direction, I spotted her with Gwonee, the wife of Anteroes. Their laughter drew the attention of those around them. Some look disgusted, while others tried to contain their own laughter. Looking past her, I watched as my father and Anteroes spoke with one another. Closing my eyes I tuned everyone out as I listened to their conversation. "Your youngest boy looks a lot like Pallas, Erebos. It's almost frightening."

"It would seem so, but may I ask why it's so frightening?"

"You know, Erebos. You know very well the reason."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Even Helios can barely stand to look at him, and I can barely glance in his direction before the feeling of unease hits me. Something is going to happen. It's looming in the shadows, every God can feel it. Has Raiden seen him?"

"Yes, before, when he was nothing but a mere child, but as of late he has not. It's been years, even then he didn't look so much like him. It wasn't that noticeable."

"It should be kept that way. Keep them away from each other seems to be the only answer that would benefit everyone. I don't need Helios having to watch his younger brother like a hawk. I don't want Raiden to be plagued by guilt. Or to react badly. Everyone knows his dislike for your kind, but when the screams of someone losing their loved one is heard it's something no one can ever forget. Even he couldn't tear his eyes away as the man before him died along with his younger brother, he's wary. Wary of the dead, and of the consequences that follow. The dead always come back, Erebos, but the more important questions is has Cronus seen him? Only Zeus can help us if he takes the boy? If he sees him, who knows what would happen. It already happened once, we don't need a repeat."

"Cronus has not seen him for years. I've made sure of that. Not that the boy recalls, and is he truly alive, for all we know it could have been a young immortal deity who feels the need to be humorous. Cronus died by the hand of Helios. The scripture is written in stone. No one has felt his power in years. The man who came before the boy shattered and turned into dust when a sphere of wind went through him from behind, and even then the difference in powers was noticeable."

"My dear friend, are we truly fretting over a dead God?"

"With right reasons. We no longer need any imposters. Fear has plagued everyone for too long."

"Let's forget about the deceased God of Chaos, Erebos and even if he was alive. Spells and barriers have been around his corpse. He has no way out."

"Let's hope so."

 _Isn't that interesting? Well, father, does it truly matter who my acquaintances are? And what secrets are you covering? Who is Pallas, and who is Cronus?_ Perhaps it would have been better to stay behind with Cerebus or to stay and listen. Listen to what else they were hiding, but for now, I wanted to leave. I wanted to find Raiden. To see his reaction. That's the attention I wanted. The attention I received instead was annoying. The maidens were desperate, and they praised everything I did. Their eyes held nothing but lust. As I was walking down the steps a flash of pink caught my attention. Looking in that direction I watched a petite maiden in white begin walking down the steps. _Who is she?_ The one thing I noticed immediately was her hair entwined with petals. _She has pink hair. It's annoyingly bright._ Her footing was steady, and even. Her head was held high. She was overlooking all those underneath her. She's like a queen. Regal and fierce, but timid at the same time. Her power was noticeable amongst the many, but unlike everyone else it was soothing. _She's familiar but from where?_ She was graceful but when she failed to notice the broken step beneath her feet. Her small gasp caught my attention and before even her and I knew it my arms had encircled her waist just as her head was going to connect on the concrete. _It's the gentleman thing to do. Mother would be proud, but father will not tolerate this. 'You have once more made a mistake._ Her smell was intoxicating. It was sweet, and a bit unusual. Her smell was laced with strawberries, and lemon. Pulling her towards me, I found myself quietly whispering, "Are you always this clumsy?"

The persona she was showing earlier had crumbled and now in my arms, I found myself looking at exactly who she truly was. _She's a sheep in a lion's den._ She looked out of place. She's gentle, but not soft. _'She's broken. A broke lamb who was lost among all of us._ Alone and afraid, but something. Something dark lies underneath the veil she casts _. 'Who broke you? Who tore into your soul and ripped it out? What darkness holds a piece of your heart? Or are you truly a sheep in a wolf's clothing?_ Her uneven breathing stilled. Her small adrenaline seemed to be steadying but even now it seemed like her heart was going at a quick pace. Its pounding playing a tune of fear that seemed to have coiled around her entire being. _Thump, thump, thump._ The thumping of her heart held my attention. And that's when I felt her chakra moving against mine. Each brush was slow and soft. Hers was cooling against mine, and that's when something came barreling to mind.

* * *

 _As I took in the sight, before me. I wondered, is this truly the daughter of Zeus and Demeter? She's a small thing, so fragile looking, but I soon found myself throwing that away when her words rang out loud and clear. Spoiled. 'She's just like her mother. "Alright then. I'll just be me! And if he doesn't like it he can deal with it."_

 _Right at that moment. She turned around only to bump into me nose first. 'Don't push her. Don't push her. Silently, I watched her reaction. Her wide eyes took me in with no sign of shame as she let them rake over my figure. Softly, I said, "I should deal with what Goddess?"_

 _As I watched the blood rush to her cheeks, I found myself replying before thinking, "Can't face the devil?"_

 _As if finally, realizing who she was talking to she replied with as much boast as one could manage between gritted teeth, "I think the devil is full of himself."_

 _Trying and failing to hold my smile I said, "I'm not your father."_

 _As soon as those words left my mouth, I watched as she lifted her hand up. Expecting a slap, I watched with curious eyes until I noticed a change in her posture. Engulfed in a bright, green light she moved forward. For a minute, I didn't dare to move. Silently, I shifted my eyes to Apollo who was covering his eyes and at the last minute, I moved. Beneath her hand, the ground crumbled. Against my will, my eyes widened as I instinctively moved back as a slight twinge of fear crept along ending my calm nerves. 'She's a beast._

 _And with that I found myself moving back as she threw punch, after punch. The ground crumbling one after another, each time her hand made contact. As she divided towards me once more, I ran towards her only to shift and twist her arm behind her. Her ragged breathing, matching my own shocked one. Placing my mouth near her ear I found myself trying to calm my racing heart as I willed my fear to leave me, "Are you always so annoying?"_

* * *

 _'Is this a memory?_ As I tried to dive once more into my thoughts I found myself wondering who Apollo was? I knew nothing of the young God, but his name. As more questions began to rise. I found myself once more turning my attention to her heartbeat, my attention once more solely focused on her. Until she began placing her hands on my arms, her small nails digging into my skin igniting a burning flame, and then my own heart began to pound as her head whirled around, and her big green eyes caught mine. _They're so bright. So expressive, so innocent, so deceiving and captivating._ And in that moment I forgot everything, I forgot about my father, and the treaty and for a moment she did too. Her eyes were frantically looking at me. She was taking me in entirely. It was as if she had never seen an under-dweller in her life. She's been confined for too long. Part of me was slightly annoyed, with the fact that she didn't even try to hide her prying eyes, but at the same time, it felt slightly different when she did. It feels natural when she does it. Just like that vision. I didn't feel anything odd about her behavior, and part of me was curious about her too, besides Demeter and Zeus. There was no one else from the living world that I knew besides Poseidon and I had yet to see the God of the seas. So I found myself taking her in as well. Everything about her was pleasing. _She's different from those from the Clan of fire and those I had seen so far from Olympus._ She didn't flaunt herself like the other maidens. She hardly showed anything. Her white dress clung onto her frame like a second layer of skin, but not too tight. It left me wondering about what she was hiding underneath. Yet my thoughts no longer strayed any further. Instead, I took in every little detail about her. Her crown was full of pink curls that nicely framed her heart shaped face. In the center of her forehead lied a purple diamond. _What does it mean?_ _Demeter has one as well._ Her nose was small, her lips full with a tone of a soft supple pink. Her neck was long, her bosoms full, her hips wide and her long legs toned. Raising, my eyes once more to hers I found myself endeared by the flush on her cheeks. After, several minutes she finally snapped out of it. For a moment, she looked grateful but within a second she looked angry. A look of recognition crossed her face. _'I'm familiar to her. No one had seen me as often as they should have. So how does she know me? How can I be recognizable to someone I don't even know?_ "Why were you in my garden?"

 _'Garden? What is she talking about? I don't even know her much less her garden. Unless she's-._ "I'm afraid, I don't understand. And who are you to be accusing me?"

Her narrowed eyes brought out a fire from within her and immediately my curiosity heightened. With each word her fingers were jabbed against my chest, "I saw you! You were standing in my river! In my garden! I am Persephone! Goddess of spring known as the daughter of Zeus and Demeter. I believe I have every right! And who are you, Prince? Are you even a prince? Or do you just like drawing attention to yourself?! Besides not every prince has to have appeal."

 _Persephone the Goddess of spring. Goddess of life. You have quite the attitude. Just what would it take for you to lose your mind? Would it be the death of your father? Would that drive you mad? What exactly would you let consume you?_ "Well, my little flower. I'm Hades, Ruler of the dead, but not quite a ruler since my dear father is the one in control. I am the son of Erebos and Nyx, and if I do recall correctly Styx is not your river, but mine, and what were you doing near my river? It's forbidden to go in it, I'll have you know."

"It's in my garden. What else am I supposed to do, and it's not my fault if it tells me to come in its waters. It was not my fault, but yours."

 _Tells her? But my river never talks to any of those outside my circle._ "Hm."

Just as I was about to let her go her hands reached and grabbed the front part of my tunic. Pulling me as close, as she could, I found my breath hitching as her face neared mine. _'What is she doing?_ Despite the proximity, it was still not inappropriate and that fact alone bothered me. _'If I am uncomfortable, then you too will know the feeling as well._ Pulling her closer, I wondered what it would be like to kiss her. To taint her. _To taint the pure daughter of Demeter and Zeus. To steal a kiss from life. Beautiful. She's absolutely beautiful._ Looking into her eyes I found all shades of green as they fluttered to a close. As her breath puffed out, I realized she was calming her nerves and then I remembered that this was wrong. _Father would not approve. 'Hades, do you know what the first rule of a ruler should be?_

 _No, what is it, father?_

 _Don't fall in love with the enemy._ Just as I was about to push her away from her, her voice once more stilled my thoughts, "Wait."

 _'She's_ _a siren._ "I don't believe your mother would approve of our position."

"I do not fear her. My mother unconditionally loves me. I will be forgiven. You, on the other hand, will not."

"Placing fault on someone for their own actions is not righteous."

"Says the saint."

"I'm the devil. Never a saint."

Her flushing face was the only response I got as she ever so slightly pulled me closer. Pushing back, the heat that had begun to climb my neck, I shifted my eyes away from hers. _Is it even possible to get this close to someone?_ "Will you dance with me?"

 _Is she insane? Not only would my father kill me, but Demeter will._ "And if I don't?"

"I'll tell my mother you were in my garden."

"I was in my river."

"If you say so, but who do you think my mother will believe, and if my mother sides with me, it won't take long for my father to side with us as well."

"You're annoying."

"So is that a yes?"

"Tch."

Her mood changed right away. Instead, of her anger, I was met with another sight. Throwing, her arms around my neck she placed her forehead against mine. She seemed to brighten even more. Her smile was blinding, and her voice softened, "Thank you. You don't know what you have saved me from. I'll see you in a few."

With that, she began to pull herself away. Catching, my eyes she slid her fingertips down my chest. Letting them linger there, before leaving. My name sinfully leaving her lips, as she smiled one last time. Her coy smile, engraved behind my eyes as her face vanished from my sight. Tightening, my jaw I willed myself to not grab her, to not lose my temper. To ignore the bait she was laying in her wake. _She's a temptation. That little minx. Who does she think she is? Toying with Death is a dangerous game. Not even life can escape it._ "Hades."

Turning around, I came face to face with Poseidon, who stood at the top of the stairs. He was amused as he watched Persephone descend down the steps and merge herself with the group beneath us. Once, she was out of sight he aligned himself with me, throwing his arm around me he pulled me close. Glancing, to my left I waited for him to start talking, as I began to look to the sides to see if my father would appear out of nowhere. Thanatos I can deal with, but my father. _Not even in the depths of hell._ This wasn't supposed to happen. _This shouldn't be happening._ I shouldn't have agreed to dance with her. I shouldn't have let her get to me. I shouldn't be conversing with Poseidon. "Everyone is going to be mad you know. Out of the lot, I'd say Demeter will get to you first."

Scoffing, I raised my eyes to meet his, "That's an understatement."

"Are you going to dance with her?"

"I am."

"Since when do you do what people tell you?"

"I'm not doing it because she threatened me Poseidon. I'm doing it because I'm curious and I did give her my word."

"Is that so?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"You almost lost control, didn't you? Her soul calls to you doesn't it?"

"She has no control over me. None whatsoever."

 _'She has this untapped fire, and I want to see how far it'll burn. I want to know who she'd burn with her flames. I want to be the very being her life revolves around. I want her to run towards me. To embrace the darkness within her soul._

 _'Where is he? Where are you Hades?_ Her thoughts were loud and desperate. Why is she so desperate to dance with me? Who are you running from? Why is her very being composed of questions? "The dance is starting. You should probably go."

Once, I was away from his side I found myself looking at all sides for a blur of pink or white. _Her soul calls to you, doesn't it?_ Yet none came into view. Her thoughts were loud, it was suffocating how open her mind was. Yet even, then I found it hard to pinpoint her location _. Damn it._ When the booming voice of Zeus began, I knew I had to find her, I was running out of time, "Gods and Goddesses I want to welcome you to the festival of the treaty once more. I hope you are all having a splendid day! This day is very special. This treaty saved countless of lives, and I hope friendships will emerge."

 _Where are you? Why is it that when I want to find someone they disappear._ Whirling, around I flew past a group of Goddesses and Gods who stood at the ready for the music to begin. Just as I was about to give up I ran into her. Her startled look turned into one or relief when our eyes met. Grasping, my hand she began to drag me through the crowd. No one cared as we went by. They didn't notice just whose hand the daughter of Zeus was holding. Just wait, once on the dance floor all hell will break loose. "This treaty holds a great significance for those in Olympus as well as those in the Underworld. Now for the very first time, my daughter will be choosing her first dance partner. Her companion and her will begin the dance, once they start all those willing to participate may join them. Please enjoy! Begin the music!"

Just as the strings of the harps, chelys, and cithara were pulled back we had broken through the crowd. Ignoring, the gasps and whispers I grabbed ahold of her hand just as hers began to slip away from mine. _'Don't._ Placing my other hand on the small of her back, I pulled her as close as possible. Ignoring, the burning sensation as our chests flushed, I corrected our stance instantly. Once we were in place. The strings were let go. As each sound resounded the pan pipes soon followed, their soft tunes slowly increasing and as the keys of the water, organ were hit one after another. I took the first step forward, making her take one back. It's annoying how I'm more interested in her movements than my own. As I began to lead her my thoughts began to stray towards my mother.

* * *

 _"Hades, your back has to be straighter."_

 _"Slow down, you're supposed to lead your partner. Not push them."_

 _Looking down at my feet. I pursed my lips as I took a step back, and glided to the side. Steering my mother, I lightly tugged at her waist. Pulling, my hand from her frame I pushed her out and brought her back for a small twirl. Her laughter eased my turmoiling emotions. 'This isn't a test. Clearing my mind, I once more brought her close. Taking a step forward and another to the side. We continued this pattern until the moment for the spin came and when it did. Her laughter once more rang out, as I soon followed that with a twirl and a dip, bringing her up just as the song ended. I returned her widening smile. A sense of comfort calming my raging emotions. "See sweetheart, you did it. You'll be a master at this soon enough."_

 _"Mother, why is it important to dance?"_

 _"A prince must always know how to partake in a dance. Even the king must know how. Your father charmed me that way. He was graceful, so elegant and fierce. Perhaps that's how you'll meet your other half. When your dancing it isn't only the song and your companion that makes it worthwhile it's the chemistry between the two dancers. They say one's soulmate is their other half. That they understand each other without any words. My son, you are strong, stubborn, impatient, and harsh, but more often than not you aren't. Instead, you are a gentle, caring God when you forget about who you should be pleasing. Your other half will be kind, loving, and a caring soul, she will lack what you have, and you what she has. She'll be a carefree soul. She'll make you embrace every day as if it were you last. She'll be the light in your eye, the reason your heart beats. She'll be your reason to live, and you'll be hers. Never forget that she could be anyone. She must be treated with utmost respect."_

 _"Yes, mother. I will remember."_

 _"Good. Now let's try that again."_

* * *

Twirling her out, I pulled her back only to encase her in an embrace. It's all about the chemistry. Spinning her, I began the steps once more. Then, before she knew it, I had lifted her up. Her squeal of laughter, ringing in my ears. Just as her feet had touched the ground the last series of notes were hit. Once the song ended I inclined my head to her, as she curtseyed to me. With one more look, in her eyes, I found myself wishing to see her once more. _The lamb follows the shepherd._ Just as I was about to leave once more approached her, before extending her my arm. When her look of hesitation was directed at me I found myself whispering, "Afraid of the devil?"  
Her response was instant. With her nose crinkled she began to cover her mouth as she laughed. "It seems even the devil has a heart." As her arm slipped through mine, I led us through the crowd of people. Even the devil has a heart. Once we were out of view, I turned to her once more.

* * *

Sakura's/ Persephone's P.O.V.

As soon as my mother had left my side to join father. I became nervous. My nerves became a mess. I didn't know where to go. This is the worst thing, about not having friends. You're always out of place. Raising my head like my mother had always told me to do I began to walk. Glancing, to the sides Goddesses in all kind of gowns came into view with their partners. Their laughter was endearing, but a part of me disliked the idea that they had someone, and I did not. There is always Apollo. Wincing, I found myself wishing I had met someone else. Someone who could captivate me. Like he did. Blushing, I shook my head. Standing at the top of the stairs I let my eyes overlook all those beneath me. Spotting those of the underworld my anticipation grew. _Maybe he is here. No. Don't get hopeful. He'd never dance with you. Plus, why would you want to dance with an under-dweller? They are monsters._ Scolding, myself I began to wonder why I was so curious about someone I did not have the chance to glance at. I didn't even get to see his eyes. Softly my mother's words came in full force _, "The Uchiha clan treasure love above all else. No other clan in existence is known for that capability of love. Love is what drives them, but placed upon them, is the curse of hatred. When they lose someone they love, that love turns into hate. It reflects their hearts. Those emotions are what make them dangerous."_

 _'Are you cursed?_

As I descended the steps I found myself gasping as the concrete beneath me broke. Closing, my eyes I waited for impact only to feel large arms wrapped around my waist and pulling me up. When the feeling of someone's chest met my back. A deep velvet voice whispered into my ear, "Are you always this clumsy?"

With each word he spoke, I felt a shudder run down my back, and a fire form in the pit of my stomach. The feeling of his warm chakra enveloping mine only further ignited the burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. Placing my hands onto his arms, I couldn't help but notice how warm it was to the touch as I unconsciously dug my nails into his skin, and the smell he carried on his person was of death, blood, and fire. Yet that didn't bother me. He wore it as a cloak and my immediate thought was he's an under-dweller. Whipping my head up and to the side, I met black eyes instead of blue. The sight that met me stole my breath. Not only was it from relief, but I found myself, dare I say smitten with his appearance. His eyes were so intense, and he was flawless. _Not even Apollo holds a candle to him._ His eyes hold a fire, his veins are filled with ice, he's a star among thousands. His black hair made me desire to run my hands through it, his fair skin only heightened his appearance, his high cheekbones, and aristocratic nose, and full pale lips caused my heart to race. His black tunic and blue cape only further gave him a mysterious allure. As my eyes roamed his figure, I found myself stopping at the clasp that held his cape. The embel was one that was infamous. It was the under-dweller symbol. He was from the Uchiha Clan and the engraved words that lied underneath angered me at the moment. I forgot all about his appealing looks. I let my anger take over. The word prince made me recall the stranger standing in the Styx River. He was in my garden! He was trespassing. "Why were you in my garden?"

As I waited for him to respond. I found myself, pushing back my fears. _Show no mercy. None. No one enters my garden without good reason. Only those with my permission can enter._ "I'm afraid, I don't understand and who are you to be accusing me?"

Narrowing my eyes, I found myself fuming, as he acted innocent but with his look of curiosity taking place, I found myself once more losing my temper. As I glared straight into his eyes, I began jabbing my fingers into his chest as each word left my mouth, "I saw you! You were standing in my river! In my garden! I am Persephone! Goddess of spring known as the daughter of Zeus and Demeter. I believe I have every right! And who are you, Prince? Are you even a prince?! Or do you just like drawing attention to yourself?! Besides not every prince has to have appeal."

Just as I was about to continue his look of amusement stopped my words. When his lips were pulled back into a mocking smile, I found myself narrowing them once more. _Do you really want something to laugh at? I'll give you something to laugh at._ Yet, before I could make do with my inner promise he spoke once more. "Well, my little flower. I'm Hades, Ruler of the dead, but not quite a ruler since my dear father is the one in control. I am the son of Erebos and Nyx, and if I do recall correctly Styx is not your river, but mine, and what were you doing near my river? It's forbidden to go in it, I'll have you know."

 _Hades. He's Hades, ruler of the dead. Like that gives him permission._ "It's in my garden. What else am I supposed to do, and it's not my fault if it tells me to come in its waters. It was not my fault, but yours."

 _You cocky bastard. Who do you think you are? It's your fault I almost went in. Don't blame someone else for your mistakes._ "Hm."

 _What? What does that mean?_ _Why is he so confusing?_ Just as he was about to let me go I let my hands reach and grab the front part of his tunic. Pulling him as close as I could, with our chests flushing, I found myself slowly panting, as my lips almost touched his. _'Stay focused Persephone. Stay focused._ The small panting of his breath fanning my own lips, once more stirred up the flames my anger had quenched. _If you move just a little. You'd know what he tastes like._ When his breath hitched, as I neared his, I found myself slightly trembling as he pulled me closer. He really is beautiful. Looking, into his eyes I found myself correcting my previous thought. His eyes aren't black, they're gray with blue specks. If only you were in Olympus mother wouldn't have a problem with you. You could have been my friend, but maybe. Just maybe she'll change her mind. If she saw that you are good. Maybe, if you help me with the dance she'll like you. As if finally, realizing what was happening, he began to push me away. His large hands, clasping my small one's all while, lightly, pushing me back. Voicing, my thoughts, I said, "Wait." 'Please, wait.

"I don't believe your mother would approve of our position."

"I do not fear her. My mother unconditionally loves me. I will be forgiven. You, on the other hand, will not."

"Placing fault on someone for their own actions is not righteous."

Righteous, and who are you to play that card? "Says the saint."

"I'm the devil. Never a saint."

Flushing, I found myself at a loss of words. Instead, I pulled him closer, I ignored his widening eyes and red ears. _Why are his ear's red? Is he mad?_ Brushing, aside my questions, I asked the only one that truly mattered to me. "Will you dance with me?"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell my mother you were in my garden."

"I was in my river."

"If you say so, but who do you think my mother will believe, and if my mother sides with me, it won't take long for my father to side with us as well."

"You're annoying."

"So is that a yes?"

"Tch."

With his answer, my previous anger left me. Throwing, my arms around his neck I placed my forehead against his. His widening eyes caused me to laugh. Lowering, my eyes I found myself slightly regretting my anger. _I must have given you a great first impression, Hades._ Softening, my voice I whispered, "Thank you. You don't know what you saved me from. I'll see you in a few." With that, I began to pull myself away, but then I began to think about how to unnerve him. To unsettle him, to knock him down his high pedestal. His mocking smile from before taunted me. _He seems like someone who loves control, who loves power._ Catching, his eyes I slid my hand down his chest. _Just like Aphrodite had taught me._ My fingers slightly adding pressure, as I let them linger for a second, before pulling myself away. Smiling at his bewildered look I whispered his name on last time. Just as I was turning around, his name was called. Not glancing up at the God who had called his name I continued on. As soon as, I had reached the bottom of the steps. I began to walk amongst the crowd. Soon enough the voice of my father boomed across us, "Gods and Goddesses I want to welcome you to the festival of the treaty once more. I hope you are all having a splendid day! This day is a very treaty saved countless of lives, and I hope friendship will emerge."

As I began to push against the crowds of people. I found myself groaning, as my eyes failed to catch Hades. Spotting Apollo I ducked behind a group of Gods. The feeling of guilt soon hit me. _I'm a terrible friend._ Just as I was about to scream for him to come back I ran into Hades. When our eyes met I found myself releasing my breath as I grasped his hands. Pulling, him through the crowd, I began to once more wish for this moment to still, I didn't know how my father would react. I'm afraid. _This is wrong._ I shouldn't be doing this. "This treaty holds a great significance for those in Olympus as well as those in the Underworld. Now for the very first time, my daughter will be choosing her first dance partner. Her companion and her will begin the dance once they start all those willing to participate may join them. Please enjoy! Begin the music!"

Just as the strings of the instruments were pulled back we had broken through the crowd. When the sounds of gasps and whispers met my ears I began to lower my eyes, as shame began to loom over me. Just as I was about to pull myself away, his hand tugged mine in a firm grip. _'Don't._ Keeping my neutral face I decide not to glance at him, as I let him lead me the rest of the way. Once in the center, he placed his large hand on the base of my back and pulled me as close as he could. With the flushing of our chests, he corrected our stances. As my eyes raised up to meet his, I couldn't ignore the burning blush across my cheeks as he slightly smiled at me in encouragement, once we were in place. The strings were let go. As each sound resounded, the pan pipes soon followed, their soft tunes slowly increasing and as the keys of the water organ were hit one after another. As each note was hit, orbs of water began to fly through the air. Just as the one in the lead popped, Hades took the first step forward, making me take one back. With that, we continued. After a series of steps, he began to spin me. As the people began to become blurs, he twirled me out before bringing me into an embrace. In that moment I felt safe. Just like I did with my mother, but this safety felt different. I felt wanted. _I want this. I want him._ With his rippling muscles, bringing my hands above my head into a small spin. We placed our hands against each other, as we circled one another the music was no longer there. I couldn't hear it anymore. As we twirled in the other direction we once more faced each other with our hands to the front. The slight pressure from his hand felt reassuring, as I let my right-hand fall and my left hand stay as we continued the circle we had created. Falling back into our stance he twirled me, before lifting me into the air. His speed was fast, and his arms underneath my legs gave me nothing but safety. Letting my carefree laughter escape my mouth, as I let my desire free I ran my hand through his inky hair. It's so soft. Just as he lowered me down the final note of the melody was hit. As he bowed to me I found myself biting my lip, as I returned one to him. _So soon?_ As soon as he began to turn I trained my eyes, once more onto the ground as I mustered the courage to blend in with the crowd, but when a shadow loomed over me I raised my eyes on instinct only to see the outstretched arm of the ruler of the dead. Giving him a look of question and hesitation I began to laugh when his voice reached my ears, "Afraid of the devil?"

Laughing, I responded without even thinking, "It seems that even the devil has a heart."

Taking his arm I let him lead me away. The crowd around us parted as we walked by. Keeping my head up high I ignored their open mouths and false words that began to flutter around the air. As we neared a bridge that overlooked a river I rested my head on his shoulder. When he didn't say anything I took it as a sign that it was alright. Just for today. For a while, we said nothing as we looked at the stars above the sky. The light from the fireflies gave a sense of warmth, and as the crickets on the lilies pads played its tune, the frogs from nearby dipped into the waters, the soft ripples playing along with the small hoots of the nearby owls, a sense of peace surrounded us at that moment.

 _It'll be over soon. Should I say something?_

Opening my mouth, I immediately closed it. I didn't want to ruin it, not yet. Once this day is over, it all goes back to normal. No more rebellious thoughts, no more forbidden dances, or temptations. The living and the dead, once more apart from one another. _Just like it should be._ "Your mother is going to be furious."

"I Know. What about yours, Hades?"

"I'm not worried about my mother. It's my father, who's going to be furious. Not her."

"Why's that?"

"Why's your mother going to be upset?"

"For the same reason, your father will be mad."

"Exactly."

"Thank you, for the dance."

"Tch. I wouldn't have danced with you if you hadn't threatened me."

Laughing at him, I ignored his look of anger. "Hades-"

"Persephone!"

Glancing back, I saw Apollo at a distance. His look of hurt and betrayal stopping my words as the feeling of guilt once more hit me. _Oh, Apollo._ Pulling away from Hades, I began to approach my dear friend, before halting my movement entirely. His eyes they were so cold. Seeing that I was no longer heading towards him, he met me the rest of the way. Glancing past me he took in Hades. Before once more directing his eyes towards me. His voice was laced with pain, as it cracked to form one syllable, "W-why?"

"I'm sorry."

His look of frustration shifted into one of anger, as he narrowed his eyes at Hades. As he began to move forward something in me told me to move. Moving to stand in between them I refused to back down as I looked into his eyes. Moving back into Hades I welcomed the arms that embraced me from behind. With that, I began to shake my head at my friend. Pleading with him to not start a fight. Yet his anger clouded his eyes as he began shaking when his eyes caught the hands of death on my body. Placing mine over Hades, I dared Apollo to ask, to question me, to scream and he did, "Why him?! Why did you choose to dance with him, and not me? Am I not your friend? Why Persephone!?"

 _'This isn't you Apollo. What is this?_ "I wanted to Apollo. I'm sorry, but I chose him. Just this once. Can you please understand, for me?"

"No. I'm sorry Persephone, but I will never tolerate this. He's not our friend, he's not an ally, he's our enemy. This is unforgivable, it's forbidden."

Shaking my head I moved closer to Apollo, once within reach I cupped his face. Rubbing my thumbs into his face. I watched as his strained expression vanished. Yet, before I could utter a word a playful voice broke through the atmosphere, "Hades!"

With that, we both pulled away as we shifted our eyes on the figure who stood at the beginning of the bridge. Taking a closer look at the God, there was no mistaking who he was. His white hair, and purple eyes familiar to all. "Poseidon."

Not realizing, I had whispered his name, I flinched as his eyes bore into me. Not only were they playful, but the edge in them bothered me. Those eyes resembled my fathers for just one moment. When he shifted his eyes behind us, we wordlessly watched as Hades approached the God before us. After a while, they both began to depart. _No, please don't go._ As if hearing my thoughts Hades glanced back, Poseidon's curious gaze followed closely behind. Sighing, I turned to face Apollo, but when a velvet voice rang throughout my mind, my gasp of surprise did not go unnoticed. 'I'll see you soon Goddess. "Persephone, are you well? Is something wrong? Did he hurt you?"

Glancing at him. Nothing but worry was etched on his face. His red eyes were blue once more. _What was that?_ Easing my fears, after debating with my thoughts I replied, "No, Apollo. Everything is alright."

"Will you give me the pleasure of a dance?"

 _Oh, my dear sweet Apollo._ "Of course, Apollo. I would love that. I saved the best for last."

* * *

Suigetsu/Poseidon's P.O.V.

Once the dance was over. I watched as Persephone and Hades departed I couldn't help but notice how regal and fierce they looked, and it seemed like no one else could take their eyes off them as well. As the crowd departed to make way for them, a blur of yellow caught my attention. Apollo. His eyes...they weren't blue anymore they were an orange-red. They were the color of an open flame. Looking in the direction of his stare my eyes landed on Hades. _Would he start a war? There were rumors that the God of the sun was tainted, and taking him in now it seemed like they were true._ Following after the God of the sun, as he chased down Persephone and Hades. I let my powers extend to feel the cooling waters that lied all around. _Just in case._

When they came in sight Apollo did not react quite well. His shaking fists, as he approached them ever so obviously, was immediately noted, his loud voice and rising temper startlingly the Goddess of spring and by the fear, in her eyes as she backed into Hades for a sense of safety. Let us both know that she had never seen this side of him. _'And neither have I._ For a second his face broke into one of horror and pain, Hades's curiosity and slight caution lingered for a fraction of a second, but it didn't last long, instead his hands landed on the maiden's hips that only seemed to anger Apollo more. As she approached once more she reached for his face. Once his face was in her hands it seemed like her touch not only soothed him, but controlled his ranging powers, and by the wistful and hopeful look in his eyes, it seemed like it was working. Not liking the situation I trained my eyes on Hades before calling his name, "Hades!"

Letting my playful voice out as I let the water in my hands slowly rise from their sight. As his eyes met mine my attention was drawn away by a small whisper of my name. Shifting my eyes towards Persephone, my own smile began to grow larger as her eyes widened. As Hades moved to meet me, I stared right into Apollo's eyes as they narrowed. With that, I left, but as Hades glanced back so did I. Letting my eyes watch both of life and death closely, I sent a burst of my power towards the God of the sun in warning, as he continued to stare, once it was done we continued our departure. For a while we said nothing. As we approached the rest of the Gods I lead us to the only opening with a balcony. Once we were there, I let my eyes look for Zeus, and Erebos, Demeter was surely tracking down her daughter. "You know you have to give him a good explanation, and it might not just be him, Zeus and Demeter will want to know as well."

"I know."

"Any ideas?"

"None."

"You could always kill them."

"They are not the ones I want to kill."

"After this, we go after him."

"We have to get Kratos and Amphitrite."

"Kratos almost killed me, in our last encounter and as for Amphitrite...may I ask why?"

"We need her abilities."

"Couldn't we find someone else?"

"We don't have time."

"Hades, are you looking for Raiden?"

"I am."

"He's right over there."

"I'll deal with him later."

"For now let's continue on with the plan."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope it wasn't too bad. I'll be going back to fix my grammar issues not only in this one, but in the previous ones as well. Thanks for reading.


	17. The God of Lightning and Epimetheus

**The God of Lightning and Epimetheus**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's short, but I have another idea in mind for Raiden. This is just a small introduction. Still in the present.

* * *

His eyes,

His face,

His very appearance,

It all reminded me of him

Of the boy I slaughtered,

No amount of thunder could tune out his screams

No amount of light could blind those eyes

That looked at me with such hate,

And no amount of guilt could bring him back,

All I could see was the pools of blood

And all I could hear was a yell of grief

As death came and went,

And then I watched not only as one boy died but another soon go after him

And in place left behind

was a man with no life

As Red eyes took Life

* * *

The God of Lightning

Wasn't known for his forgiveness or patience

There wasn't much no one knew about him

Except for the rage in his thunder

And the warnings in his lightning

And that his vice grip in the cold waters

Could end a life

So why did he look at me in horror?

As my eyes found his

His cold blue clashing with blood red

I let my smile grace my face

As the story of horror once more took its place

* * *

 _Whispers_

 _Came and went_

 _As the flames danced under the stars of the moon_

 _The shadows mocked and curled under the soles of their feet_

 _And as the flames died down_

 _So did the peace that once hung over_

* * *

 _Lies, That's all they were_

 _Reality became a lie_

 _And that lie became reality,_

 _The truth was told to be a lie,_

 _But grown-ups lie,_

 _So what's left there to believe,_

 _The old myths existed,_

 _Spells that bind, Could be broken,_

 _and love, it still existed_

 _Lies can harm_

 _Lies can save lives_

 _Lies can bring peace_

 _Lies can end wars_

 _Lies, Always have secrets_

 _And secrets always come out_

 _Lies can start a feud_

 _Lies can take lives_

 _Lies can end peace_

 _And lies can start a war_

* * *

 _Silently, his eyes raked over the figures of both the ruler of the dead and the goddess of spring. To say he was amused would be an understatement. The sense of deja vu couldn't be ignored. Zeus looked baffled and slightly worried. 'I suppose they have a right after all. It seems like a spell just won't work. Unless..Hades is planning on doing something and is only buying himself time. No. That wouldn't make sense. Perhaps he did truly love the girl.'_

 _As his gaze took all the Gods in who shifted from foot to foot. He couldn't hold back his growing smile. His eerie laugh rang out softly before he slowly silenced himself. Glancing to Zeus's right he watched as Demeter struggled to compose herself. Her anger, and fear once more surfacing. The past was once more repeating itself. 'A mother loves her child unconditionally, but that does not make you a great mother Demeter. Your overprotective behavior will be your downfall and your ignorance will become your great tragedy.'_

 _As he trailed along the hidden path he watched as Erebos and Nyx held one another's hand. Like always Erebos was aloof, but the slight twitch of his anger did not go unnoticed. His rage filled eyes trained on his youngest son. Nyx, on the other hand, was desperately trying to hide her growing smile. 'For what reason are you smiling Nyx? Do you truly wish to see your son exiled from both realms? Or do you wish for him to flee to the land of the mortals?'_

 _As for the young God of Death, he gave nothing away. His straight back, and crossed arms gave him nothing but a regal look as his black eyes followed after his younger brother. Watching, as they left. Thanatos soon took after, trailing behind an enraged Apollo, who was already being followed by the God of the Seas. 'Even you cannot understand your brother, Thanatos, and do you truly believe you can protect him forever.'_

 _Shifting his eyes on his old master. The slight curl of his lip did not go unnoticed by his apprentice who silently stood hidden in the darkest corner of their path. The old God, however, did not seem to mind the display of mutiny. He actually seemed to enjoy it, as for Raiden the feeling was not mutual and Helios seemed to be the mediator between the two. 'Oh, Raiden. Take a closer look at that boy, then we'll see how you go about it.'_

 _Once more the pale white figure stilled blending well into the shadows as his cloak hid him once more from the prying shadows that watched closely with interested eyes. Signaling for his apprentice to follow they moved silently throughout the night under the twinkling stars in the black skies. Stilling his thoughts as the scene played out he kept his eyes on the God of lightning, before stating,"The start of a new era is upon us."_

* * *

 _The dark orange flames of his power bubbled around his very being. His pure heart burned, with anger and displeasure at the scene he took in. The demon that laid sealed within him, let his power surge, as the mark that lied on his abdomen slowly lifted, as his will further left his mind. For a moment it rose. Tension began to rise and it held for a minute until slowly his anger subsided along with the memory of the fox demon. The surge of power frightened him for a moment before he truly let his eyes take in the green eyes of the maiden before him. As he heard her voice, it stilled his racing heart and raging thoughts. As her hands held his face he found himself once more grounded. The dark shadows of the demon fleeing, when the feeling of love blossomed. His will returning, he forgot his anger. He forgot his grief and remembered his joy. He forgot the source of his rage, he forgot the Prince of the other realm. Grasping, her hands he let himself fully embrace her for a moment, before leading her away, as the songs of living, began to once more play. 'The Summer Solstice is ours. A celebration of Olympus, this is the first time, the dwellers have been invited, I won't let them take this from me._

 _'I won't let him take you away from me._

* * *

 _Once more the instruments, and voices of the surrounding Gods and Titans filled the silenced air but no one could ignore what had just occurred or what they had felt, but for today the higher Gods will let it go by. Ignoring the fear they had felt by the familiar power of the demon fox, and the warning that had made itself known that something was terribly wrong._

* * *

Sasuke/Hades P.O.V.

Looking, in the direction Poseidon had directed towards I took in the God in blue. At the moment he seemed to be openly arguing with Epimetheus previously known as Ophrion. To many, it seemed like Raiden was winning but the next words the old God spoke silenced the God of lightning, "Raiden, when a person hates another and does not recognize him, that person's eye becomes terribly cold when looking at the other. Do not forget that. For what you hate the most might just be what you are becoming."

 _'You truly are wise._ Turning away from them I let Poseidon guide me away as their voices faded, but the one that seemed to follow. _'They are the ones who placed a spell upon you. Binding you and taking away what your heart most desires. They turned who you love against your very being. Lies. They all tell lies. Even those who you know as kin lie to you. **Death and chaos lie in wait.** '_

* * *

Persephone/Sakura P.O.V.

As the song slowly ended, I laced my arm through Apollo's as he led me to where his father was. Taking a better look at the group that surrounded Anteros, I felt the urge to leave as my mother and father came into view, yet another part of me reasoned that even she wouldn't want to cause a scene with Helios, Raiden, and Epimetheus around, but fear still ran throughout my mind. _Causing a scene would ruin her reputation. She wouldn't dare. Not now._

"Apollo, why do they call Raiden, Hyperion? I thought the God who was with Peitho was named Hyperion."

"He is. Raiden's nickname is Hyperion because he's faster than a beam of light."

 _'Faster than light, itself?_ "Is he truly?"

"There is word going around, that someone from the underworld is faster, but no one is willing to let him surface to see if it is true or false. He is currently at this festival but we know not of who he is. Besides we have one of our own Titan's whose speed rivals Raiden's. I believe he goes by the name, Rock Lee disciple of the Titan Gai. He's young, but he is quite fast. He's our age I believe."

"Rock Lee? I have not met him, but it's understandable I suppose. Not letting that-"

"Under-dweller?"

"Yes, but part of me is curious about this under-dweller. I can't help but wonder about his speed or who he is. In general, I am curious about the entire race. They are quite different from what I have heard from mother and Aphrodite."

 _Why can't we know about them? Why keep it hidden? We will be in charge one day, so why keep it away? Wouldn't it be better for us to know now? Or will we forever lie behind the shadow of our parents?_ For a moment neither of us said a word our thoughts running until, he once more spoke, "Persephone."

"Yes, my friend."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you promise to answer me, honestly?"

Lifting my eyes, I took in his serious gaze. His baby blue eyes taking a darker shade, smiling lightly at him. I nodded. I have nothing to hide. "I promise."

"Why did you dance with him?"

 _'Hades. The cocky Prince of the underworld. The future heir._ "The Prince?"

"He is not your Prince, Persephone but yes. Him."

 _Why did I dance with you, Hades? Opening my mouth I found myself pausing as the memory of what had happened earlier today ran through my mind. His hurt voice ringing loud and clear, his look of betrayal lingering. "Why him?! Why did you choose to dance with him, and not me? Am I not your friend? Why Persephone!?"_

Willing myself to forget, I paused and began to think about how to approach this. _'He asked for honesty, but even I don't know why I did it. It just felt right. The urge came, and it wouldn't leave. It was stronger than the anger I felt at him in that moment. Was it curiosity or the pleasure to show my mother my defiance? To get the eyes of my father finally trained on me? To finally feel acknowledged? Or did I just have the desire to be near the ruler of the dead? **I wanted him.**_

"I was curious. I know it was wrong, but I wanted to do something reckless. Something that would make my father pay attention to me, but most of all I wanted to be up close to someone different."

"He could have hurt you, Kore."

Smiling at him, I laced our fingers together as I said, "You wouldn't have let him." _'I trust you, Apollo._

The pressure of his fingers tightening around my hand gave me the reassurance that he knew what I meant, but still, he spoke, "Promise me you will never do something like that again."

 _Promise?_ As my eyes questioned him he once more repeated his question. As my eyes looked towards my mother I said, "Of course. I promise."

As my mother caught sight of me she ran and brought me into her arms pulling me as far away from Apollo as possible. _Like always._ Resting my head on her bosom I let my eyes close. _Safe._ Tightening my hold on her I looked towards Apollo who smiled as bright as the very sun he protected. Letting her lead me to my father's side I nestled myself against her side. Ignoring the looks of curiosity from those within my father's group threw at me looks of disappointment and amusement. Glancing at Apollo, I took him in. He really is handsome. His orange toga compliments him. As if we hadn't arrived they ignored us. Leaving us alone and to our thoughts. _'Hades._

* * *

Apollo/Naruto's P.O.V.

 _She was curious. Curious, enough to dance with the Prince of the underworld._ Looking, in her direction, I took in her look of boredom, before smiling, as her words from before came running back. You wouldn't have let him. The silent message that she trusted me, did not go by unmissed. Just the thought of her smile directed towards me brightened my day, but those words they made me feel as if the very sun was within my reach.

"Apollo."

Pulling, my eyes away from Persephone, I let them settle on my mentor. "Yes, Zeus."

His wide smile let everyone know that the ruler of the Olympians was enjoying himself, "Are you enjoying the festival, my boy?"

"Of course, Persephone gave me the honor of a dance."

The snort that followed, ruined the friendly atmosphere. Shifting, my eyes to Raiden, I watched as the strained smile graced upon his face, soon turned into a grimace. As he spoke each word got colder and colder as he directed his gaze to Persephone,"Is it honorable? She gave her first dance to a dweller from the flames of hell!"

Watching as her eyes lowered to the ground, and a flush of embarrassment began to take its place, I let my anger surface. As her face laid hidden in the clothing of her mother's. Effectively, giving what the God wanted her to feel. "I believe what she did was more honorable, than how you approach them!"

Immediately, his eyes landed on me. His look of disapproval, not once leaving,"What she did was forbidden! The under-dwellers are not to be trusted! Not only did she shame herself, but her father, along with you. She labeled you as her second choice."

 _Second choice. Am I really? **'Will I always be second Hades?**_ "For what reason? All we know about them is the fact that they are strong. Strong enough, that they could beat us in a war if they try. And how is what she did shameful? She merely danced with someone of the opposite realm. Clearing showing that we could get along, even if it is for just one day, for just one dance. We showed everyone it is possible."

"Heed, my words boy, and watch your mouth. You are nothing but a mere child who has had nothing, but the luxury of not living through a war. When we tell you something, it is to your best interest to listen."

"Enough! There is no need to start a quarrel."

"But, Zeus he can't jus-."

"I said, enough Apollo."

"No, Zeus. The boy is right. Times have changed. For better or worse, it has yet to be determined."

"Epimetheus, perhaps you might be right, but for now let's drop the topic. No need to upset anyone."

"No, let's continue. It was just getting good, I wager that the old man beats Raiden," claimed a playful voice.

At the sound of a new voice filling the air, I whirled around to gaze upon a white-haired God clad in purple. His look of amusement slightly unsettling me. He was the one who let a burst of his power flare. Almost immediately, Raiden spoke, "Poseidon."

God of the seas,"Still aren't a fan, and to think I let you wield the very waters I control."

As he stepped back, he threw his arms around the very God Persephone had danced with. Glancing back at Raiden. I found myself slightly surprised to see him with wide eyes and a set jaw. Those around him looked on edge as the Raiden took him in. Looking towards Persephone, I found my eyes narrowing as she gazed heatedly into the eyes of the dweller who seemed to be doing the very same, despite the fact that they had an audience. _Why is he looking at her?_

"Can you believe our luck Hades? Your partner is here!"

Instead of replying, he merely looked on ahead his gaze never leaving my friends. "Don't be like that. I apologize on his behalf, he hardly speaks, unless it's to rebuttal someone. Isn't that right?"

His voice was sharp and rough as he spoke, his eyes glaring at Poseidon. "If I had known you were bringing me here. I would have left."

Poseidon's look of mock hurt slightly eased the tension, but that still did not stop the questions that were rising, for why he was associating himself with Hades. The God of the seas wasn't known for much interaction unless it involves a fight, yet here he stood before us and talked away and to someone who clearly shows no interest. Coming back to his wits Raiden let his voice thunder, "Why have you come here, son of Erebos!?"

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Listen here, child of hell. You are on the soil of the living and you will show respect to those who live on it."

"Respect is earned."

Poseidon's howl of laughter only further enraged the God of Lightning, who seemed to be struggling with keeping his temper in control, before he let his wrath come forth. Hades' words only further pushed him over the edge, "Do not worry God of Lightning I have no interest regarding the girl. If that is what worries you, after all, she is a bore. Just like all of those who grace this realm."

As Raiden brought a wall of water forth Poseidon lifted his hand, before casting it aside. Not one drop of it landing on him or Hades. Who stood entirely still, as if the very situation at hand mattered very little to him. "You forget who controls the water, Raiden," he got between his laughter. To prove his point the God of the seas held a sphere of water above his glowing hand, before letting it slowly form into the trident all have come to know as his symbol of power. As soon as he brought it down to the ground, the water on Olympus crashed and moved in his demonstration. _'He is strong._

In retaliation, Raiden took off. His patience long gone. His very being unseeable. His known speed in use. Only the sound of chirping birds rang loud and clear. As Zeus rose to stop the beginning of a fight, no one could believe as they watched Hades stop the blade of lightning with his very own. Pushing back, they both avoided the spear of lightning Zeus had sent their way. Standing in between the two Gods, Zeus sternly looked at Raiden before directly his attention to Hades,"I didn't know there was a child of the dead who could wield lightning?"

"Of course, you didn't. You don't concern yourself with the lives of those who live beneath your soil."

'Who does he think he is? Pompous ass! Not seeing Zeus speak, I let my anger from before once more rise, yet unlike before I was hesitating. 'If he's willing to go head to head with Raiden, just how much power does he have? How strong are you? "If you weren't such monsters, we would."

"You can not create a monster and condemn it. Hate its ugly features, and it's terrible gait. When I look into a mirror, I do not see myself, but all of you who made me. I am not the monster you think I am. I am the monster you want me to be."

With that, he turned around. Saluting Zeus, Poseidon trailed after him. Yet before they were out from within hearing distance, Hades said, "Chaos lives where you least expect."

As soon as he had said that everyone lost it. _What does he mean?_

"Who does that boy think he is? Threatening us?"

"Who gave him the right to lecture us?"

"Insolent child!"

As their voices rose, they did little to stop the fading figures. Who within the blink of the eye merged with the dancing shadows from the living fire. "The young God of the dead is right."

Immediately, everyone went silent. Looking at Epimetheus, I found myself voicing the very question everyone was thinking,"What do you mean grandfather?"

Sighing, my grandfather's gaze took each of us in. His look of disappointment and sadness showing as he spoke, "We often forget that in every person there lies a darkness. When we are born, we are neither good or evil. We are raised in the images of our fathers, and in our peers and in our people. We are a mere reflection of those around us. We mold others in an image that is exactly to our liking. So when others appear contrary to ours. We dislike them. We do not like their difference. We do not like their strength. We do not acknowledge their value nor their existence. We label them monsters, for their past aggressions, often forgetting that like them we have done our fair share of wrongs. As we show them our mistrust and dislike to them and their children they, in turn, give us their hate, one that we return with much haste. We create the monsters, while in the process become one as well.

There was a time where we got along, where being different was acceptable, but still, the past clings onto us, tainting the future children from both realms. It is quite saddening how much we pride ourselves. We are perhaps the cruelest creatures next to man. In more ways than one, we are worse. An example would be what occurred moments before. Raiden started a fight with the young God and in turn, the boy defended himself. When words were not enough, we attacked him with speed and lightning. Even though the rest of us did not move, we did not stop Raiden in turn, instead, we let him. Yet did we acknowledge this wrong? No, instead we insulted the boy who reprimanded us, once he had left. Hades did no wrong, but what was just, and what makes matters worse. Is that it seems like the God of the seas knew better then all of us gathered. We have become the monsters we dread and gave them both an example of what we claimed the dead are only capable of."

Turning away from him, I raised my eyes to the moon in the sky. _Have we become monsters?_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : If anything doesn't make sense. Don't be afraid to ask. This chapter is going to be connected to another. Thanks for reading.


	18. Tale of Pallas

**Author's Note:** Story of the past.

* * *

 _War_

 _Battle_

 _Victory_

 _Rivalry_

 _Strength_

 _Power_

 _Hatred_

 _You created this,_

 _You were this_

 _You were a threat_

 _Little brother, **  
**You were the sharp spear of war that took lives, **  
**You were born in the dark_

 _Raised in blood, and battle **  
**You were made for war_  
 _but at the same time_  
 _you were caring,_  
 _loving, loyal and protective,_

 _You didn't deserve to die_  
 _they took you away from me_

 _They killed you_

 _Right in front of me,_

 _It was my job to protect you_

 _But in the end you gave your life for me,_

 _Your heart stopped_  
 _your precious life_

 _It ended,_

 _And so did mine_

 _And then the chaos began_

* * *

 _Long ago, they didn't live apart. They all resigned in one realm, the realm of the skies. Of course, there was the kingdom in the sea's and the Underworld excluding the mortal realm called earth occupied by mankind. The netherworld had the silent skulls, demons, ghosts and dead beings to fulfill the needs of Hell. It guided the dead all by themselves, but the need for a ruler rang out loud and clear. Yet it seemed like no one was in a hurry to take the throne of flames, death and agony. The seas had the silent creatures of the water that tended to the waves. Below the ocean's floor plants grew all on their own, and the creatures procreated with one another, all while fulfilling their duties to help cleanse and provide. Seeing this Demeter created the sirens and mermaids to help tend to the large immense waters, but if one were to ask for the true purpose for such creatures they'd never know that they were made to find her daughter. Just like hell the sea's needed a ruler, but it seemed like this would be a task that would take time to complete or tend to for the matter. In the realm of the skies Gods and Goddesses interacted with one another._

 _There was no living or dead dweller just one, but then it started. Tension began to rise, demands began to be made, threats developed against one clan another, and slowly something else began to develop. Something was brewing below the surface. The smoke was slowly rising in warning. There wasn't a label, until war broke out. The first sounds of drums made themselves known and so did the first kill of battle. The symbols on their backs became distinctive about on which side they were on and so did the name of two clan's that would become the founders of Olympus and the towns that would later be named and developed based on element, power, mythical beasts, Gods, Goddesses and Titans._

 _The Senju clan with a thousand skills and the Uchiha. Rivals, that's what they were. The Uchiha were known to have the notorious red eyes that could overpower anyone with their raw battle prowess and powerful spiritual energy and chakra. Their rivals the Senju were known for their powerful life force and immense power of chakra. Whenever a fight broke out one side would hire one and the other would hire the other. They balanced one another, they were equals, yet they couldn't win. Not against each other. It wasn't until years later when two boys were born that it got worse. One from the Senju and one of the Uchiha. They were destined to meet and get into battle, but it wasn't like that before. Growing up they were trained in the ways of war. Children were kept out of it in the very beginning, but slowly that changed._

 _Helios first met Cronus at a river, a river that would later be named Styx. In the beginning they did not know much about one another, but after a while that changed. They laughed, practice and played games with one another, but as the sun slowly began to set they once more departed. Now on his way home Cronus would always look behind his back. His guard up. As he ran underneath the shades that the trees provided he would begin to wonder who that boy was. Perhaps they could have a friendship despite the war that was going on around them but this would never happen. They were doomed from the very beginning. Seeing his younger brother Cronus smiled. "Pallas."_

 _The small scowl was the elder boys greeting. Kneeling before his younger brother, he let his eyes scan him up and down. His small round face, his narrowed eyes, dark inky hair and all limbs were all in place. 'He's safe.'_

 _Placing his hand on his head. The fond smile was missed by the other who only applied more pressure to the stick within his grasp as he drew his clan's symbol into the earth. With a sigh, he ruffled his hair and then silently stood. Moving towards their shelter Cronus greeted his father who spoke not one word towards the boy. For a while the two said nothing, but the flapping of curtains made itself known with the small pitter patter of feet. Approaching Pallas eyed his father and elder brother. "Let's go."_

 _"Where to, little brother?"_

 _"Let's spar."_

 _"A good idea. Both of you need to train."_

 _At his words the elder tensed. His eyes flying to the younger boy who did not seem to be affected by his sires words. "May I ask for what reason father?"_

 _At this their father turned. His attention focused solely on Cronus. Narrowing his eyes Pallas huffed before turning around. Lifting his hand, he began to walk through the curtain, but slowly came to a stop at his father's words, "This is war Cronus, both of you need to learn how to fight. To ensure both of you can protect one another, and the clan. It is your birthright as my children. Your birthright."_

 _At the time it didn't seem like much, but the days began to blur into one another. Their skills began to grow. Cronus excelled, and his younger brother was not far behind. Seeing this their father introduced them to war. Cronus moved silently and deadly. His skill far surpassed those older than him. His youth made him an easy target yet the unfortunate fool who approached him was met with a swift death. Pallas thrived in battle. With each kill he earned another victory, his strength and skill grew. His abilities rivaled those of many. The sword in his hand became an extension. With each move he made he thought of another. His eyes took everything in. The way his opponent moved, reacted, breathed, he learned everything about them in just one glance. He didn't need to use his eye prowess that was just his trump card. It only further helped him._

 _Unlike his younger brother Cronus often left to seek refuge after the cries of war and battle settled for the night. Watching Pallas silently followed his brother. His curiosity had grown, but so did their father's suspicion that something lay beneath the surface. He was hiding something, and family doesn't hide anything. That was the rule. After witnessing his brother indulge with the enemy, he immediately left to inform his father, but so did their enemy's younger brother. Both parties set their trap believing they both would gain the upper hand only to end in a stalemate._

 _This fight was different. They were evenly matched. Eyeing Radien, the younger brother of Helios Pallas moved. Each strike of the blade was quick and fierce, but it was met with its own counter. Drawing deeply within himself, he commanded flames of fire to burst from his lips only to be met with icy cold waters. The attacks from both sides were fierce, despite the pleas of their older siblings, they continued to go at one another. Each one aiming for the kill. Continuing the battle both sides lost some men. Each one another corpse they would have to take home to their people. His eyes never did leave Raiden's blue ones, but as they moved around they faced others. Each one was cut down immediately turning around the sight of a white and blue blur moving towards his brothers back raised a new emotion, fear._

 _He was afraid. His heart was pounding, his usual excitement for the game was gone. All those hours of practice wouldn't help him if he didn't make it in time. With a burst, he moved to place himself between the sword and his brother. The blade tore at not only his clothing but his flesh. His gasp did not go unnoticed. Unbalanced, he clutched onto his side as his brother launched himself at him. The warm liquid that trickled through his fingers was something he never experienced. Looking down, as his blood stained his blue garments brought a new determination. 'I will get stronger. I'll protect my brother.' Eying Helios as he stared at Cronus from afar the two sides turned away. The symbols of their backs fading into the distance. Glancing back, his eyes caught Raiden's. 'Soon. I'll get my revenge. Until next time.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Decided to add this part in. This isn't all of it, but hopefully it'll all start making sense. It's kind of like a bonus. Two chapters in one day. This chapter isn't done yet, but it does connect with another.


	19. Hello Again

**Author's Note:** In the next chapter we will be going back to the past. This one is leading into it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

 _She could still see his eyes_

 _Black and cold as ice_

 _That hid a burning fire_

 _So bright_

 _Her thirst for him was so intense_

 _She dreamt of him every night_

 _and instead of black_

 _she saw haunting red eyes alight_

 _She thought of him despite the light_

 _She thought of him being within her sight_

 _And when she did see him once again_

 _It was quite the sight_

 _With those blood red eyes_

* * *

 ** _Living flower_**

 ** _A blooming bud_**

 ** _Lied beneath the burning sun_**

 ** _Watched and cared for_**

 ** _By her loving mom_**

 ** _Not one pink petal was plucked_**

 ** _Guarded by the stars at night_**

 ** _Not one hand could get within her sight_**

 ** _So he waited_**

 ** _For the sun to rise_**

 ** _To bask within the sunrise_**

 ** _And when he came_**

 ** _She slowly followed_**

 ** _The dark figure of the night_**

* * *

Rising with the day

My power grew

And so did the flowers below

With the gentle rays,

For a while, I did not care

Not once for the flowers below

Until a small pink bud began to grow,

For months I watched as two mighty powers

Came and went from time to time

The ruler of the Gods came hand in hand

With the Goddess of agriculture at hand

Until one day a child was born

And from then on the sun silently watched

As the girl trembled and cried

From the loss of love

her dad failed to give

And the overbearing clutches her Mother provided while in his absence rang loud,

With her overflowing amount of love

Seeing this the sun blessed two of his living children in the realm of Olympus

With a child of their own,

His blonde hair bright like the sun's rays

His blue eyes rivaled the sky

His smile brightened all in sight,

Labeled the protector of the sun

He rose with it every day

And as his eyes landed on the small flower

He fell in love

Watching over her

He made her smile

Got her to laugh

And stilled her tears

He became her friend

His love continued to grow as the days went by

And under his watch,

she grew

And the sun was happy

With the protector,

he had chosen

* * *

 _It had been days since the festival had passed. Yet, Zeus made no effort to acknowledge what had occurred, nor what they had seen or what they had felt. His refusal to bring the issues to focus bothered many, despite his reassurance that all was well. His words that all was taken care of, meant nothing. In turn, those of Olympus slowly forgot as the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. All except for his daughter, who, despite, the shining rays and gently blowing winds could not help but let her sadness dwell and distract her with the thoughts of the God she had danced with. Her thoughts often leading her back to the first moment she had seen him in the river Styx up onto the time when he had first encased her hands with his while at the dance. Which often led to his insult about her person in front of her father's circle a memory she did not wish to remember, but that was her last memory of him since she had last seen him and despite the pain it brought she let it come to mind._

 _Letting her power slowly flow out of her in gentle waves, she willed it to rise more blooming buds from the enriched soil. Her wish heard. They rose one by one each one widening her smile. As she traced each petal softly ensuring each one was, well, she let her eyes downcast as her mother approached. Her fear of her mother knowing where her thoughts had often strayed to once more surfacing, yet as her mother settled herself beside her daughter. She did not utter a word as she embraced her. Her small coos whispered into her daughter's hair as her arms once more tightened on her little flower. Who in turn placed her head upon her mother's shoulders. Her gaze searching for her father who did not appear. Holding her tears she, in turn, hid once more within her mother's embrace. Her mother's power slowly rose encasing them in a soft green glowing hue. Having felt her daughter's pain she let it roll off in gentle waves. As Demeter softly hummed a lullaby the memory of warm hands and arms around her waist slowly eased the pain as her echo of laughter and his small smile were the last thing she remembered once more as she let her eyes flutter shut and mind succumb to the land of dreams while in the confines of her mother's protective arms._

* * *

 _Those who resided in the Underworld did not forget about what had happened in Olympus quite as fast. The young Prince of the Underworld was punished harshly, by his father until at last, the words of his wife sunk in at the realization, that the boy was merely reckless and after, hearing his son reassure him several times, that it would not happen again. They too began to forget yet, the boy's anger, was not quenched. He remembered the pain his father had inflicted. His screams, the cicatrix's aligned his back, that had slowly begun, to disappear a constant, reminder, the blood that fell down along each wound, leaving a burning, trail in its wake, the memory was fresh and familiar, he remembered his mother's pleas, and he remembered his brother's look of pity and guilt. He couldn't forget, nor did he want to. He wanted to remember everything, especially, his father's snarls, his anger, his brute force, and words. He was going to remember everything. It would be his motivation to become exactly, who his father wanted him to be._

 _As he shook with rage, his mother nor his brother could still his anger, as they had forgotten what was the source of his pain. As he thought about the girl who gave him nothing, but grief he let the flames of hell rise higher around those of the damned. Who in, turn, wailed louder at the amount of pain the boy was inflicting, upon their souls and already melted and burnt flesh. The skulls of the dead remained silent. Their gaze, knowing and seeing all the boy had endured did not utter a word of protest. For the boy was once more becoming what he was meant to be. His cruel nature reeking in waves as his sceptre formed, the kindness his mother often spoke of leaving him, his compassion and honor fleeting, as he let the darkest parts of his soul bring pain onto those who had the unfortunate time of being guided, and the curses he spat at the mortals bringing cries of pain and pleas to those of Olympus to hear. He let his yell of anger shake both realms. The stench of fear lingering in the air in his wake. The small pendant around his neck glowed upon feeling his owner's grief in power. 'Protect and conceal.' That was its job, but for once it had failed him. If only he had remembered, then, perhaps, his blood would not have spilled, his tears would not have soiled the ground and his cries would not have fallen on deaf ears, but for now, no one would know about the monstrosity that had begun to take control. The darkness that had surrounded his clan had once more emerged, it no longer laid dormant and just likes Cronus, Hades would bring chaos._

* * *

 _Below under the crashing waves, the sirens and the mermaids danced. As they crashed through the turbulent waves the voices of the sirens enchanted those in the mortal world and the Gods of Olympus. As they sunk once more under the waters they continued to sing as the men near the bordering seas began to submerge themselves in the water. Their waddling forms not once faltering. Ignoring the warnings they had been told when they were young, they let delicate hands with breathtaking features lure them in one by one. Never once did they lose eye contact, until they were in too deep did the incantation break. The once divine features gone and in place, all was left was the morphing of demonic features. Fear took place of the calm the enchantment had placed. Their screams bubbled slowly to the surface. The need for air became strong, but despite their struggles, there were too many of them. Their kicks slowed, and their pounding hearts soon began to falter, their tugging made no difference. Their fate was already decided. As they were dragged down to the bottom of the seas not once did the God of the seas spare a moment of his time to save them. Instead, he let his eyes trail after the dancing mermaids who called out to him. His eyes wistful, but insubstantial. Closing his eyes he let the waves above crash in chaotic patterns heeding off any more men from the prying hands of those of the sea. "Flower in the mirror, moon on the water."_

* * *

 _As the clouds rolled in on Olympus and the soft drizzle of rain began to fall upon the Gods and Goddess who had been out on a stroll or attending their deity duties. The children of the higher Gods began to hear the voice of an ancient God who chanted, "Deja que la canción de la lluvia calme tu nervios. Abre tu mente al sonido de las olas que se estrellan, deja que la canción de las sirenas se convierta en tu Nana y deja que tu mente desenrolle el hechizo colocado sobre tu alma. Lazos que sostienen, se desenrollan en mi orden y hacer sus recuerdos se convierten en la maldición que sus padres temen."_

 _With each word he spoke the memories came, hurling against the barrier withholding all of their desires and past selves. Their small cries caught the attention of their parents. Who try as they might could not ease their pain. As the daughter of Demeter fell her gazing landing of the puddle with rings of ripples a memory began. Her mother's voice fading as she fell deeper and deeper to her heart's desire. The image of two male Gods before her whisking her away. As Apollo grasped and pulled at his hair his eyes landed on his steeds who began to grow restless with their masters fear. As his father and mentor approached his cries of pain grew louder. His memory falling onto the very beginning of his troubles. As Aphrodite eyed a mortal couple from the sphere in her hand she let her hand that held her gridle slowly lower by her side as she debated whether or not to compel them, as the minutes went by she finally came to her decision only to double over in pain, try as she might Athena watched helplessly as she crumbled. Her comforting words falling on deaf ears as the sands of time began to go back. Her task left incomplete. Walking down the crumbled path Hyperion ruffled the hair of Coues who for the moment seemed to be enjoying the tears of the sky, their joyous words quietly dying as Hermes approached, Hyperion left the younger God failing to realize the look of distress crossing his face. Lowering himself onto the steps of the closet temple Coues raised his eyes onto the clouds in the sky before his mind fled as his eyes slowly closed shut. Seated at the front of the table Dionysus lifted the goblet of wine to his lips as he listened to Hedylogos tell the tale of his latest adventures while Tithonus remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. As the feeling of pain struck the red liquid of wine spilled onto the cloth, the joyous talk of adventure ceased and air of relaxation ended as all three fell before the eyes of their comrades. The shouts of the angels and hunters fading away into the background in favor to a livelier memory. Guarding Artemis, Orion raised his bow. Silently scanning their surroundings before he heard her cry of pain, wrapping his arms around the unconscious Goddess. He cursed the heavens as he ran for shelter. His eyes not once losing their caution and anger._

 _"Binds that hold, unwind! And let those memories become the very curse their parents fear." With those last words, the children of the Gods and Goddesses drifted to the land of memories and dreams only to awaken with no recollection about what had occurred. The binds that held their mind loosened. Their hearts desire once more forgotten as the rain continued to fall, easing the mind of their parents. Who try as they might could not figure out what had or who happened, but by the time they do come to a conclusion, it will already be too late._

 _It has already begun, and this would be much worse than any war or netherworld ever known to man. This would be the end of the old era and the beginning of chaos._

* * *

 _Before Apollo, Persephone stood rigidly, her posture seething as she gritted her teeth, before the ruler of the dead. Calming her features she replied with as much boast one could manage, "I think the devil is full of himself."_

 _Inturn Hades, let a small smile surface as he said, "I'm not your father."_

 _As soon as those words had registered the young maiden lifted her hand only to clinch it before the curious eyes of the devil. Her surge of power expanding as she moved towards the still figure who moved at the last second where the ground crumbled beneath her hand. As she threw punch after punch the ground continued to crumble quickly one after another, his slight expression of fear showing, as her rage continued to take control. In one last surge of energy, she dived towards Hades only for him to grab her arm and twist it behind her back. Her ragged breathing matching his as he tried to calm his raging nerves. As he pulled her closer, his chin placed between her neck and shoulder, he placed his mouth near her ear as he asked, "Are you always so annoying?"_

 _Her immediate response lost all traces of anger as she breathlessly whispered,"Like you aren't."_

 _Pulling himself back from Persephone, he backed away until he had created a safe distance never letting his eyes part with hers and he continued, "Others tend to be a horrible influence on my princely behavior. You are no exception."_

 _Narrowing her eyes, she angrily spat, "You don't need me to show you what it is like to be a swine, you are its very meaning!"_

 _"Oh, really and what does that make you Goddess? Are you hoping to catch my eye? If so, don't bother, I would never fall for the likes of you."_

 _Her mock laughter seemed to bother Hades who in turn tensed as if he was a coiled spring ready to attack, "I'd marry a cyclops before ever letting myself indulge that very idea."_

 _His look of anger was not missed, as Apollo finally seemed to gather his wits he spoke, "HADES, PERSEPHONE ENOUGH!"_

 _Turning towards Apollo the two refused to look in one another's direction. As he approached he sent a small smile towards Persephone as he sent a small glare of annoyance towards Hades who refused to acknowledge his friend. "I believe it would be best for the two of you to apologize to one another."_

 _"He started it."_

 _"Tch."_

 _As they continued to ignore each other the soft_ _sound of fluttering wings did not register until an arrow embedded itself behind where Apollo stood and then it began._

* * *

Sakura/Persephone's P.O.V.

Walking away I kept at a steady pace glancing back every now and then as the view of the fields and my mother faded into the distance. Walking into my garden the golden gates behind me closed with a clang. The need and desire to seclude myself growing after what had occurred moments before. _'He's not worth it. Your tears are not worth him. He will never be the father you want._ As I walked within the confines of my garden. I welcomed the whispers of the trees and blooming flowers. Approaching the murky waters of the river Styx I kneeled beside it, silently I watched the small ripples the gentle winds of nature created. My mother's voice began, _The river belongs to the Underworld. They will not let any harm fall to anyone, especially the river. It's of great importance. Hades will immediately sense any overpowering emotion you or anyone will display at that moment. He will send someone to check it out unless he goes himself. It's forbidden to enter the waters of Styx my dear daughter. To any land dweller and anyone from the dead, all except for Hades. He's the only one who can enter, it was after all named after him, but be warned if you were to fall into the waters you will surely never come out. Who knows to what extent Hades' kindness can go. Never enter the waters._

Lowering my hand I ignored the warnings my mother had told me, I ignored the feeling of dread and just an inch from the water before my finger could submerge a large hand clasped mine. Don't fall into the waters Goddess I won't save you next time. As a scream tore from my throat, I struck the figure before me. The sound of splashing water was the only sign I needed to hear to know I had not been imagining it and it was real. That I had almost broken the one rule that all those of my realm knew was not to be broken. I almost. The vile curses from the figure still within the waters of hell rose in volume. _Oh, no! What have I done!? Apollo? Oh, Gods! Not him! Not him! Anyone but him!_ Raising my eyes, I couldn't stop the relief I felt at the moment, "Hades."

 _Thank the Gods_. His look of anger did not have its effect on me as it usually would. He looked like a poor feline drenched in water, smiling I held back my laughter willing my face to keep a stern look to not upset him, yet alas it seemed he caught me. He looks quite adorable like this. As he stood up and sat beside the murky waters beside me he spoke, his voice irritated but soft at the same time, "Do you find it amusing Goddess?"

"Forgive me, you frightened me, but I forgive you for trespassing. You did get me to smile after all so there's no need for ill will."

"As if I need your permission to tend to my river and have I not told you before that crossing the waters if forbidden?"

"You have. I'm sorry."

As his hand went into the water. I couldn't help but ask,"Why do you come to your river?"

 _It doesn't look like he's doing anything._ "It's my duty to oversee the boundary that connects to the mortal world and the underworld."

 _Boundary? But if one were to fall where would they land? How would it be decided? Where would I go? Would I land in hell? Would I suffer for my father's sins? My mother's misconceptions?_ "What happens if I fall in?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm curious. I have little to no knowledge of your home."

 _I'm very curious, about you and your home._ "Hm. Your father would not approve. Nor would your mother. I'm not even allowed to speak to you, I have already broken one rule, I don't need to add another. It's best if you remain in the dark."

"He doesn't have to know."

 _It's not like he's ever around, and why would I tell. What have I to gain? It seems like I'll only lose you in the process if I do. Yet, why do I care? Why does it matter if you're around or not? Is it because...because I-I don't know. I have no idea what you mean to me? Or who you are and why I want to do what I know I shouldn't? You bring nothing but questions to mind. You make me desire what I should not and that is wrong. I shouldn't succumb to such sinful desires. You shouldn't have this much power over me._

"Rebellious. I didn't think you'd be capable of defying your father. Much less your mother."

"Are you afraid of my mother, Hades?"

His red ears were answer enough."Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Protect me? Who says I need protection from an overbearing mother? You can't even help yourself. As for your mother..I do not fear her. It is my duty to respect her nothing more, nothing less."

"I do and is it so bad if I'm watching over you? Protecting you."

"Would you like it if I watched over you?"

I didn't miss the sarcasm, but the idea that he'd be there watching me. Delighted me. _He's someone mother doesn't approve of. He's a son of fire. A child of war, blood, and destruction. He wouldn't fret over me like my mother would. He would hardly even care._ "I'd welcome the change."

"Is that so?"

"If it means, I'd be allowed to explore, I do not see why not."

"Tch. Are you truly that naive?"

 _Naive?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't it ever occur to you that I could kill you."

"It has, but you won't."

"Oh, and why not."

Shifting closer to him I watched as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Smiling I wondered, _are they all like this? Cautious?_ Opening my mouth another voice caught me off, "Because if you go after her, I'll kill you myself."

Turning around Apollo came into view. His friendly demeanor gone. _He's actually like before. Almost...like at the festival, but I don't feel that dark power. Was I imagining it at the time?_ Pulling back from Hades I stood. Inching my way towards Apollo I let my eyes glance back to Hades who quietly stood. His lean figure towering over both of us, his shadow silently complementing his dark aura. As the sun in the sky slowly began to fall into the earth once more. I watched as the shadows began to dance and hide Hades, while Apollo who seemed to keep the shadows at bay stood still once I was within his reach. He lives within the confines of the darkness. As the skies darkened I clutched onto the silk sleeve of Apollo's tunic hoping and pleading my eyes could convey the silent message I wished for him to follow. Yet it didn't seem like he was paying any attention to me at all. His fear for my safety no longer lied within getting me to his embrace. His gaze stayed on the Ruler of the Dead. His eyes squinting at the lack of light. "Apollo, please do-."

 _Please go._ "Why are you here Hades?"

"This is none of your concern protector of the sun."

 _Apollo, oh why did it have to be you?_ "Oh, but it is. You dare defy the word of Zeus. You have broken the most sacred law between both realms and must be punished for your mistake."

 _No. Please, stop._ "Is that so? And am I to assume you are the one who will deal with me?"

"Apollo."

"Of course, I will in the name of Zeus punish all lawbreakers."

In the blink of an eye, he moved. The sound of their fists colliding with one another broke through the sound of the splashing river. As one fist flew between them another met the other blow for blow. As they moved they soon began to fade into a blur. A stream of fire barreling down towards Apollo who in turn avoid each blast scorched the ground and burned anything it touched. Its heat increasing with each one that left the lips of Hades. The rising smoke gave no advantage to either God as the wind blew it far into the sky with the loose soil that soil began to follow as the soles of their feet dug into the ground. His blue eyes never once strayed away from the fight as he summoned versions of himself to attack Hades. Each one slowly disappeared as Hades sliced them down one by one, yet the five versions of my friend continued their assault relentlessly. Each one aiming for a deadly blow with the kunai they each held in their hands. As some connected Hades moved away, his battle form becoming more aggressive with Apollo's progress. Snarling he let a dragon form from the fire he commanded, Apollo's look of surprise only lasted for a second as a sphere of wind cut through it. Their yells of anger surfaced, fist collided on skin, kicks connected against another, the sound of clashing blades rang loudly. The sound of metal slicing against skin and cloth registering despite the lack of view. Slowly orange cloth began to fall. Apollo. And for a moment I was afraid for my friend, but all that ended when a katana land in the center of the river of hell. _He's not weak, Apollo is just as strong perhaps even stronger. But do I want Hades to lose? What will his punishment be? Death?_

Skidding to a stop both Gods panted slightly before each one took a stance. _Is that Apollo's-no! It's his signature move._ A swirl of wind was called forth slowly followed by a stream of lightning. The chirping of birds and crackling of raw lightning displayed the purest form of Hades power and the creaking and bending of branches rivaled his as Apollo made his power known. Rushing forward the two Gods extended their arms. As they inched closer and closer they ignored my pleas and screams for them to stop. _No. This can't be happening. Running in between them I closed my eyes. Better me than them._

Boom.

The sound of breaking branches, splashing water and the beginning of a crater sounded instead of my scream of pain. Looking up I saw nothing but flying of birds fleeing the trees around us. Looking to the left several trees were down. The small groans of someone in pain coming out. Turning to the right a crater near the Styx River made its presence known not only by its size but by the small cries that rose from it.

 _They-they moved at the last second, but how? They were going so fast. Too fast for me to follow them completely. Too fast for them to stop without them killing one another. Too fast for them to not kill me, so how did they...move?_

Approaching the crater I knelt down as I let my head overlook the entrance. As my eyes found Apollo's crumpled form I let myself breathe a sigh of relief as he groaned once more. His torn and dusty clothing didn't show any specs of blood. Pushing my arms up I glanced behind me to see Hades dusting himself off. His eyes shifting around until they landed on his Katana. Silently I let my eyes trail his form. His clothing was rumpled and smudged with dirt. No blood either. _He's okay. They both are. It seems like Apollo did give him a run for his money after all. But where they truly trying? Or were they merely testing the waters to see who was stronger?_

The sloshing of water broke the tension as he slowly sunk into his river. Knee deep he pulled his blade. As he turned around Apollo's hands reached the beginning of the hole. As he heaved himself over his look of determination was set. Opening his mouth he began only to be cut off by a deep earth shaking roar. Immediately both Hades and Apollo stood in front of me both pulling out their weapons as they began to scan our surroundings. To the right trees fell down in one swoop a blur of white and black running down anything in its way. As the trees crashed they cried out to me. Their voices and snapping branches rising in volumes at the pain they felt, and the blooming blossoms beneath cried in alarm as they each died in an instant. With another roar, a gigantic white feline with black stripes burst into the clearing. His sharp fangs demonstrating his anger. _What is this?_ "Jumbee."

* * *

Sasuke's /Hades P.O.V.

As a white feline with black stripes burst into the clearing, with its long extended sharp fangs demonstrating his aggression he swiped at the trees within his reach. As he snarled and hissed as his eyes landed on the three of us. A name popped up, a name I knew all too well and this wasn't the first time I had seen him but how is that possible? _Nekomata._ I knew what this was, who he was. _He is a spirit of the dead, a demon, a shapeshifter. He is a Jumbee._ I knew who it was, and I knew what I had to do. _He's a beast who could control the dead, and the living. He could take over their body and kill anyone deemed unfit to live._ What I needed to take from him was something I had yet to do and the weight around my neck gave a soft brush of warmth as I remembered. _Hecate's laughter ringing through the air._

 _"Do not fear little prince. It's getting to know you."_

 _"Remember Hades, it's power is raw, it's unique just like yours. Don't overuse it. It has merely become accustomed to you. It will take time to use, but never doubt its ability to protect you. That's its main job. To conceal, and protect. It's not like your helmet, but it will have to do. Ensure no one sees it. They will go for it first. They know the consequences of killing someone who wears it."_

 _"Consequences?''_

 _"If someone were to kill you with the pendant on. They would not only die instead of you, but suffer greatly in the afterlife. Their soul would resign in the purgatory. This is what will protect you. Their fear, and this pendant. That is why this must remain a secret. Especially with battle brewing."_

 _"Understood."_

 _"Now. Go get me my paw print."_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Take care young prince. I fear for you in the future."_

 _"You shouldn't."_

 _"Perhaps not, but if your father doesn't who will?"_

 _Turning around I began to leave as the lights around the cavern walls began to flicker as I met the entrance of the mouth of her home, but before I could take a step out. I heard her last parting words,"Now, Hades I don't know what this is for, but remember no one must see this necklace when you are in battle. If they do, they would immediately aim for it. May the odds be in your favor."_

 _'Thank you Hecate. One day I will repay you.'_

As the brief memory faded. My resolve was once more strengthened. I will find answers about where these memories are coming from? If that's what they are and if they are why can't I remember them? Why do I get them at random moments? Is this happening to anyone else? Who did this? 'Conceal and protect.'

 _Take his paw print. Hecate needs it. She's practically a myth, an ancient relic to the land of the living. Fools. Despite her home in Olympus in the small town called Sora-Ku not many dared to wander there. It was for those filled with mischief, and mistrust. Only the dead dared to set foot there. She sold anything that was banned and no one would dare to challenge her choice. Not even Zeus, and that is his worst mistake. Unlike all of us that resign in the UnderWorld she was allowed a home in Olympus. You owe it to her to repay her kindness. She's helping me. Protecting me._

Grabbing the black hilt of my chokuto I slowly pulled it out my eyes never leaving Nekomata. No. Pushing it back into its black scabbard I brought my hands up before me. Just the paw print.

Commanding the fire within me, I let it burst out. I would win this fight without my sword. As the small spheres of fire flew through the air the swipe of his claws just barely missed me. Running around in a pattern I brought out a couple of paper bombs, but just before I could throw them Apollo descended down upon Nekomata. _Idiot._ Glancing to the side, I spotted Persephone, who was far from his reach. _Perfect. She's staying out of the way._ With each punch and kick Apollo threw the Jumbee moved back. He has no idea what he's doing. Even the Jumbee wouldn't dare and kill the student of Zeus. Seeing an opening I finally threw them in. For a while it was a continuous battle of offensive attack, but when the Jumbee finally did land a hit on Apollo. A new sensation rushed forward and with one last amount of power a series of explosives and fire brought the great feline down. Moving forward I watched as it slowly narrowed its eyes at me. Pulling a blank parchment and a black container filled with ink from within my tunic I didn't hesitate to take his paw print. His snarl of anger echoed. He's probably embarrassed. As Apollo and Persephone approached I quickly hid my assignment. As they moved in the formation we ended in resembled a small triangle. Looking at both of them a sense of relief came but so did a feeling of anger.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for reading. Both fights were really short. Sorry.

Translation: Let the song of the rain soothe your your mind to the sound of the crashing waves, let the song of the sirens become your lullaby and let your mind unwind the spell placed upon your soul. Binds that hold, unwind upon my command and make their memories become the very curse their parents fear.


	20. Drums of War: Part Four

**Drums Of War: Three's A Crowd, but four's a Party!**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : The story of the war continues here. Memories are coming and going. We'll see who follows. Another trip to the past. As for the paragraphs about Hades and Persephone met I'll tell you that after you read this chapter.

* * *

 _Close your eyes,_

 _Ease your mind,_

 _Stop your thoughts,_

 _Go back in time,_

 _Let your memories_

 _come back once more,_

 _Let's rewind and go back in time_

* * *

 **What was I to do**

 **With an annoying goddess**

 **And a complete idiot of a friend?**

* * *

A Goddess of Spring

Along with a ruler of the underworld

My what a party this will be

* * *

If mother were to ever find out

I was with Apollo and Hades

She'd have a cow

* * *

 _As I watched Persephone and Hades I couldn't ignore how familiar this felt. The three of us together. 'This isn't right, but why does it feel right even if it's so wrong, it goes against everything I was ever taught by the toads, my supervisors, and my father.'_

 _What did Epimetheus mean by, 'There is a way that seems right to a man, but it's end is the way of death? He sounds just like Zeus. What's right is what's left when everything is wrong._

 _The images that began to go through my mind didn't make any sense but eventually after fighting against them the voice of Zeus once more rang through my head as I let them take it's course._

 _'When people get hurt, they learn to hate. When people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt, but knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow...and how you grow up is up to you. Never go against what feels wrong.'_

 _ **"I won't."**_

* * *

 _As her eyes slowly fluttered to a close. She let the flashing images take its course. As the voices of two deep male voices bicker against one another it brought tears of joy to her eyes. Each one was laced with a hint of humor and annoyance as they continued to talk, they rekindled a sense of warmth she believed she'd never learn to feel. It was so different. It wasn't at all how she felt with her mother or Aphrodite. It was soft, and warm and her heart raced at the laugh that seemed to be projected despite the lack of their faces or body in general, but she knew who they were. As the image came into focus the personification of death had a scowl on his face as the son of the sun laughed harder at the look of annoyance he was greeted with. They were friends. Not like now. They were different. 'But I've already felt this feeling before...haven't I? I just couldn't remember. But why? How? Who? As the image of my mother came..I didn't ignore the image of myself screaming and crying as my father grasped the upper part of my arm. Pulling me away from him. They took it from me._

 _This memory, this warmth, this feeling. They erased it. **They ruined me.** My joy, my laughter, my friendships, my love._

 _ **Took him away from me.** They changed us. Made us into what they wanted._

 _'But he was never yours, Persephone. He could never be.'_

 _Not while they are in control._

 _And that has to end. **"I'll make sure of it."**_

* * *

 _The memories that came bursting through my mind did not bother me in the slightest. An ease of calm was there in place of panic but it didn't last long. A rush of anger began to surface. Instead I could hear myself saying, as the memory of a seal of dark swirls made themselves known with the burning flames ignited on my body encased the pain I once felt and as that mark of curse receded I brought my hand to the base of my neck. Letting my hands brush against the mark of the serpent. I remembered everything, but for how long until that seal once more takes control? When will I start to forget again? How can I break this?_

 _How long are they going to keep controlling us?! Messing with us? Morphing us into their image?!_

 _If you think I'd let you all control me... **you're dead wrong.**_

 _I'll get her back!_

 _'No, I'll destroy her. **Taint her.** Ruin her._

 _And I'll kill each and every single one of you...one by one. But first chaos must once more reign._

 ** _'They will live to regret this moment._ '**

* * *

 _When she saw him, she didn't run, he didn't abduct her, instead he scowled and looked away, and at that moment she wanted to be noticed, but not by anyone else. Just him. He wasn't like the other Gods. He wouldn't let his eyes remain any longer on her figure. So she went after him. Her peoples' beliefs fleeing from her mind. Running behind his figure as he blended within the shadows, her hand outstretched caught nothing but air at the time, but that look of bewilderment was met with a full smile. That was the first time they met._

 _The second time she met him was when Apollo introduced them and almost immediately they disliked one another, but as time went by, things began to change feelings began to bloom between the two and the adventures that followed became their secret. Not even their best friends knew. This was their sinful desire to remain a secret for as long as they could. As did the story of how she came to land in the home of the dead and eat those six pomegranate seeds. And once again like before they erased their memories and her promise to return was long forgotten and broken._

 _The third time was on earth, it was brief and wiped clean, no development on either side except for the kiss Hades stole. There was no hate, or love. If only their minds weren't wiped clean, then perhaps their parents would have realized that what they wanted was before their very eyes, but their impatience became their undoing._

 _The fourth time he was in the Styx river and she got angry. He was trespassing in her garden, but at the same time she was curious and so was he. Yet before she could utter a word he disappeared and the tale began once more, but unlike the other times their memories would start to surface. The spell was broken. It would be impossible for them to forget._

* * *

 _Apollo's P.O.V._

 _"Afraid, Apollo?"_

 _Raising my head, I could not help but look him in the eyes as I replied with a strong and firm, "No."_

 _With my answer heard. He then smiled as he signaled me to follow him. Looking back, I could no longer see Persephone. Part of me was worried about leaving her with the Jumbee roaming nearby, but by the relaxed look of Hades. I knew she would be alright for the mean time. If I needed to I'd be back before anything could happen to her. I could use his power. Before I could ask Hades what he wanted to talk about he spoke. "The Jumbee is close. Yet I do believe we have a problem?"_

 _A problem? "And that is?"_

 _"Persephone."_

 _Scowling, I found myself narrowing my eyes as he came to a stop. "What about her?"_

 _Instead, of an insult his voice gave me an answer I had not expected, "She can get hurt."_

 _"She's strong. She can protect herself. Who knew Hades could feel. Why so sentimental Hades? Do-do you l-love her?"_

 _By the bewildered look he gave I could not decipher what his answer could be, but I knew what I wanted it to be. Quickly, before he could even utter a word I found myself speaking, "She loves me, Hades. She can't and never will love you."_

 _'I won't let her.' As soon as I had spoken those words full of lies I regretted it, but are they truly lies? Searching every inch of his face I only ended up with nothing. As he calmly stared straight ahead he answered, "Have you lost your mind. My answer is no, I don't love her. She is nothing, but an acquaintance at best. What I was trying to say before you spoke was that Demeter would kill us if a small lock of her hair is even out of place. We have to keep her away from the Jumbee, and since your lovers it is your job to protect her."_

 _"And I will."_

 _Even if it's from you._

* * *

 _Persephone's P.O.V._

 _'Lover? I am not his lover. I do not love him. Not like that at least. He is nothing, but a dear brother to me. Who told him such a lie? Could I ever love him like that? Apollo, my dear friend you are wrong. I do not love you, and your love for me is not true. I wish you could see that your love for me is nothing more, than for a friend or sister, and you Hades? Trying to get rid of me. Is it only to protect me like you say? Or is my mother truly that terrifying? Still your reasoning does not make sense. You are strong. Stronger, than most. You do not feel for anyone, you show no concern. You truly are a ruler of the dead but I feel like you're hiding something. Something, you don't want either of us to know. What are you hiding?_

 _As I walked towards them. I felt the immediate change in the air. It went from dark, and gloomy to carefree in a second. Apollo, you can truly work wonders, but you forget that I know you all too well. I am not that naive. Still, I don't know you, do I Hades? Pushing, past Apollo, I stood as tall as I could before Hades. Squinting, I couldn't help, but decide to risk it. Placing, my hands on his shoulders, I smacked my head against his. Almost immediately, he pulled back snarling, while I cradled my head. Raising my eyes, I ignored the throbbing beginning, at the base of my head and I found myself captivated with the blood red color that overtook his onyx eyes. 'There beautiful.' Silently, I watched just like before as tomes began to appear one by one. All three were spinning rapidly as his emotions were displayed. Apollo of course tried to reason with him. He tried calming him down, but it was as if he heard not one word. As he approached me._

 _Part of me wondered why our heads often collide with one another besides what I had done moments before. Where we really that different from each other….or was I starting to believe my narrow minded mother? Yet I couldn't find an answer. No matter how hard I tried. Yet that was soon forgotten. Winching slightly I moaned. All while trying to ignore the fast approaching pace of Hades himself._

 _When the feeling of his hands roughly holding my shoulders tightened I found myself trying desperately not to lower my eyes to the ground beneath us. I could hear the rapid beating of my heart as soon as panic began to set in._

 _Thump ….thump-thump ..thump….thump-thump._

 _I believe it was out of fear. I could feel his nails sinking into my gown, prickling my flesh. Biting my lips to suppress a whine I kept an angry face. All while ignoring the small punctures he was leaving, I looked at him. Actually looked at him. 'This is what mother warned me about. Their anger. Their rage, it was-it's dangerous.' Waiting for him to lash out even worse than now I braced myself. I was slightly taken back by his control. His eyes slowly lost their burning rage as they began to fade to their original color._

 _For a brief moment I found myself staring heatedly into his dark grey eyes that seemed to show so much in just a second. Yet after several seconds of nothing happening I saw him closing his eyes as he began to breathe in and out. With that he began to let go all while uttering a small apology. His hands leaving a burn behind as they left me._

 _Before I could even answer him. I found his back towards me. As he began to leave part of me felt bad. I knew right then and there that I was the one who had to apologize. Not him. I was the one provoking him, I was in the wrong. As I slowly followed after him I heard him say, "And many wonder why we don't get along."_

 _Those words were the ones that stilled me. As the shadows moved to blend in and hide him from prying eyes. I felt an unease creep along my heart and clench it in a surprising amount of force that it left me breathless. I'm a hypocrite. I'm always saying we should all get along, and I finally meet someone who's not from Olympus and I lash out at him, and to do what? Prove my mother right. Dishonor my father…..yet all I did was prove myself wrong and let them him believe I was just like everyone else. I have created an even bigger distance between me and the prince of the dead. The small delicate bond that had begun to become a friendship between the two of us seemed to be no more than a hanging thread...if there even was one now. 'I'm sorry._

* * *

 _Hades's P.O.V._

 _I always mess up. Don't I father? Even someone as small as her can get a reaction from me. I always prove you right. Despite the fact that I try so hard to prove to you that I am worthy of being called your son._

 _It will never be enough._

 _I knew, even at the age of seven who you preferred._

* * *

 _Despite the blooming flowers, the sun's shining rays and the wild little creatures. That scurried across the enriched soil. I could never find myself truly happy. Not now and truly never. Not with all the rumors father's soldiers kept on saying. About mother and me. Silently I began to fiddle with my bow and arrows. As I watched Thanatos set himself up. As he continued to hit each and every single mark. I could begin to hear the praises my father would murmur if he were actually here. Yet no matter how many times I tried to picture myself in Thanatos place just to hear his words of pleasure they never came. Unlike my vivid imagination. Which would often leave me at ease. My father never did praise me. I would always be his second choice. Even now when brother was heading towards his arrows I couldn't ignore the looks I was receiving even now by the men who guarded him. As if sensing my discomfort Thanatos sent them away. All while muttering he would be fine. Then slowly he began to approach me. I knew he wanted me to make the first move yet I did not know how to start. I was wasting time. That is what father would say. He'd tell me to say it, and I will. A Uchiha does not hesitate._

 _"Big brother. Is it true?"_

 _"Is what true little brother?"_

 _"Am I not father's son?"_

 _That question immediately caused my brother to look at me with such curiosity. I believe he even looked perplexed. Waiting. I began to dread his answer as he sat right beside me. His tone was soft, and slightly amused. "Sasuke."_

 _"Thanatos! You can't-"_

 _"I know, but your my little brother. I have the right to call you by your true name. I will not call you by what mortal men name you. I am not father."_

 _"Won't father get mad. If he finds out."_

 _"Let him. This is more important. Now would you please tell me where you got this foolish idea."_

 _"Our soldiers, our people. They say it when father, mother and you aren't around. The call me the damned child. The forbidden child. They also believe I am the copy cat Titan's child. They say it would be of no surprise if I was one of the children of the prophecy. The say one from olympus and one from the underworld are to die in battle. They believe that one of us will die, and that it will be me. They say this to me a lot, and I getting tired of it. I get tired of hearing them calling my mother a whore and calling me the offspring of the Titan. It would be better to lose how I feel, and not have these memories that bond me to any of you. So I can no longer feel the pain that comes with those words. It does seem true after all if you look at how father treats me. Compared to how he treats you…. I can't help but ask what I did wrong big brother. Am I worthy being called his son? He can't even look me in the eye."_

 _When not a single syllable was uttered from my brother. I slowly began to trace the small fan of our emblem. Waiting for the comfort I knew he could provide. "I don't believe getting rid of your emotions would be for the best Sasuke. It's what makes you, you're only a child after all. Even by human standards. You have yet to reach the age of a young lad, do not fret. Your powers will come with age, don't worry about them. I'll deal with them later. I won't have anyone spreading false rumors about my brother not being related to me. Especially if it's hurting you, and Sasuke. Father is a stern man, but he loves you. He always has and always will. Don't be foolish little brother."_

* * *

 _And that will never change will it father._

 _As I continued to move forward I wondered if it would be better to give in. To just lose myself into what father wanted. To become the killer he wanted, to become like Cronus. If that is what you want, and if that is all it takes for you to call me your son, well father...you have your killer. I will become the Death of Chaos. Even if I have to make an insurance incase my memories are tampered with in the near future. 'But father, if you do tamper with my memories involving the living dwellers I'll become worse then Cronus himself . Slowly, but surely, I will and you along with the others will live to regret that moment. Especially, you Persephone._

* * *

 _Apollo's P.O.V._

 _The awkward tension hung thick in the air. As much as I wanted to comfort Persephone I couldn't move. 'Who do I protect? Who do I give my comfort to? This would be much more easier if they both would have stayed together. What is that wise saying, "When you don't talk, there's a lot of stuff that ends up not getting said. Communicating even when it's uncomfortable or uneasy is one of the best ways to heal. By simply getting everything out.'_

 _Looking in the direction Hades left, I once more looked towards Persephone who had began to look torn. Her eyes had began to water, her cheeks began to puff out and a small hiccup escaped her lips. As her arms wrapped around herself. 'He can protect himself.'_

 _Approaching her I let my arms encircle her. Turning towards me she wrapped her arms around me. As she hiccupped louder and buried her head into my chest. My choice was already made loud and clear. 'She needs me. I promised I'd always protect you. I'll always protect you.'_

 _Rubbing her arms I began to tell her it was alright, that it was a small mistake and that in the end all would be better. 'The Jumbee can wait.'_

* * *

 _Hades P.O.V._

 _As I continued to walk through Persephone's garden my eyes began to take in each flower. 'What are these?' Kneeling down I gently touched the soft pink petals. 'Amaryllis? No their chrysanthemums.' Glancing to the right a path was weaved into the stoned path following it I took in the purple petals that were aligned by each stone carefully. 'These are mother's favorite, these are the one's she prefers above all else but they only grow in the underworld. How'd she...get them?' Behind the chrysanthemum, and white Calla lilies lied a dozen beautiful white roses and blue petals. Plucking the blue flower I let my hand curl around it before letting my finger enclose around it as my eyes landed on the patch below. 'Cypresses that's their name. These are another of mother's favorite as well. They shouldn't be that hard to grow except for the chrysanthemum's. She shouldn't have these, unless someone gave them to her? This does not make any sense. Nothing does? '_

 _Breathing deeply in I let fire reign down upon each flower from the Underworld. 'She'll be devastated.' Silently I watched them burn until they slowly crumbled down against one another. The smoke that rose brought a sensation of calm. Opening my hand I stared at the flower that laid destroyed. Turning my palm over I let it fall onto the remains of the patch below it. It owns burial. 'Flowers are so delicate….they are just like the mortals.' The sound of branches breaking, and claws digging into the earth was my warning. Moving into the shadows the blur of white fur burst into the hidden path. Looking up into the sky the sun slowly began to submerge itself in the ocean on the other side. 'Just like me the Jumbee thrives in the darkness.' Moving into a stance fierce yellow glowing eyes mocked me as we both waited for the other to make a move and the curl of his lips let me know that it was only about to get worse. 'I'm on my own. I won't lose to you, Thanatos.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I'm planning something big with how Hades and Persephone (Sasuke and Sakura) met beforehand. They aren't the only ones who were affected after all, so others may have a bone to pick with their parents, teachers, and guardians. If you guys have any questions go ahead and ask. Also please review. Flames are welcome. They really do make my day.


	21. Falling Petals

**Falling Petals**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait, College has been keeping me occupied. Along with interviews about internships and unbelievably laptop problems, again, but I'm back! I'll try to keep up. Also Merry Christmas!

* * *

 _He was here_

 _In Olympus,_

 _He wasn't trespassing_

 _He wasn't breaking the rules,_

 _He was invited_

 _By my father of all people,_

 _And by the stares of everyone else_

 _I could tell he wasn't welcomed,_

 _Yet I wanted him_

 _It was the very first day of spring_

 _And as the soft pink petals fell around him_

 _I couldn't help but admire the contrast,_

 _But then I began to wonder_

 _About what a world_

 _without blooming flowers would be like_

* * *

 **Olympus was bright,**

 **It wasn't like the Underworld**

 **that resembled the night,**

 **It was filled with so much life,**

 **So much happiness**

 **Not an ounce of despair was within sight,**

 **As I walked along the paths of the temple**

 **I couldn't help but stare at the blooming petals**

 **That fell from the blooming cherry trees**

 **Opening the palm of my hand**

 **I let one land on the center of my palm**

 **and as I really looked at it**

 **I wondered if life could ever be created**

 **Within the depths of Hell**

* * *

He was here

In my home

In her's,

I don't like it

But at the same time

I wanted him here

I wanted him to be my friend

But this was wrong

Very wrong

It went against everything we ever knew

* * *

 _Circled around the room stood all the parents of the nine children of the Gods and Goddesses. Each one wore a look of unease. The shifting of their feet and huffs of annoyance softly broke the tension in the air, but as soon as one opened their mouth to speak they quickly closed it. If they spoke they'd have to acknowledge that they were once more trying to approach the very same matter from the very beginning and that was not going to happen. Not by the look on Demeter's face or of the four strongest Gods and Goddess of the five kingdoms within Olympus. Having been summoned at the demand of Demeter the four quietly watched from their tables. Each one eying the image of each child the orb was displaying before shifting their gaze to the two opposing lovers. Zeus unlike before seemed to be the only one to agree with the solution at hand. His reasoning that they could once more try brought many looks of doubt. They'd be more vigilant he said. Past living successors of the five kingdoms stood behind their current leader. Each one looking at the other. Their years of wisdom seemed to be of no use at the moment. Erasing the memories of the young children had been unanimous and clearly, that had been a mistake. It had only made matters worse._

 _Each kingdom's children had remained the same way, not a year had passed for them thanks to the curse at hand. Their memories lied away by their parents bidding. Locked far in their minds its purpose served well. Zeus could no longer take this approach. He knew it was wrong they all did, but they feared the past more than they did the present. While the silence and tense stares remained. Each of their chosen teachers from the town of the Hidden Leaves of the select few stood quietly at their sides each one wearing a look of confusion all except for the copycat Titan. His look of resolve was clearly written on his face. His eyes did not waver once despite the countless looks thrown his way. He knew what group he would get. They were always placed in his care, and yet each result was the same. Yet his hope did not waver. He wanted them. In a way, they had become his family. One that he not only let down again. He lost three years of their lives, all which remained timeless and hidden from all and he vowed another would not pass._

 _Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Zeus moved forward his eyes rising in a challenge to Demeter. Both lovers glared at the other. 'If I can convince her. Everyone else will fall in line.'_

 _"We can not keep reusing that damned spell. Our children and our people's children are frozen in time. This is wrong. Three human years have gone by. We are misusing our power. If this was happening to us we would not like it. Let's bring the children of the Underworld into Olympus...just for supervised classes. They'd learn control and would be a great_ foe _in our practice battles. Not only would they benefit but so would we. We could even invite some of their elite warriors to guard our sacred temples and protect those more vulnerable. We'd learn to work with one another despite our differences. We wouldn't be having to keep them away from one another. The curiosity wouldn't rise. Neither would their desire. It's_ poss- _."_

 _"This is outrageous! How can you even propose that!? You know what happened the first time, and the second time was almost an exact reflection of that. Even the third time_ at _our attempt it seemed to be happening exactly like the first two. Except for the fact that it was happening much faster. I am not about to let it happen once again, not a fourth time! I will not lose my daughter! Not again."_

 _"She is my child as well Demeter! I won't let it happen."_

 _"Then pray tell...how did she end up in the hands of Hades?"_

 _"Curiosity. It was her curiosity that drove her to him. That drew them together. We told them not to go after one another. That's what made them do it. Even now we have no idea what really happened, not between Apollo, Hades or Persephone. We don't know exactly what happened with all nine of them. What involved them? We never did figure it out not after we erased their memories. We never did learn what drew all the kingdoms together. We don't know how the fight and chaos started! We would have known if not for our irrational decision!"_

 _"Then why did you agree?"_

 _"I was worried! I was scared for our children."_

 _Clink!_

 _"Worried? It sure didn't seem like it when you brought mortal women to bed and it sure doesn't seem like it now Zeus!"_

 _Clink!_

 _"How would you know? You don't even try to understand!? I'm her father and I'm always worried. Just like before I am now."_

 _Moving between the two, Epimetheus spoke, "Everyone was Demeter. We were all afraid. Cronus escaped once, and we didn't want it to happen again, but creating a division between both realms won't fix anything."_

 _Clink!_

 _"If anything it will only ensure it will happen again."_

 _Clink!_

 _In a deep,_ raggy _voice a God with a bandaged head, covered eye, black tunic and cane stepped forward. His only seeable eye twinkled with mirth as he spoke, "I say we kill them all. Rid ourselves of the Uchiha once and for all."_

 _Immediately all the Gods spoke out in outrage and disbelief. Poseidon most of all. Standing upright the God of the Seas pulled his Triton out. The water from the fountain outside the temple rose into the air at his will. Weaving itself around everyone it curled around the frail looking form of Janus. With a clank, his cane fell. The voices of the other Gods rose in panic, the cursing from the Gods filled the air with a tinge of fear. With a slight pull of his hand, Janus was brought forward. His dark eyes meeting murderous purple. "I say we kill you, Janus."_

 _"Poseidon! That's enough!" screamed Zeus but no matter how much he spoke and tried to reach them. The water curled around him and those who tried to steal the attention Poseidon had on Janus. Each movement strained as the cool blue liquid tightened its hold._

 _"My, my Poseidon what a fierce temper. Don't tell me you're upset because you yourself do not recall a single thing. Your loyalty to Hades has yet to waver, despite the knowledge you lack."_

 _"I do not trust you, two_ face _. Not with an ounce of my life, and I can't help but wonder why you would wish to be rid of the Uchiha. What are you hiding? Don't tell me they know one of your secrets?"_

 _"..."_

 _"So they do? That must scare you. Its no wonder why you want them gone."_

 _"I am afraid of no one CHILD! Especially, not them."_

 _"Doesn't seem like it and wasn't it you who forced Hades to eat the food of the Underworld. It's no wonder they detest you. He'd never be able to leave not without having to go back but that also brings up the question. Why did you make sure it was Hades who ate the food of the dead? Why not Thanatos or Orcus? Aren't they the most feared of the lot? Orcus has made his name well-known. It can't just be me who has heard these rumors. Especially when everyone has been told to flee on sight. As for Thanatos...the ever perfect prodigy. A gentle god of death, but deadly nonetheless. Everyone in the underworld knew from the very beginning not to eat anything unless it was from Olympus. It's been like that for years but somehow you ensured that Hades would eventually devour just a slim piece of nourishment. Forever trapped in the depths of hell."_

 _"Why do you assume it was me?"_

 _"Just like the serpent you too show interest in Hades. Perhaps it's his eyes. The Uchiha's eyes are a great weapon."_

 _"Another good point Poseidon. That wretched snake wants the clan of the dead. It would be best to ensure he'd never get his hands on any of them."_

 _Yet before Poseidon could retort another voice spoke, "No one will lay a hand on that clan!"_

 _Sneering Janus snarled at the God of the sun and guardian of oaths. "Helios, you have no right to make such a declaration. You are no longer in power."_

 _"Perhaps not but I will protect them. Not only because of my once dear friend Cronus, but they are innocent."_

 _Sneering Janus glared to his left. His voice slowly rising in volume with each word he spoke, "Innocent? Ha! They are murderers. That's what they are good at. That's what they specialize in!"_

 _With a jerk of movement, Poseidon brought the attention of Janus once more to himself, "Everyone has a specialty, Janus. They are better at battle_ _than most but at the end. You are the one who we have to worry about."_

 _"You never did like me Poseidon."_

 _"Can you blame me? You just have that aura."_

 _"Hm."_

 _Placing his hand over his heart the third successor of Olympus spoke in a declaring voice, "Enough! Both of you. Zeus, I Epimetheus former ruler of the skies side with you in your decision to bring the children of the Underworld into Olympus to learn, including Hades."_

 _For a moment no one said anything but slowly one by one each former leader and current ruler placed their hands over their heart. With their heads raised they each declared their allegiance to Zeus all except for Demeter who turned her back towards all of them. Her shaking form and power displaying her anger. As for the other rulers of the others kingdoms that lied within_ Olympus _, they took agreed upon the very solution at hand before silently turning around and heading back home with their elders and warriors within hands reach. Yet upon returning to their kingdoms each ruler of the land of Earth, Lightning, Water, and Wind asked their warriors to be prepared for war. Commanding the teacher of war they each gave them the order to teach their children and future children the ways of battle. Especially with the current decision made within Olympus the Land of Fire._

* * *

 _When they snapped out their reminisce the first sound they heard was the sloshing water of the Styx river. Turning toward Persephone, Apollo let his eyes take her in. A part of her looked mortified. 'What did she see?'_

 _Turning in the other direction he saw nothing. The dark figure of the ruler of the dead seemed to be long gone. He couldn't even feel a trace of his power. 'Where's Hades?'_

 _As she slowly moved forward Persephone kneeled before the river. Her hand just an inch above the water just like before. She could still hear his voice. His warning not to touch the river. Moving her hand back to her side. She let her eyes remain on the dark waters. His presence still lingered in her mind. 'Just how much do you know Hades?'_

* * *

 _At this moment, a chill fills the air. Despite the sun being out there is no warmth. As the plants in the mortal world slowly begin to die. No Gods or Goddess approach the mother of spring. As fall lays in the sheets of her bed she clutches the dying pink petals that resemble her daughter's' hair. For days she stays in the same position, the petals now crumbling apart with each brush she gives them. Each wail of despair leaves many without food and those within her home are left worried and fearful of her distress until finally her tears came to an end and her anger swells with a scream famine begins. With each curse towards the ruler of the dead, she lets her fury rule letting all know of her pain. The cries and pleas fall on deaf ears. The prayers aimed towards the Goddess ignored. Zeus remains silent. Watching from afar he turns to leave. He felt her pain for the briefest of moments until the god of the sun approached him. Embracing the boy, he let his lover grieve over the loss of their child. As he held the one he loved as a son. He began to train him. Hoping that the voice that screamed his daughter was gone would quiet down as the boy tried to control the air._

 _With a curse towards Zeus, she left the temple of her home. Leaving it she walked amongst the shadows of the trees. For a while, that was all within her sight until she was face to face with the father of all monsters, the python serpent Typhon. With a wicked smile on his pale face, he parted his arms before giving a bow to the Goddess and placing a kiss on her hand. Licking his lips he finally spoke, "Demeter, old friend...welcome."_

 _With a jolt, she opened her eyes. Clutching the sheets, she moved. It had happened before. That dream always surfaced before her daughter disappeared. 'No, he wouldn't say anything.' Her pace is quick and uneven as the sound of her feet pounding on the tiles of her temple resound. 'It means nothing, this dream it's just a nightmare.' Standing before the bed of her daughter. She peered closer, seeing the small form a sigh of relief escapes her. 'It's just a nightmare.' Kneeling beside her child she lets her hand brush the stray locks from her face. Tucking the sheets into her form. She doesn't move. Silently she watches Persephone._

 _'It happened before.'_

 _Demeter, old friend...welcome._

 _Dragging her hands into her blonde locks she squeezed her eyes shut. My, my this is sssurley a sssurpirssee._

 _'Zeus...no Jiraiya will never know.'_

 _Tell me what you want._

 _'I want my daughter.'_

 _Laughing the serpent slowly lowered himself down. His eyes danced with amusement as he looked into the amber eyes of his friend. Wordlessly Asclepius began to crush herbs. The Small sounds of crushing leaves filled the air. Seeing the waving hand dismiss him Asclepius rose before slowly moving away. Once past the threshold, he stole one more glance at the silent pair with that he closed the doors._

 _Once his disciple was gone he settled down once more. Crossing his leg over the other he let one arm come to rest under his chin. Looking closer he observed the stiff posture and narrowed eyes that demanded him to obey. Chuckling he grabbed the glass at his side, swirling the red liquid he finally spoke, 'I want the boy.'_

 _With no hesitation, the reply came, 'Done.'_

 _Opening my eyes I grasped my daughter's hand. Her small shuffling her only reaction. I let my hand tighten around my small blossoms. Closing my eyes I remembered that look of hurt and betrayal. I remembered her tears as she grasped onto his black tunic. I remembered the way she clung to him as if he were her life force and I was the monster instead. She looked at me as if I were a curse of tragedy or the very servant of those who served the shadows. As she backed away from me and further into his arms. I felt that hurt and anger from before. 'It's just a memory. It's not real.' Those blood red eyes watched me with hatred. Pulling her closer he let his lips rest on her temple. A moment so tender no one moved. Yelling I ran towards them only for a ring of black fire to shield them. In that moment as she held onto him, the disbelief around them was obvious as she gently locked her lips with his. The kiss itself was filled with so many emotions...emotions that reminded me of the darker days of the past, of the love I had before the war stripped that chance away. This could not be allowed, I ignored it because it was wrong. Still, the fear that was clawing its way through my very being screamed at me to pull her away from him, another reason for my desire to strip them apart. 'He's killing her!'_

 _In the end Zeus, along with the Copy Cat Titan managed to separate them, with a distraction so great not even Hades could ignore it. Grabbing Zeus' hand I watched as they looked at one another as they were torn apart. Both the living and dead dwellers separating the two. Each one yelling at the other side. The boy's words echoed loudly for all to hear yet his gaze remained Zeus. With his eyes turning red he let his voice out as a snarl, "You can't go back in your word! You can't take her!"_

 _'Word? What is the meaning of this? What is he speaking of?'_

 _I want the boy._

 _'Is he speaking of Zeus...or me?'_

 _'He lies, everyone here lies.'_

 _'How does he know?'_

 _"Hades!"_

 _"Persephone."_

 _As their fingertips separated at the last moment she screamed, "Nooooo! I want my husband!"_

 _Husband?_

 _Grasping my head a small whimper escaped me at that moment. I couldn't forget her screams for him before he was wiped away from her memory. I remembered her words laced with anger directed towards all of us. The curses that she threw my way brought a rise of anger from her father who tried but failed to explain our reasoning. 'I hate you!' As they held both of them onto the ground the words on her lips died, her eyes empty as they stared aimlessly into the sky. As minutes passed by her eyes finally fell onto a close. The boy on the other side struggled. His father's hold on him kept him in place as Hecate lowered herself by his side. Gently the Goddess of magic placed her hands against his temple. 'I'm sorry little prince. I truly am.'_

 _She's apologizing to him...why? Placing a kiss on his temple she let her power rise. At the burst of power, his eyes slowly turned black. The dazed and empty look in his eyes brought Nyx to tears. Seeing the black haired beauty I turned away for the smallest of moments to look at Zeus. Facing forward I saw Nyx turning towards me the look of her disbelief at the lack of my emotion bothered me. Seeing the approaching figure I felt a tinge of fear. Thanatos, the God of Death, gently cradle his brother as his mother left for Erebos, who had left the moment his youngest remained motionless. As Thanatos eyes met mine the amount of anger and hatred directed my way startled my very being. As the underdwellers faded away, the words of Typhon came back once more. 'I want the boy. I will take him Tsunade. I have your word. If not, who knows who might find out.'_

 _Laying beside Persephone I let my arms pull her close._

 _'I won't let him have you, not again.'_

 _He's not your husband. We made sure, we checked. You are still as pure as ever. You will never fall into his hands again._

 _ **If you knew that I gave him away to the den of serpents...would you hate me, my dear daughter?**_

* * *

 _Silently I crept into my daughter's chamber. Watching her I hid. The rising and falling of her form my only comfort. Yet the image of her glassed over eyes did not diminish instead it only seemed to strengthen. Her last words to me before she was sent to earth still rang out loud and clear. 'I hate you!' Her cries a scream louder than any thunder. As Hecate approached her raw strength crumbled the ground around her. Despite my pleas and comforting words, she only thrashed more before she fell still. The light from the Goddesses hands moved away from her temple. Those vibrant green eyes that held all the shades of life faded away, instead, I was met with dull pastel green. The words from her lips died, her skin paled. Yet the tears that streamed down her face continued as Hecate moved on to the boy on the other side. 'Her soul is crying. It's being torn apart, Zeus. The child…the children can only take so much.'_  
 _'This is will be one of the last times we erase their memories Hecate.'_  
 _'When will the last one be? These words hold no value to an old goddess. I've heard it before.'_  
 _'Before we bring them to Olympus. After that, I will no longer allow it.'_  
 _'The damage is done Zeus, there will be consequences.'_  
 _The sound of footfalls draws my attention. Hades? Reading myself I stand. 'You can't go back on your word! You can't take her!' The sparks in my hands slowly strengthen yet before I can move the form of my lover looms over our child, before kneeling at her side. Softly she begins to sing all while a distant look takes place in her amber eyes. Calming myself the bolts disappears. I gave my word, yet I must break it. My family is falling apart. Turning around I take my leave. As I descend below the steps the chill from before surfaces. Settling on the steps I look to the sky seeing no protector, I remind myself that just like my own child theirs are once more asleep. As I glanced around not a single sound broke the silence of the night._  
 _Yet as the glow of the moon faded and clouds formed in the skies. The mist before my feet began to grow with a haze of white I rose only to hear a voice._

 _Oh, God of the Skies_  
 _Oh, Creator of the Gods_  
 _Wielder of lightning_

 _Tamer of the winds_  
 _Father to all_

 _Fall to your knees_

 _For you have not all_

 _Your power Is fleeting_

 _He comes In all forms_

 _The boy belongs to the den of snakes_

 _And the girl will forever_

 _Yearn for him_  
 _Tell me_

 _My ruler_

 _How does it fell to break one's word?_

 _How does it feel to know_

 _your daughter fell in love with death?_

 _And that the ruler fell for her in turn?_  
 _How does it feel to know_

 _you'll lose her once more?_  
 _Yet instead of love_  
 _She'll receive a fate_

 _much worse than death_

* * *

 _Moving silently the two figures trailed after the smaller of the two. Their concern their only reason for not immediately reporting to Zeus. Wordlessly they stuck to the darkest parts of Olympus. Hiding in the shadows of the temples, green bushes, and towering trees as they watched over their youngest clan member. Who had yet to lash out at those around him. Settling themselves into a large oak tree the small lifting of the corner of Thanatos mouth was not missed by Orcus who shook his head disapprovingly at his younger relative for encouraging his younger brother. Even if the latter did not know it. Looking at those who steered of Hades way they were upset at the looks many threw the young boys' way. The whispers that followed only further heightened their concern. The words that they hissed were nothing pleasant. Neither were the vulgar gestures they knew he had seen. "Thanatos, do you believe this was a mistake?"_

 _"In a way I do. I worry for my younger brother. Many from Olympus are not going to welcome him with open arms. Yet, on the other hand, I can see Hades benefiting from this."_

 _"He will have to learn everything all over again."_

 _"Yes, but it may come back to him naturally. His reflexes, his instinct it'll all come tumbling back. One can't forget how to fight not if they've done it for years."_

 _"Ha. How long do you think it will take before he finds himself in a fight?"_

 _"Soon."_

 _"May I ask why you show so little encouragement in his ability to not engage in a brawl?"_

 _"A titan angered him in the mortal realm. He left him in a terrible state. As you know Hades has a terrible temper."_

 _"So the rumor was true. My foolish little cousin. So impatient. I'll watch over him Thanatos."_

 _"As will I. It's my job as his older brother to always look out for him."_

 _"And I'll watch over you both."_

* * *

Sakura's _/Persephone P.O.V._

 _It was bright out, the sun was shining up high in the sky. Its warmth could be felt even to those within their homes and if only to send the message further home. The creatures that roamed the earth basked in the cool water of the rivers and fountains located all throughout the kingdom. Steeping a foot out into the sun I moved to the shade the trees provided. Once underneath the heat from before slowly faded away. Wordlessly I approached the oak tree that contained my journal. It was endless, just like mother said it would be. 'As long as you live my little flower the book will continue to grow.'_

 _Chanting the spell I was taught from a young age the book landed in my hands. Read it. Closing my eyes I listened. Only the small ruffling of leaves and the crunching of leaves and scurrying little feet could be heard. Letting my power flare for a moment before I settled down I extended it to the golden gates that both my parents created to protect me from those they were wary of. CLutching my book I finally opened my eyes only to be greeted by the familiarity of my garden. Read it. Mother is at the temple, attending to the archives of harvest. She won't come until a little while. Leaning against the oak I let my legs curl underneath my form. Yet before I could open the book, the voice from before spoke again with a tinge of impatience with each word, "Flip back to the beginning. Flip back. Flip back! The truth is there."_

 _For a moment I was afraid. Dropping my book I braced my hands against the tree. My eyes searching frantically for the location of the voice. I can't feel anyone but the nymphs of my forest. Even the small creatures of my garden did not move. Taking a step forward I waited. The fluttering of wings did little to ease my nerves, ignoring the caresses of the wind I tightened my fists. Feeling the surge of my power I waited and waited. Yet as the words registered my curiosity began to grow. Sitting down, I let my powers fade away once more. 'Flip back.' Flipping through the book. I watched as each entry held a different perspective. 'May, June...July, these are the words the mortals use.' Though that was the least of my worries what did worry me was the gap between many of the entries. 'How could this be? This makes no sense.' They all began in the same way and unbelievably on the very same day as the one before. 'August? I have never heard of this term...what does it mean?'_

 _'Perhaps, mother knows?' With a shake of my_ head _, I brought my eyes down to the words before me._

Αύγουστος

 _Something happened. Mother's been worried. She whispers into the night for quite some time. When the sun sets I feel her near me. I feel her eyes watching me. Father has been arguing with her for what reason I may never know. Though I doubt they'd ever let me know. Gods from all throughput Olympus come and go throughout the night. They circle father's table and speak of Gods and Goddesses my age. They speak of a long dead tale, they speak of Cronus, the God of chaos._ _In the end, they come to a disagreement and all leave at that moment. As I slumber my mother watches over me and my father, in turn, watches us both from afar._

 _I speak to Aphrodite and Apollo at times but only for two very specific reasons. My father loves Apollo he's his Godfather and Apollo happens to be a very dear friend. As for Aphrodite, we met when we were young, along with that my mother believes the Goddess of love is a good influence._

 _Mother speaks of the U_ nderdwellers _often. Especially of one specific. His name is a sin to speak though I do not fear it… I do not fear him. Though many claim others only feel this way due to the fact of not having faced him yet I truly wish to know who Hades is. At the mention of his name, I feel...safe yet confused. I'm curious._

 _Also, I happened to have found a parchment hidden underneath my heirloom. I've placed it within my chest. Only I can open it. I wish I could tell you but I worry someone will get their hands on you._

 _Crack!_

 _Shutting the book I ask for it to hide. Looking around I saw no one within sight until from the shadows of the trees I spotted Hades. Releasing a sigh I smiled. Moving to a stand, I left the shade of the oak tree. Taking in his eyes, I found that unlike before I couldn't read him at all. 'I've never been able to read him clearly unless he wanted me to...but this Hades. I don't know him.'_

 _"Don't leave."_

 _'What?' As he approached I slowly backed away as his hands caged me in. 'He won't hurt me, he's still Hades. But he-he didn't care before.' He ignored me the other time, Apollo and him dueled it out. Looking at him I uttered, "H-hades what's wrong?"_

 _Yet it seemed like my words were nothing compared to the voice...that is so much like mine that spoke over it with a sense of desperation._

 ** _'Oh, Hades. They plan to separate us. Maybe it is wise to lock away our memories with those seals you spoke of. It would ensure our love and our memories will be safe, but with a cost nonetheless.'_**

 _'Who is she?'_

 _'Is that me?'_

 _The look on his face held a look of fear, compassion, sadness, and love at the moment and I found myself at a loss. Not knowing which emotion to focus on I took in his face. 'He looks younger, torn. A part of him is missing...he's like me.' His eyes were slightly narrowed, the crinkles between his brow lessened the intensity of his stoic face. The small brush of his hair against my forehead emphasized his face centimeters from mine. **'Persephone, I have been searching for an answer to our prayers. The old goddess Hecate that resigns in my realm has found a seal with the help of Aseco. A seal that could protect not only our memories and love but our heart, yet there is a price. Aseco says that they plan to erase the young Gods memories of each other soon. They plan to send us to earth. Our abilities and our memories will be forgotten, but they will slowly return, but ours. Will have large gaps.'**_

 ** _' Hecate says it will be hard to control the emotions from before and due to that, we may not react according to those feelings. Along with that, she said a part of our soul will be torn apart. This is where our seal comes in if you wish it too. That is. Our memories will seem gone but they will remain well hidden in the depths of our mind. On earth, we will end up finding each other and as our relationship progresses so will our memories. They will return. It will leave behind a hidden mark on each user. This mark will be our secret. If we ever interact memories will slowly start coming back, and a small piece of our torn and shattered soul will begin to rebuild. We would begin to heal. Depending on how many times our parents restart and wipe our minds we may act different, but I know I'll always love you. So tell me...what is your decision, Persephone?'_**

 _Lowering my eyes they landed on his lips. Tilting my head I softly heard him repeat, "Don't leave."_

 _At that moment two voices spoke, both mine. "I won't. I promise."_

 _'I don't want to. I need you.'_

 _Without a word, his lips crashed on mine. **'Yes, Hades. My answer is a yes. When do we do it?'**_

 _ **'Now. Lift your hand, and repeat these words with** me.' Pulling at the lower part of my lip I groaned as I pulled him closer. The feelings of his hands on my waist and back only encouraged mine. As I grasped the front of his tunic and tugged at the back of his hair, he began moving us back. The rough bark of the oak tree slightly protested at the pressure. The feeling of his lips gently sucking my tongue only encouraged my movements as I began to lose wind. As he lowered us down I didn't feel the cool texture of leaves but that of silk sheets._

 ** _'Just one kiss on my lips was all it took to seal our fate,_**

 ** _just one look in your eyes seemed to stop time,_**

 ** _just one touch of your hands made me falter,_**

 ** _and just one of your smiles left me breathless,_**

 ** _and just a word, from your mouth,_**

 ** _left me certain that this was meant to be._**

 ** _Yet our love for each other was forbidden._**

 ** _It was_ _between_ _a boy and a girl._**

 ** _Of two different worlds._**

 ** _Yet our entwined hearts were for each other._**

 ** _So let them believe their chains have succeeded._**

 ** _Let them believe that our love has died._**

 ** _Let them believe they have won but in a thousand years._**

 ** _Our love will rekindle,_**

 ** _and then we can show them that with just one look,_**

 ** _one touch,_**

 ** _and one kiss our love remained true.'_**

 _Grasping the golden clasp I pulled it towards my person. Watching as the dark cape fell down along his back I tugged impatiently at the tunic on his upper form. His laughter was deep, yet gentle. Shuddering I let his hands grasp the end of my gown. As our eyes locked with a small nod of my head the gown was off followed closely by his tunic. The feeling of his skin beneath my hands set a fire through my very being. As his rough hands traced the spine along my back, I felt his right hand gently cup my breast. Moaning I moved my lips to tug on his ear. His groan was followed by sweet nothings whispered towards one another. Raising my eyes they locked on blood red. As they fell to a flutter…_ Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

At the first sound of the chirping birds, I stirred. _Hades._ Raising my eyes I felt a great disappointment yet relief along with embarrassment at the sight of white sheets instead of red. Bringing my hands up I covered my cheeks as the warmth beneath my palms was meet with small drops of sweat.

The warmth of the sun brought a new sense of energy but the slight feeling of anger loomed in the air. It's mother...she's angry. What could be the reason now? Turning to the side I let myself relax for a moment. I knew what would happen once I was up and walking. It was always the same. Their fights have become a daily routine. As my feet gently grazed the tiled floors I let myself just once more close my eyes as the fight between Hades and Apollo came racing back, as did the dream I had moments before. _'They really were trying to kill one another. Hades. Apollo. Both of you fail to realize your similarities.'_

Once dressed in my pink gown I left. Passing the temple of my father I walked towards the temple where I would begin a new chapter in my life. I will learn the art of a shinobi. I'll learn along with the rest the ways of war. To protect my home and those I love. Once upon the steps of the temple, the sound of talking Gods and Goddesses rang clear as did their pounding footsteps, and the fluttering wings of the angels. Approaching a small group I lifted my hand in greeting. As I settled in I watched as Apollo tried to speak to all those around him. Yet each time he approached them they left. It was no surprise even mother asked me to stay clear of him. _'He's just as dangerous as Hades, Persephone.'_

 _'It must be that orange power? His anger.'_

Seeing the building of the temple. I quickened my pace. Looking along the walls my eyes landed on the numbers and letter of my class. Smiling I watched as those who I assume were part of my class began to speak with one another. As I descended down the steps I felt nothing but air. It's happening again. I'm falling. Screaming I extended my hands only to feel arms around my waist. _Hades?_ Glancing up I met the onyx eyes of Hades. As he pulled me closer. I took a closer look at his eyes. Blue, with a tinge of purple. _Just like the dance. Just like before...this has happened twice. Maybe even more. Before the dance?_ Once I was secured on my feet he pulled back and continued on his way. Heading into the same room I was suppose to be in. As he passed through the threshold the glance he threw back stole my breath. He seemed annoyed. Once he was out of sight voices of disdain, and lust began to fill the air. Frowning I looked towards Apollo only to be met with narrowed blue eyes. Aphrodite unlike the blonde beside her smiled as she sauntered after him.

"He's attractive for an underdweller. Don't you think Persephone?'

Ignoring her I let my eyes wander to those around me before moving into class. Once the instructors came everyone was rushed in. Once settled down we all patiently waited. Looking towards my left I took in the empty seat beside Hades. "Hello, deities."

Seeing the titan with the brown hair and scar along his face everyone's words came to a stop. "As many of you may know in this school you will learn the ways of battle. You will be placed in three-man teams. In these teams along with your peers, you will speak to one another using your actual names. Not those the mortals praise you for."

As he continued to speak the looks of unease did not end. _The personal names of a God are not only a prized possession, its intimate._ Despite the voices of protest, he continued with the rules of the school. As he pulled a scroll from his desk he began to read names of groups. Seeing Aphrodite move to sit with her group, I couldn't help but frown as she complained to the two boys about her luck. _They seem nice._ " Team 7...will consist of ...Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha your sensei will be the Copycat titan Kakashi Hatake."

 _Kakashi Hatake…..'Persephone, I'm sorry.'_

Soon enough our group was the only one left remaining. The tension in the air was heavy. The shuffling of feet, glaring eyes, and the small sounds of each of us breathing in did little to ease my already racing heart. The thoughts that began to run through my mind were ones filled with distraught. Grumbling Apollo moved. As he approached the opening of the door he let himself out as he looked towards the sides. Running to the desk in the center of the room he grabbed a scroll before moving to place it above the very entrance of before.

The excitement in Apollo's-Naruto's face was endearing as he moved back to the desk he was at before his plan. Taking a glance at Sasuke I could tell he didn't think it would work, part of me wanted to agree with him but I deeply wanted it to hit his head. He's wasting time. He's a Titan, he should be able to evade that. The sound of footsteps echoed and almost immediately all of us stilled, holding our breath we watched as a white-haired man with a mask came walking through the door. WIth a small hit to the head the scroll slowly rolled away before coming to a stop. Looking up, we waited until the Titan heaved a sigh of exasperation, with that he said, "Hmm...how shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say...I hate you."

For a moment we didn't say a word before he once more sighed and told us to meet him at the top of the temple. Once we were there we began our Apollo spoke about his dream of becoming the successor of Zeus, the small smile on the Titan's face was not missed. As soon as he got to me, I did not know how to answer, after a few moments, I stuttered an answer. My teacher's sigh and the small comment was not missed, as Hades spoke, the three of us eagerly listened to every word. His answer like our teachers was vague. After a while, Kakashi spoke about the tasks we would be participating in. Once that was settled we were dismissed.

Walking away I turned to find Hades walking along the very same path. As I reached my gate he passed by. "Aren't you coming through?"

"I believed that after what occurred between Apollo and I, I would not be allowed through your garden?"

Smiling I let my powers open the gate. Walking through I glanced back, "Come here."

Once the two of us passed the small clang of my gate resounded. As we walked in silence I quietly walked beside him. The small glances did little to ease the tension in the air. As we neared the river. I couldn't help but break the silence as I asked the very first question that came to mind, "Does it hurt?"

At the rise of his eyebrow, I continued, "Going to Olympus and the Underworld?"

"No."

"How does it look?"

"It's not just filled with death if that's your question. It has life as well. There is even a garden far more beautiful than yours. Though I'd prefer the company of this garden to the one in the Elysian garden."

 _The Elysian Garden._

"Why?"

"Not all the angels are quite...as innocent...or honorable as one is told."

 _What's wong with the angels? ARe they like Apollo?_ "Could you take me with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Your mother has made it very clear she does not like me. Imagine how she would react if I merely took you."

"Well….perhaps later. I'd really like to see the Elysian Garden and angels."

The side look he gave me annoyed me crossing my arms I looked away. 'He's like father. That judgmental look.' "..."

With that, he began to leave. "Don't tell anyone I was here."

"I won't. I promise."

The glance he threw my way was stoic yet the small flicker between red and black was not missed. As he approached me once more I ignored the flutter in my chest as he grasped my chin. "I won't take you there."

With a slight frown, he let his hand fall to his side. Turning away he began to walk into the waters of his river glancing back he said, "Beware of the serpents Goddess. If you cannot protect yourself flee. I won't come to your rescue again."

 _Why? Something's changed._

 **'I Will not be a damsel in distress. I am a Goddess!'**

Turning around I began to walk back to the entrance of my garden yet I stopped. Passing the oak tree I took in the sight of the cherry blossom tree. Its petals were falling. _What's happening?_ Bringing my hand up the sensation I felt from the tree was different from what I was accustomed to. Looking around I really took in my garden. The lush green leaves were mixed with yellow, orange and reds. The air around me was slightly cold. Pulling my arms around me I watched the falling petals.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Sorry for the wait please let me know if there's anything I could do to improve. Please review. The next chapter will be better. Promise.


End file.
